Kingdom Rose
by Bumbleprime6
Summary: The universe is scared after the first keyblade war, its up to our 4 heroes sora, Roxas, Terra and Ventus/Ven to save the universe from the evil heartless and Xehanort and protect kingdom hearts however, what would happen if the world of Remnant got involved as well? For our heroes this is not gonna be easy.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival of the 4 lights

Disclaimer: the world of RWBY is created by the late great Monty oum and the world of kingdom hearts is created by Tetsuya Nomura so in any regard I don't own anything of these franchises.

Parentheses: action

 _italics_ : thoughts

Underlines:Location

* * *

Chapter 1:arrival of the 4 lights

Narrator: Kingdom hearts what is it exactly? power, knowledge, the key to hope or destruction? No matter what it is there are those who must protect it such is the job of keyblade warriors others such as the agents of darkness are willing to claim it for their evil purposes. We look to the stars to find 4 heroes on a mission to save the universe from darkness. We look to the sky for our guardians of light traveling throughout the universe eliminating heartless everywhere they go little did they know that this world would be there greatest challenge and most life changing experience for any warrior. Enter our heroes Sora, Terra, Roxas and, Ven

Location:sector c39 in the gummi ship Mark 2

Sora: Hey Ven, you have any idea where we're heading, traveling through the universe is kinda boring without making stops along the way. how close is our destination?

Ven: (sighs) always impatient aren't we? Well don't worry we're almost there. The heartless won't know what hit them!

Sora: (smirks) they won't last ten seconds when we arrive!

Ven: (turns to the pilot) You got that right sora. Yo Terra, can you pull up the message yen sid sent us?

Terra: (turns on the auto pilot and heads over to ven and sora)sure no problem Ven, hey Sora.

Sora: yeah what's up Terra?

Terra: can you get Roxas to the front in order to here the message, yen sid wants all hands on deck.

Sora: No problem terra (runs to gets roxas from his room)I'll be back soon!

(Sora runs to the forth door on the back of the ship and finds Roxas looking out the window sora goes forward to tell him the news)

Sora: hey Roxas, terra wants us at the helm we must get the mission for our next world.

Roxas: (upset)oh hey man sure... ok.

Sora: (Concerned) is everything ok Roxas you don't seem like yourself? is it about being a nobody thing listen

Roxas: (interrupting sora) that's not it at all! sorry, I'm just worried about the innocent lives lost because of the heartless not only that there's a war coming to determine the fate of the universe it's just a lot of pressure for the 4 of us to handle i mean we're just kids and 2 adults how can we make a difference?!

Sora:(smiling) ok i understand where your coming from but, we're doing our best to save everyone no matter what plus we aren't alone because we have great friends back home and across the universe to give us strength and will do just as much to protect the worlds as we are now got it memorized?

Roxas: (cheering up slowly) I guess so.

Sora: (Confidentely)well Look sharp It's time to put the heartless back where they belong... in hell! and it won't be fun without our favorite dual keyblade wielder

Roxas: (Laughing) thanks sora I'll get that memorized no doubt but im also the only dual keyblade wielder (sudden smirk) come on lets get moving last one there cleans the ship!

Sora: (getting fired up) alright bring it on! There's no chance in hell I'm losing.

(As they began the race it was neck and neck in the last second it was a tie)

Sora: (panting) w-well that sucked d-draw?

Roxas: (panting) o-ok d-draw.

Terra: good now that your both here let's listen to the message. (Pressing the button on the ship's holographic display)

Holo yen sid: To Sora, Terra, Roxas and Ventus your mission is to head into the world of Remnant and locate an Old colleague of mine. his name is professor ozpin and is the current head of a Pristine academy of beacon for hunters and huntresses and don't worry I've made arrangements for you to become students at the academy under the name team STRV (striver) from there he will explain the situation going on in remnant the heartless situation that will determine the world's fate. may kingdom hearts protect you farewell keyblade Warriors (transmission ended)

Ven: well guys, here we are get ready guys cause it's time to rock and roll

Sora: (Smirking) ok team STRV let's go save the universe again.

Narrator: the keyblade Warriors are not the only focus for the tale enter Ruby, weiss, Blake and yang,

* * *

Location: Beacon academy, remnant

Ruby: come on team, professor ozpin has a mission for us we gotta hurry up!

Yang: Hey! Not everyone is as fast as you sis slow Down!

Weiss: (sighs) " _it's gonna be one of those days isn't it?"_

Blake:...yep Weiss you're right it's one of those days again.

Weiss: (nervous) Blake! Did you just read my mind?!

Blake: (grins) no, your quite simple to read that's all.

(Moments later in ozpin's office)

Prof ozpin: team RWBY thank you for coming as your well aware the Grimm numbers are dwindling down for unexplained reasons but, with the research of a old colleague master yen sid, I was able to deduce a new kind of creature is behind all this being made of pure darkness known as "the heartless".

Ruby: what are the heartless?

Prof ozpin: ah always so curious. well allow me to explain (grabs research papers) according to yen sid, the heartless are creatures created by the darkness of the hearts of man which can destroy numerous world's and can expand rather quickly to other realms. They expand greatly because of all the innocent hearts of the people taken by them ergo, if a heartless takes your heart you'll become a heartless yourself.

Ruby: (smiling) that's why you called us to stop the heartless from claiming lives and expanding their army!

Prof ozpin: (pleased) precisely! It's your mission to ensure these creatures don't expand for if they do this world and many others will fall.

Ruby: don't worry prof ozpin, we won't let you down. Come on team RWBY lets go stop the heartless!

Yang: (cracks her knuckles and smirks) I'm always ready for some fun! Bring it on!

Weiss: oh very well if these heartless wish to fall to me fair enough those things are at their end.

Blake: I'm ready at anytime the dark doesn't stand a chance against me.

Prof ozpin: good luck team RWBY the fate of remnant rests on your shoulders

(And with that the team departs to the great forest to locate the heartless threat with their weapons in hand)

Ruby: you guys see any heartless around here?

Weiss: no nothing yet

Yang: (bored) nope nothing on this end.

Blake: (focused state) I sense them in the northern direction quickly let's get moving!

Ruby: right lets go!

(Arriving on the scene, ruby ready the crescent rose for action in scythe mode, yang locks and loads the ember celiac, while Weiss reveals her Myrternaster loaded with dust ready to battle and Blake brands her Gambol shroud pointed at the first heartless she sees)

Blake: (enraged) Hey! Heartless come and get us!

(The shadow heartless come in range and attempts to take the heart of Blake when she shatters as her semblance activated creating a glass clone and the real Blake comes in for a one hit kill similar to the zantetsuken)

Blake: who's next?

(as another wave of shadows come forward to attack Blake yang out of nowhere hits A superman punch enhanced with a kinetic shot perfectly lining up the shadows perfectly stopping the assault and wipes out the shadows)

Yang:(fired up) hell yeah! I always wanted to that finally!

Blake: I had them yang but, thanks for the assist.

Yang: no problem Blakey (winks)

Blake: don't get ahead of yourself. here they come from all sides.

Yang: time to kick this battle up with a "Yang"

Blake:(silence)

(Now with ruby and Weiss taking on a bunch of soldiers heartless)

Ruby: Weiss it's time for the "bloody snow" maneuver just like we practiced.

Weiss: (smirks) right ruby, get ready!

(Weiss sets up a giant ice block on top of the soldier heartless and ruby goes airborne with her scythe due to her using a bullet as a recoil then activate her semblance in mid air similar to a drill coming down and impacts the ice block, cutting it down until all that was left was red snow made from the Rose end trail and particles of ice forming bloody snow)

Ruby: ok we're done here. perfect as always Weiss

Weiss:(smiles) hmph that's the only result needed. anyway let's meet up with the others now!

(Ruby and Weiss rush to Blake and yang only to join up and see 4 darkside heartless pinning down team RWBY with one shot darkness bursts)

Ruby:(worried and hurt) um girls anymore ideas to take out those Giants?!

Blake:(tired) they're indestructible there's no way to win now!

(Downed to one knee team RWBY was done for as the four darksides when for the final attack until)

Team STRV: defend!

(Four barriers of light negated the attack and damaged the darksides heavily)

Ruby:(tired) great job Weiss where did you get that kind of dust?!

Weiss: (shocked) that wasn't me at all!

Yang: (curious) but, if that wasn't you the who or whom did that?

(Just then 4 heroes jumped in front of team RWBY ready with keyblades to fight the darksides)

Sora: (facing ruby smiling widely) it's all right now we'll take care of the rest you guys were awesome so far

Ruby: (blushing while looking at sora) o-ok t-thank you.

Sora: (enraged) Hey Darkdorks! try picking on someone your own size freaks!

Terra: as expected from the heartless nothing but cold blooded freaks ready to be cut down.

Roxas: (angered) I've seen a lot of heartless evil but this, takes the whole damn show!

Ventus: you bunch of lowlives got no shot to beat us cause we're ready to rumble

(The darksides looked at the 4 Warriors enraged seeing the keyblades sora readying the kingdom key, Terra preparing the earthshaker, Roxas setting oathkeeper and oblivion side by side and ventus with wayward wind in position Team STRV jumps into the battle)

Team STRV: Now it's really on!

* * *

To be continued in chapter 2: The welcoming committee.

Hey everyone this is Bumbleprime6 and thank you guys so much for reading the first chapter of my story and it will take a little time to develop chapter 2 as ideas are not my forte so I need your help with tiny suggestions in the comments and also your opinions on the first chapter and if I should continue with this format or find a different way to go about this as I'm just experimenting a bit so thank you guys and I want to give a huge shout out to ImSoAwesome as he's or she's my biggest inspiration to start my own stories so please got check out his/her content next to see how I got my inspiration by reading "the light of remnant" fanfic you'll love it I guarantee it with that see you in the next chapter. DFTBA (don't forget to be awesome)

side note:oh one more thing i decided to make Ven a bit older because of the long sleep he gets put for his heart being weakened in Birth by sleep for i think 7 years making him 21 years old technically he wasn't dead so he had to grow up a bit.


	2. Chapter 2: the welcoming committee

Disclaimer: the world of RWBY is created by the late great Monty oum and the world of kingdom hearts is created by Tetsuya Nomura so in any regard I don't own anything of these franchises.

* * *

Chapter 2: the welcoming committee

Beacon cliffs, Remnant

(The four darksides combines to form a creature in an attempt to destroy the keyblade wielders this creature contains spikes of pure darkness as a shield for protection devilish red eyes take the place of the usual yellow eyes with wings and a tail coated in the same spikes horns on its head and the robe covering it's mouth is gone revealing razor sharp teeth and claws able to level a city in one swipe)

Sora: (wide eyed) well... So this is gonna be fun but, one question what the hell is that thing?!

Ven: (worried a bit) that's not good at all it seems the darksides merged into a new heartless all together

Sora: so basically that's omega darkside.

Terra: (getting ready) you could put it that way however we have to stop it before that thing causes massive damage to this world.

Roxas: Terra's right but, we gotta think fast here it comes!

(The omega darkside rushes in to finish the fight in one punch but terra stepped to the front he held earthshaker in a blocking stance and immediately stopped the attack and with all his strength Terra threw the omega darkside off the ledge)

Sora:(amazed) whoa Terra, I've never seen you do that before that's so cool!

Yang: (shocked and has a flirty smile at Terra) _"holy shit! even I'm not that strong! I don't know what he's made of but I'm gonna find out!"_

Terra: (turns to his team) guys it's not over yet Look over there!

(Turns out Terra is right as the omega darkside flies to the sky)

Terra:(turns to ventus) Ven it's all you get ready I'll toss you to the omega darkside

Ven: ok Terra got it but first I gotta get something hold him off!

(Ventus runs to the tired Blake as he has a back up plan set to go while the rest of the team are holding off the new heartless with rapid firaga blasts)

Ven: excuse me miss? (Talking to Blake) I sensed something useful here would you mind if placed a hand on your heart? I know what you're thinking weird request but please trust me on this the battle depends on this please.

Blake: (hesitant yet calm) I'm not sure but I feel I can trust you.

Ven: (ecstatic) great thank you so much miss I promise I won't hurt you (blushing) cause I wanna protect you.

Blake: (blushing after the response) o-ok go for it.

(Ven places a hand on Blake's chest to her heart and sees a bright light within taking only a bit of it)

Ven: (relived) thanks so much I've got what I needed thank you (gives a smile to Blake and runs to terra) hey terra, launch me up now!

Blake: (curious yet still blushing) _what is that warrior up to? And why does my heart have to be involved in it? I have to keep an eye on him."_

Terra: ok got it Ven, good luck!

Ven: (gets launched by Terra) let's hope this trick works.

(Little did they know the darkside swatted Ven out of the air and shattered into glass?!)

Terra: (afraid for the worst he runs to the remains) Ven no! What have I- wait glass? (Turns to Blake and gathers the glass) excuse me care to explain this what happened to my friend?!

Blake: (shocked looking at the fragments) that's impossible?! That's my semblance "shadow" how did he do that?! I thought everyone has their own semblances but, his is just like mine how?!

Terra: (confused and angry) what's a semblance I don't think Ven has a- wait a minute(calms down and pieces it together then laughs) Ven you sneaky son of a goat! The d-link of course which means ( he looks up to see the omega darkside struggling and hones in on the source of the problem) he did make it way to go Ven!

Blake: (astounded) _I better have a talk with that ven later he's sounds interesting and must be very powerful._

Ven: (relived) i'm so glad that d-link worked ok time to bring this thing down to earth

(Ven rushes to the wings of the omega darkside when shadow's spawned to protect the darkside's wings. Ven with his wayward wind uses strike raid to dispatch the shadows and takes out the first wing with ars arcanum then quickly takes out the other wing with an electric strike raid sending the heartless to a free fall)

Sora: guys, head to the girls and get ready for the "keyblade shuriken" formation

Roxas: (confused) ok but, why?

Sora: (confident) just trust me!

(Sora, terra and roxas prep there keyblades in a compass formation with Sora's pointing north, roxas's pointing west and east and Terra's pointing south)

Roxas: (looks at sora) dude you got one shot aim for the part that gonna crush us got it?

Sora: (smirks) got it and here we go!

(Sora tosses the shuriken and activates aeroga to enhance the attack and not only deflected and cuts off the hand that was gonna crush them but, also gave Ven a ride off of the heartless)

Ven: (smirks) smart move using the shuriken sora!

Sora: (catching the shuriken from mid-air) hey someone had to save you right?

Terra: (hits ven's arm) dude that was nuts what were you thinking I thought you were dead?!

Ven: (rubbing his shoulder) well I thought that the d-link with someone here would give an advantage but, I needed someone who can create replicas so that's why I went to talk to her (pointing at Blake) cause I knew in my heart she was the only that could do it.

Terra: (concerned) it's just I lost my father master eraqus I don't want to lose my brother next because of my actions I guess I gotta trust you and your senses more often.

Roxas: (interrupting) um guys? I hate to break up a moment between you but... That omega darkside is coming this way!

Sora: (thinking then grins widely) there only one way to win this battle now it's with the giga keyblade blast. Guys you know what to do!

Terra, Roxas and Ven: (nodding) right.

(Noticing the team getting into formation for some reason Weiss turns to ruby to see if she knows what's going on)

Weiss: (to ruby) what are those guys up to?

Ruby: I don't know but they better hurry here it comes!

(The beast is charging at all 8 heroes as sora is readying his keyblade beam along with Roxas and Ven, Terra transforms his earthshaker to the ultima cannon charging to full power. Roxas and Ven add their keyblade beams to the ultima cannon shot Sora just finished charging and injects his blade into the concentration of light waiting for the right moment)

Ruby: (worried) _"I hope that kid knows what's he doing"_

Yang: (surprised and still flirty) _"strong handsome and has an awesome weapon. He's so my type!"_

Sora: (aiming) steady, steady...

Roxas: (yelling) its right in front of us Fire now Sora!

Sora: ready aim, FIRE!

(With one blast the omega darkside was caught directly in a gigantic wave of light energy disintegrated as the stream continued sora and his team were struggling to keep the blast together so with everything they have gave a final burst of strength and the beam enveloped the heartless and the ball of light shrunk then exploded in a pillar of light and as the dust settles there is only a giant hole of where the omega darkside once stood completely destroyed)

Ruby: (shocked while still staring at sora) _it took only one shot to destroy something that got us near death?! Who are these guys and glad their the good guys!_

Ven: (tired) it's over thank goodness it's over. Come on team we better tend to the girl's wounds

Sora, Roxas and terra: yeah let's get to it.

(Team STRV heads towards team RWBY to help them recover their wounds setting up curaga)

Team STRV: heal!

(When the aura Bells appeared the wounds and fatigue vanished without a trace as all members of team RWBY stood to thank the keyblade Warriors)

Ruby: (smiling widely) that was incredible taking out the giant in one shot! thanks for the help back there you guys if it wasn't for your team, we wouldn't have made it back alive but one question who are you guys?

Sora: (blushing at ruby) well it's what we do. (walking towards ruby with his hand out with a big smile) hi my name is Sora sorry for the late intro and these are my teammates Roxas.

Roxas: (steps forward) pleased to meet you all I hope we can become great friends.

Weiss: (extends her hand to Roxas while blushing) I'm Weiss schnee heiress to the schnee dust company an honor to meet you Roxas and your teamwork is exceptional to behold.

Roxas: (takes her hand and blushes a bit) an honor to meet you too Weiss and thank you.

Sora: (points to terra) and this is the muscle of the team Terra.

Terra: (steps forward) it's finally nice to meet you guys y'know without the heartless attacking.

Yang: (observing Terra closely) super strong, built and handsome with a crazy weapon as well this guy is so a keeper for the team sora. (Eyeing Terra with one hand on her hip) yo Terra, I'm yang xio long try to call me up sometime eh big guy? Then we can some "real fun" (winks at Terra).

Terra: (blushing deep red) ok then... great to meet you too yang (turns to Ven whispering) this chick is crazy! But, (smiling at her) I kinda dig crazy chicks.

Ven: (confused a bit) ok Terra good luck with that (turns to Blake blushing) now I know we got off a weird foot so let's start again (extends his hand) hey I'm ventus but my friends call me Ven.

Blake: (blushing as well) it's okay heat of battle get to anyone I'm Blake belladonna nice to meet you say Ven can we talk later? I wanna learn more about my savior?

Ven: (still blushing) y-yeah of course no problem Blake.

Ruby: (blushing while shaking Sora's hand) _"a brilliant leader and cute too I gotta hold this sora loves impressions and so far.. I like him already!"_ well I'm Ruby Rose it's great to meet you too sora

Sora: (blushing slightly) l-likewise _"she's pretty cute I gotta admit. Oh I almost forgot"_ (let's go of ruby's hand remembering the mission) well we gotta get going to the beacon academy to find professor ozpin.

Ruby: (smiling widely) wait! Your looking for ozpin well were students from beacon we would be honored to escort you guys there consider it an I owe you for the rescue of the team

Sora: (smiles widely) that's awesome thanks so much alright let's get going guys next stop beacon academy!

Roxas, Terra and Ven: right!

(With that in mind team RWBY and team STRV head to the trams to beacon academy little did they know they were being watched from the shadows)

?: so the so called keyblade Warriors have arrived on remnant? Their power is amazing and can change this world for the better. (Evilly smirks) we can't have that now can we? I'll just send them the welcoming committee to see if they survive.

(With that our figure disappeared into the background leaving only a flaming end trail)

To be continued in chapter 3: the shining beacon

* * *

Hey guys it's me again thanks so much for reading chapter 2 and following the story and I hope your excited for chapter 3 also yes the flame trail was none other than cinder fall a villain from the RWBY universe but I'm not sure how to use her yet so future chapters might take awhile please wait a bit more

Thanks so much guys DFTBA (don't forget to be awesome)


	3. Chapter 3: the shining beacon

Disclaimer: the world of RWBY is created by the late great Monty oum and the world of kingdom hearts is created by Tetsuya Nomura so in any regard I don't own anything of these franchises.

* * *

Chapter 3: the shining beacon

Emerald forest, remnant

Yang: (tired and bored) how much longer until we reach beacon?

Blake: we're not there yet we need just a few more miles

Yang: (annoyed) ugh this sucks just after a mission we go on foot all the way back to the academy (gets an idea and turns to Terra) yo big guy you wouldn't happen to have a fast means of travel to beacon do ya?

Terra: (thinks a moment) yeah we do but, think you can give us coordinates to the academy.

Yang: (smiling widely) that could be arranged no problem at all big guy!

Terra: (face palms) don't call me "big guy" yang just call me Terra (turns to Sora) hey Sora!

Sora: (turns and stops walking) yeah?

Terra: does the ship have enough fuel to get us to the academy?

Sora: (pulls out a tiny cube) I think so if its not too far?

Yang: (getting mad) wait that Little brick is your ship how the hell is this going to get us back to beacon?!

Sora: (smirks at yang) you might be surprised.

( sora taps the little block and it starts flashing a bit then throws it to a blank space in the forest then it levitates and multiplies into many blocks assembling to the gummi ship Mark 2 basically it's design is like the aphelion but bigger and in gummi ship colors showing off dual laser cannons on front and turrets on the wings and hyperdrive thrusters all with a stylish red hot rod finish)

Sora: team RWBY meet the gummi ship Mark 2 the best air craft in the galaxy!

Team RWBY: (impressed) wow what a ship!

Ruby: (to Sora) but, why Mark 2 what happened to the first one?

Sora: (smiling yet embarrassed) well our old ship was destroyed in a space battle by some heartless a few months back but we crash landed on planet kerwan in the solana galaxy some locals named ratchet and clank fixed up the ship and gave it a major upgrades to take out greater threats out there in space.

Ruby: that's pretty lucky of you guys to meet friends who could do this.

Team STRV: (laughing) that's for sure!

Terra: (to everyone) well are we gonna talk or get moving?

Everyone: right!

(With that team RWBY and team STRV get on the ship and flys to beacon academy)

Yang: (smirks and walks slowly to Terra who's piloting the ship) so Terra (out of nowhere hugs Terra from behind the chair and begins to be flirty again) where did you learn to pilot such heavy machinery?

Terra: (blushing and almost let's go of the steering wheel) w-well it's simple really but, could you get off of me please? i don't want to crash the ship.

Yang: nice try hero I'm not letting you go that easily besides (holds tighter) your too cute to let go right now.

Terra: (blushing harder) s-seriously yang this is not funny!

Weiss: (pulls yang's ear) come on yang we are not gonna be put on death's door again your gonna sit here and leave him alone for a bit.

Yang: (yelping in pain) ok ok OW I'm going I'm going.

Terra: (relieved) thanks Weiss I owe you one.

Weiss: (smiles and blushes about her request) if you owe me could you tell me information on Roxas?

Terra: (confused a bit) why do you want to know about Roxas from me shouldn't you talk to him and find out?

Weiss: (embarrassed) w-well I'm just nervous to talk to him and well I don't think he'll like me that's all.

Terra: (smiles a bit) don't worry about that. Roxas is really nice to know just talk to him you'll get your chance soon I think we're almost at beacon.

Weiss: (looks at the holo map) yep we're almost there just fly straight and look for a castle.

Terra: ok got it.

(Weiss heads off to see Roxas on his seat)

Weiss: (blushing and stutters a bit) h-hey Roxas can w-we talk a bit?

Roxas: sure Weiss (pats to a seat next to him) come take a seat.

Weiss: so what's it like traveling through the stars fighting heartless?

Roxas: hmm...it's very fun at times yet, it's very risky to do because (looks down) everything is on the line and lives are on the line also it's pretty stressful for people let alone a nobody like me.

Weiss: (sympathetically looks at roxas) yeah I can see how this could stress you out but, you and your team are doing a great job so far so don't give up ok?

Roxas: (smiles at Weiss) thanks weiss I needed that (blushes) coming from you it's perfect.

Weiss: (blushing) t-thank you b-but, (focuses on Roxas word of nobody to describe himself) your not a nobody your somebody to your friends and to me.

Roxas: (laughing and blushing) t-thanks for that but, oh man! I actually forgot to mention what is a "nobody".

Weiss: (confused) you mean to you it's not a social status?

Roxas: something like that you see...

(Before roxas explain who he is to Weiss, Terra comes on the intercom)

Terra: (on intercom) attention passengers this is your pilot speaking we are about to land on beacon academy all passengers move to the main bridge.

Roxas: (sighs) damn I hate it when he does that. Anyway Weiss I'll explain everything about nobodies when we have time to talk.

Weiss: ok roxas no problem. _What does he mean by nobody? I guess I'll find out soon._

(Runs off with roxas to the main bridge)

(When both teams made it to the bridge sora pushes a button and a piece of the ship floats down with them on it and look behind them to see the beautiful beacon academy building with the architecture remaining the team of all the castles they visited and none compared to this)

Beacon academy, remnant

Sora: (amazing) woah so cool this place takes beauty to a whole new level

Ruby: (smiling at sora and blushing a bit) I'm glad you like it so far I wish you guys can be students here _"But mostly you sora. Well To me anyway."_

Sora: (laughing a bit) little do they we are going to be students at beacon god are they in for a shock!

Ruby: (thinking) what's so funny sora?

Sora: it's nothing important anyway we should get going to professor ozpin.

Ruby: ok then let's get moving (quickly grabs Sora's hand and runs inside with him)

Sora: (near slipping) whoa slow down Ruby!

(Both teams RWBY and team STRV head to ozpin's office to meet up with him)

Ruby: (still holding Sora's hand) well here we are guys.. Huh? I guess we're here first sora.

Sora: (tired and sore) y-yeah your pretty fast just as fast as Ven, roxas and I are but,(blushing and still sore) you can let go of my hand now and ow my arm.

Ruby: (blushing and worried) o-oh I'm so sorry are you ok?

Sora: yeah I'm fine thanks just gotta (puts his arm in place) there we go now to test it.

(Sora starts the test with 20 one armed push ups on the arm he just fixed then did quick jabs and elbow uppercuts then follows up with a uppercut that makes a painted aura appear)

Sora: shoryuken!

Ruby: (shocked) whoa! Was that your semblance?

Sora: (confused) my what?

Ruby: your semblance it's a concentration of aura to form a special ability or maneuver.

Sora: you mean my shoryuken? No it's not semblance it's a move my team learned when we visited an earth full of amazing fighters and we had training from ryu and ken we also learned two more but that'll be for later.

Ruby: (blushing) you know sora your adventures in space are amazing but... To be honest I was kinda nervous that we wouldn't have made it here alive but, thanks to you guys, this meeting alone has been the best day of my entire life plus I'm really glad I got to meet you.

Sora: (blushing as well) yeah I feel the same way about you girls as well I can't wait to learn more about your team, this facility and more importantly I... Want to know more about you.

Ruby: (walks closer to sora in lip kissing range) so do I sora so do I (placing her hands on his chest)

(As something was about to happen between them, the rest of both teams made it to the office as well leading to sora and ruby to step back from each other)

Roxas: did we miss something?

Sora: (blushing) no not at all just waiting for you guys that's all.

Ven: (smirks) yeah, right... nothing at all.

Sora: (serious) ok lets go see this ozpin now.

(Sora knocked on the door and sees a man with white hair and a cup of coffee and a blonde woman with a riding crop and yang quickly hides behind Terra)

Terra: (surprised a bit) what the? Yang get off me there's nothing wrong here!

Yang: (terrified) are you kidding that's glynda goodwitch the dean of the academy and is hell incarnate!

Terra: (confused) she looks nice let's get moving.

Yang: _you poor innocent soul welcome to hell love._

Ozpin: (smiles at both teams) ah perfect team RWBY has finally returned with important guests.

Sora: (reaches his hand out to ozpin) it's an honor to meet you my name is-

Glynda: (nonchalantly interrupts) the both of us are well aware of your identity sora as of your teammates terra, roxas and ventus (puts her Hand forward) it's still an honor to meet you I am glynda goodwitch head dean and advisor to professor ozpin.

Sora: (confused) ok then... It's an honor to meet both of you.

Glynda: (surprisingly smiles) you'll fit right in to beacon academy this aura of positivity could definitely change things around here (looks angrily and team RWBY for a bit then turns to Sora) but I digress we need you and your team's help.

Ven: (steps forward) what's the situation?

Ozpin: (grabs documents) the heartless constantly spreading throughout remnant and killing many innocent civilians turning them into heartless and no matter how many times our students destroy heartless, the number quickly ascends as if they never got destroyed.

Roxas: that's because normal weapons can't destroy heartless.

Glynda: (shocked by this news) what?! That can't be we have been reported many destroyed heartless how is that possible?!

Terra: (yang still behind him) you see when a heartless is defeated by Normal weapons they would just regenerate while moving to a new location

Ozpin: leaving no chance to win is that correct?

Sora: yeah but... We can stop them (summons kingdom key) with these keyblades. you see, our weapons can eliminate any form of darkness for good especially the heartless.

Glynda: (in dismay) how can keys be the destruction of the greatest threat to the world?

Terra: (summons earthshaker with yang still behind him) you see these keyblades choose hearts of pure light to slay and balance darkness whenever it takes over worlds.

Roxas: (summons oathkeeper and oblivion) it's why we are here our mission from yen sid is to head to this world as it has a large number of heartless that could destroy this world as you know it.

Ven: (summons wayward wind) we won't let the heartless destroy this world or any world fro that matter because everyone is connected and keyblade Warriors protect that connection from destruction at any price!

Ozpin: (smiles at the teams reslove) that is the attitude to have and is worth of students such as you four.

Blake: (confused) you mean us right professor ozpin?

Ozpin: (shocked) you mean the boys haven't told you yet?

Yang: (let's go of terra) told us what?!

Ruby: (turns to sora) what's going on here?

Sora: (to team RWBY) you see part of our mission here specifically is that terra, roxas, ven and myself as of now will be attending Beacon academy as new students.

Team RWBY: (in shock) W-WHAT?!

Weiss: (turns to roxas) seriously new students?!

Roxas: yes Weiss that's right new students and our schedules will be the same as team RWBY due to that we know you guys already.

Blake: (astounded) ven, why didn't you say anything?

Ven: (thinking) well first off for the surprise and second is the mission details must be low key.

Yang: (exciting) but, girls look at the bright side it means that we can these guys everyday of the week plus (grabs Terra's arm) knowing that terra is having the same classes I am, I'll definitely won't be late again.

Terra: (cautious) this is gonna be fun so professor ozpin is there a dorm available for us?

Ozpin: (takes a sip of coffee) absolutely but, only if you don't mind making arrangements a bit and will be next door to team RWBY but be warned the dorm is not to standard.

Sora: (not worried) no problem professor we have been known to make great modifications to anything how bad can a dorm be?

(As everyone heads to the dorm next to team RWBY's and inside the room it's messy with no windows green moss on the doors, a raccoon nest in the corner end of the room and rotting garbage everywhere and the beds are not even held together and the closet is completely messed up with trash and the bathroom is disgusting with moss and the shower is not even working right)

Sora: (green faced) well... I have to learn to keep my mouth shut.

Roxas, terra and ven: ya think?!

Sora: (shakes it off) anyway team lets get to work.

"Bgm: Flo rida:my house"

(The team goes in and the first thing done is sora jumps and cuts a perfect square with the kingdom key on the wall to make a window to let air in the room then gives the team rubber gloves and buckets full of soapy water and brushes to scrub the moss off. Then terra talks to the raccoon and it takes it's nest to a nearby tree then comes back to help out by picking up the garbage in the closet by scratching the pile into the trash bag and goes off to get the rest of the trash. Ven jumps with brushes on his feet and skates around cleaning the wall and floor and roxas quickly joins in on the fun skating on the walls getting them clean and void of mice. After cutting the wall for the window, sora grabs his gloves, bucket and brushes into the bathroom and starts jumping on the walls and each step cleans the bathroom and gets rid of the moss. then takes a plunger and unclogged the toilet and backed up shower and sink with ease then he skates around the floor cleaning it as well. After he finished, sora comes out to meet up with the team to find the room is spotless with a few things missing)

Sora: (smiles) so far so good now we need to get some tools from the ship to fix the faucet in the bathroom and in the shower, grab some paint and need 4 beds plus a window then we're good to go.

(The door knocked and four mattresses and bed frames plus a window came in by some movers placing four smiles on the boys)

Sora: (to ozpin) what's all this?

Ozpin: seeing you and your team worked so hard to restore this dorm, we wanted to provide dorm warming presents for your team and this frame to commemorate you joining beacon also to thank you so much for the job well done.

(After that team RWBY came in to check out the dorm)

Ruby: hey guys (looks around the room) wow you guys cleaned up well, the dorm looks great!

Weiss: I agree though it still need a splash of paint.

Roxas: (to Weiss) yeah we know and we have four colors that will work perfectly!

Blake: which do you have in mind?

Ven: head out the room and we'll call you when we're done painting and it dries

(Team RWBY and ozpin left the room and the boys began to paint the walls and utilize aeroga to dry it quickly and assemble the beds 30 minutes later)

Terra: ok everyone you can come in now.

(When everyone went into the room ozpin loved the artistic style of each member but, the girls all had red blushing faces on them for sora side he chose a red and black streak and crown pattern due to his love of the design and those colors symbolizes Ruby Rose and the streaks to represent her speed semblance. for terra he chose a black and yellow flame design not only to show his passion of fire but also to symbolize yang and her flame semblance which touched her heart to see this. Weiss looking at roxas's design is astounded by the white background and light blue symbols of organization 13 insignias which symbolizes her connection to the snowfall in winter and roxas's past which she is interested in learning later. Blake loved ven's choice of black and white with ven's symbol on both sides representing his light and darkness in flux kind of how she is struggling in life between light and darkness tearing her apart inside.)

Blake: (looks at ven blushing) wow ven this is beautiful. I didn't know your struggling between light and darkness just by showing this with no words needed (looks down) kind of how I am right now.

Ven: (puts shoulder on Blake) we all have light and darkness yet, finding the balance it always a tough challenge but, I'm here to see if you can help me and I can help you as well.

Blake: (hugs ven out of nowhere) thank you ven.

Ozpin: team STRV, the photographer is here to take your picture for the portrait.

Team STRV: ok here we come!

Photographer: ok now get into positions say striver!

Team STRV: striver!

(The photographer takes the photo as Sora standing in the middle with roxas around his arm and vice versa, with terra giving ven a noggie with ven smiling with one eye open)

Narrator: with that photo our 4 keyblade Warriors are photographed forever as not only team STRV but, as one happy family of brothers. However for this "family" the challenges have just begun.

To be continued in chapter 4: entrance policy part 1

Author note

Hey guys thanks so much for reading this far into the fanfic and I'm glad you guys love it so far. If you noticed yes I made not only a ratchet and clank reference but a street fighter one as well but, I planned this because, I going to be doing one shots of these worlds kind of how kingdom hearts games work. But kingdom Rose is my top priority so don't worry and yes I will put background music that may go with certain scenarios to have a bit of more action and fun to the story. with that in mind thank you guys so much and I'll see you next time.

DFTBA (don't forget to be awesome)


	4. Chapter 4: entrance policy part 1

Disclaimer: the world of RWBY is created by the late great Monty oum and the world of kingdom hearts is created by Tetsuya Nomura so in any regard I don't own anything of these franchises.

* * *

Chapter 4: entrance policy part 1

Beacon academy library, remnant

(The morning sun rises in the world of remnant when we find ventus in the academy library learning about the Grimm, dust and everything about the world when approached by Blake)

Blake: (whispering) good morning ven. what are you doing up so early?

Ven: oh hey Blake. I'm just studying about the history and found a lot of interesting things about the world, and the this dust material that's like magic in many ways but, what got me most interested is the Faunus species and activist group "the white fang"

Blake: (looks down furiously) I see that interests you the most the Faunus and the white fang?

Ven: yeah, but I'm furious that they are treated so badly by humans like their monsters or a disease it makes my blood boil. I believe everything and everyone has a role in balance so I hope I can help the humans and Faunus coexist with each other to find true peace.

Blake: (blushes and smiles a bit) that's a huge resolution for this world are you sure you can do this?

Ven: (smiles at Blake) as Long as I have my team and you, anything is possible for a guy like me.

Blake: (worried a bit) ven... I have a confession to make.

Ven: what is it Blake I'm all ears.

Blake: (removes her black ribbon to show her cat ears) I'm a Faunus as well I cringed at the fact that you were studying on Faunus and the white fang gang group plus I thought you would be like the racists like the ones here.

Ven: (shocked and worried) b-but why didn't you tell me you were a Faunus when we met?

Blake: (near tears) I was afraid of getting teased again by someone as kind as you.

Ven: (wipes her tears away) Blake, I would never ever do that and I don't care if you're human or Faunus your still the same Blake to me, the mysterious, shy and beautiful person you are plus now I know that you're a Faunus that just makes you more special and makes my mission for balance more important than ever.

Blake: (blushing even harder) v-ven thank you so much I never have thought I could be this happy with a stranger from the stars.

Ven: (looks down depressed) that's why you must stay away from me Blake.

Blake: (shocked) what?! ven why should I stay away from you?

Ven: (looks down) because I'm afraid my darkness will hurt you and I'll do anything to protect you no matter what but now I know this it just made my mission a bigger priority.

Blake: (tears streaming down her face) there's no way I'm going to leave you alone there's no way in hell there's darkness in your heart There can't be.

Ven: there is darkness in me and its brutal, sadistic and enjoys every second of pain and suffering of others weather it's the innocent or my loved ones. that darkness is called vanitas. (Reads a message from sora on his communicator) I have to go sora calling me see ya Blake. (He gets up and walks away to his teammates)

Blake: (worried and still tearing) _oh Ven I gotta help him like he has helped me(smiles with an idea) and I have the perfect plan._

(We move on to ven walking to ozpin's office to discuss something important with ozpin regarding their entrance into beacon academy)

Sora: (tapping his foot) ven! What took you so long? Let's get going inside ozpin wants to see us.

Ven: (rubs his head a bit) ok.. Let's go.

Sora: you ok ven?

Ven: (Lying) yeah I'm good anyway let's move!

(Sora and ven walk into ozpin's office seeing that terra and roxas are already inside)

Ozpin: now that everyone is here I would like to discuss the entrance policy to beacon.

Roxas: but professor aren't we already students?

Ozpin: true but, I personally want to see if what yen sid says of you four and your combat skills are as elite as any hunter are true.

Terra: (confused) so a test of some sort?

Ozpin: correct terra, a combat test against 4 opponents with high ranks in one on one competition to see if your truly worth having at the academy.

Sora: (smiles) that's sounds like fun ok then what are the rules and stipulations if there's any.

Ozpin: (smiles widely) such enthusiasm brings a smile on my face alright the rules are simple. (Pulls a digital diagram of two opponents and two health bars and a virtual arena) here you see two combatants and that bar is your aura level if the aura level is down to zero you lose simple right? Normally for these matches there would be ring outs to end matches quickly but, for this there is no ring out so if you wish to go all out without worrying of a immediate loss so be it.

Ven: (impressed) simple yet, fun alright but, who are our opponents for the test?

Ozpin: (hands team STRV scrolls) these devices will give you updates on events and keeps track of tests and assignments and one for example we have is the entrance exam It will tell you who you are facing in the match a bit later on as I have to update the matches.

Sora: (looks at his scroll) ok got professor thank you so much.

Ozpin: I wish you all the best of luck today oh before you go there is one stipulation if any of you lose a match once then your team cannot become official students at beacon academy.

Team STRV: (glups) we'll do our best professor!

(The team leaves his office)

Ozpin: (sips coffee) I hope so team STRV I hope so.

Beacon's cafeteria, remnant

(Team STRV explains the situation to team RWBY minus Blake)

Ruby: oh man that's some stipulation losing a match from anyone of you will cost the team your stay at beacon.

Sora: I know so whoever we face we can't hold back!

Yang: (to terra) there is a slight chance you have to fight against us you know that right?

Terra: (worried) no doubt that's the problem

Ven: we got to consider this a wake up call.

Roxas: (determined) whatever it takes we have to become students no matter what!

Weiss: (smiles) roxas if you end up facing me don't hold back!

Roxas: don't worry I won't.

Ruby: has anyone seen Blake?

(Right on cue Blake arrives at the cafeteria)

Blake: good morning everyone.

Everyone but ven: morning Blake.

Blake: ventus

Ven: Blake

Sora: ok what happened between you two?

Blake and ven: (angrily shouts) not your concern Sora!

Sora: (frightened) ok I'll leave you guys alone.

(Suddenly the scrolls rings with a new message)

Terra: ok guys this is it.

(Team STRV opens the notification to read their opponents for the entrance battles. Sora will be facing off against Pyrrha Nikos. Terra will be facing coco adel. Roxas will go one on one with Fox alistair. And ventus will face Blake belladonna.)

Sora: (shocked) uh ven! This looks like trouble!

Ven: (looks at the scroll in horror) no way not happening this can't be!

Roxas: it's official ven what can you do!

Ven: (his eyes turn yellow for a split second as he clutches his hair) ugh! My head! Ahh!

Terra: (worried) ven are you okay?

Blake: (worried now) ven?

Ven: excuse me I gotta go. (He runs off to the restroom)

Roxas: man. that didn't look good.

Blake: (to terra) is he going to be ok?

Terra: I hope so Blake.

Blake: (worried) _oh ven please be ok._

(In the restroom ven is clutching his head in agony going into ven's subconscious)

Vanitas: nice to see you again ventus my old friend

Ven: (enraged) vanitas!

Vanitas: don't worry pal I'm gonna take over well not yet at least.

Ven: what do you want from me?!

Vanitas: isn't it obvious. To forge the X blade of course and become God with it.

Ven: not happening i beat you once and ill do it again I will not let you hurt my friends!

Vanitas: (smiling) show me your anguish ventus! Show me your pain and anger do it!

Ven: (bursts a light energy shockwave) SHUT UP!

(After the burst ven's headache is gone and sees a blonde haired boy in front of him)

?: dude you ok?

Ven: (blurred vision) r-roxas?

Jaune: who? My name is Jaune Arc kid rolls off the tongue nicely and ladies love it. I think. anyway, who are you?

Ven: (smiles a bit) my name is ventus you can me ven my friends do anyway.

Jaune: nice to meet you Ven. You know your friends are pretty worried about you man you better get going come on I'll go with you!

Ven: yeah sure. you must know team RWBY right?

Jaune: yeah I do but you guys are a mystery care to introduce me to them?

Ven: no problem come on let's go!

(After leaving the restroom, Ven and jaune go to see their friends. Blake jumps up with tears in her eyes and hugs ven tightly)

Blake: (hold slightly tighten)Ven! I was so worried about you I thought you-

Ven: ( laughing in back pain) I'm fine now Blake but, can you please let go. your breaking my back!

Blake: oh sorry Ven (let's go)

Ven: (fixed his back) team STRV meet Jaune Arc I met him in the restroom a few moments ago after my headache.

Sora: hey jaune I'm sora nice to meet you thanks for helping out Ven.

Jaune: no problem sora anything for a friend.

Roxas: hey jaune my name is Roxas pleasure to meet you.

Jaune: same roxas the pleasure is all mine.

Terra: I'm terra thanks for helping Ven back there.

Jaune: no problem terra pleased to meet you guys! Oh I just saw my scroll is it true you guys are going to battle it out to stay at beacon?

Team STRV: yeah!

Jaune: well good luck guys oh and sora I saw your facing Pyrrha Nikos on the card lucky for you she's a teammate of mine let me introduce you to the other members of team JNPR (he runs of to get his teammates and is back a minute later with them) team STRV met Pyrrha Nikos, lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie.

Pyrrha: you must sora my opponent for the entrance battle (raises her hand for a handshake) don't you think about holding back against me!

Sora: (smirks) heh don't worry I won't.(when he reaches his hand to shake Pyrrha's a loud voice interrupted)

Nora: HI THERE

bgm: Electric de Chocobo

sora: (startled and falls over) Whoa! Ow my head it's like a megaphone just hit me!

Ruby: are you ok sora?!

Sora: yeah I'm (gets interrupted by Nora)

Nora: HEY THERE IM NORA AND YOUR SORA OUR NAMES RHYTHM SORA, NORA AND BACK AGAIN (looks at sora closely)HEYYYY! YOU ARE A CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTE CUTIE! ARE YOU SINGLE? CAUSE I AM WANNA GO OUT ON A DATE SOMETIME SORA WE COULD GO TO A MOVIE THEATER OR A WALK IN THE PARK AND THE CARNIVAL ALL IN THE SAME DAY ALL DAY AND- (someone grabs Nora from behind and back up from sora)

Ren: I'm dreadfully sorry about that Nora has a tendency to be outspoken (offers his hand to give sora a lift) I'm Lie ren but please call me ren.

Sora: (shaking his head after that episode) ok that's an impression from Nora _she'll give Mabel a run for her money!_ Anyway it's nice to meet you too ren. (To ruby) ok well that was fun (shivers) I'm going to have nightmares for weeks!

Ruby: (a little mad) hmph!

Sora: hey you alright?

Ruby: (still mad) yeah I'm just fine!

Sora: (blushes a bit) ok how bout this after all this dies down you wanna go out with me a bit well after exam and to get this Nora buisness out of here.

Bgm: end point.

Ruby: (blushes madly) r-really! I mean I'd love that!

Sora: I'm just happy see you smile again and not mad at me my little heart could only take so much anger.

Ruby: (blushing) thats good to hear. _I love that sora will do anything to make me smile does that mean he likes me as much as I like him!_

Terra: ok we met your opponent sora but, who the hell is coco adel?

?: that would be me.

bgm: tomorrow is mine

(From that statement comes a girl with shades, a beret and a fashion statement to put all ladies to shame)

Coco: the name is coco adel and wait (analyzes terra clothes and terra) your style is feudal Japan so last 10 centuries ago but you in general. are a hunk terra boy. (winks at terra)

Terra: (blushing a bit) first off my clothes are not that bad and second off... Terra boy really.

Yang: (steps in front of coco) back off sister he's mine!

Coco: since when yang?

Terra: (face palms) _my thoughts exactly!_

Yang: since now so back off!

Coco: whatever.. (Gives terra a card and a kiss on the cheek) if you need a fashion change or a girl with what you need call me Terra-boy. see ya in the arena.

Yang: (steamed up) oh she is so dead!

Terra: (grabs yang by her shoulders) hold on yang she's my opponent. not yours I'll take care of this.

Yang: you better win Terra!

Terra: fine how about this when I win you and I get a date ok? Consider it a celebration.

Yang: (blushes and has her flirty smile) I'll take that offer Terra-boy (kisses him on the cheek)

Terra: _either today is my lucky day or my weirdest day either way now I know how sora feels._

(After the whole coco scene a boy with white eyes and a tan shows up in front of roxas)

Fox: are you roxas?

Roxas: that depends are you Fox Alistair?

Fox: yep so I'm your opponent (puts an arm forward) it will be an honor to fight a fellow dual wielder.

Roxas: (smirks and shakes his hand) likewise fox hope your ready!

(As fox leaves Roxas spotted a bunny girl that gave him a wink and walked away)

Roxas: (an eye brow raised up) hey Weiss did you see that for a-

(Weiss out of nowhere slaps Roxas on his right cheek)

Roxas: OW! What was that for?!

Weiss: (furious) oh I don't know maybe because velvet just gave you a blushing wink that's just me!

Roxas: that was velvet? also wait Weiss are you jealous or something?

Weiss: (blushing hard) I'm not jealous I just not liking how she looked at you!

Roxas: that's so jealousy but, ok I understand what I have to do.

Weiss: (blushing) what is it spill it out!

Roxas: (blushes a bit) one date after this whole entry business is through.

Weiss: how dare you try to get out of this with a stupid- wait a (she blushes red) d-d-date with you?!

Roxas: unless you don't want.

Weiss: (reluctant) well if you insist I guess one date with me should suffice but, I want to go dancing!

Roxas: fair enough.

(Outside the cafeteria on the rooftop of beacon academy)

Ven: (worried) _what am I supposed to do with vanitas at anytime trying to cont_ rol _me?_ I'm going to get through this somehow.

Blake: ven can we talk a bit please?

bgm: Ventus's theme

Ven: oh sure Blake.

Blake: (concerned) those yellow eyes I saw was that vanitas?

Ven: (depressed) yes that was him.

Blake: I guess you were right you do have darkness inside your heart.

Ven: that's why I told you to stay away from me cause what if I lose control and hurt everyone around me? I wouldn't forgive myself for that in fact, it scares me to death to think about this darkness and being powerless to stop it.

Blake: (hugs ven from behind) no one should struggle against darkness alone not even you ven. I learned that lesson when I joined team RWBY although we have our moments we always look out for each other like a family should. You helped me smile more everyday despite only being here for a day and bring me closer to the light that's why I need you ven to fight the darkness in my heart and I will fight the darkness in your heart as well so please don't do this alone.

Ven: (holds blake's hand and smiles with a tear in his eye) how can I be so blind trying to push the people who love me when they give me strength? Thank you Blake, for my answer to defeat vanitas for good I just have to remember one thing.

Blake: what's that answer ven?

Ven: (turns around to face Blake) my friends are my power and I'm theirs! Blake let's get this entrance exam over with and together, you and I, will beat vanitas!

Blake: (smiles at ven) now that's the ven I know and love.

Ven: (smirks and jumps up) did you say love?

Blake: (blushing madly) w-well I-I didn't know what else to say it's just to cheer you up y'know

Ven: (kisses her on the forehead) yeah me too Blake I do too. anyway let the battles begin!

Blake: (still blushing and holding ven's hand) y-yeah lets go. _I'm just on cloud 9 right now maybe ven and I could grow this relationship between us into something bigger I'll just take action and see where it leads us._

To be continued in chapter 5: entrance policy part 2

* * *

Hey guys thanks so much for reading to this point and yeah posting 2 chapters in one day is not easy but I need your help guys! I have set up the entrance battles and I need your opinion on which matches should I create first. Here are the battle bracket and decide in the comments which ones to see in the next chapter and the final 2 in chapter six.

(Sora vs Pyrrha)

(Terra vs coco)

(Roxas vs fox)

(Ventus vs Blake)

Thanks so much guys and remember DFTBA!


	5. Chapter 5: entrance policy part 2

Disclaimer: the world of RWBY is created by the late great Monty oum and the world of kingdom hearts is created by Tetsuya Nomura so in any regard I don't own anything of these franchises.

* * *

chapter 5: entrance policy part 2

(The Arena is filled to the brim with students and with white columns surrounding the area and a circle arena having the beacon insignia on it)

Ruby: (excited) I can't believe today is the entrance exam I just hope team STRV got what it takes!

Weiss: (confident) of course they do! Remember they saved us from a giant heartless together. Plus with Roxas I'm sure that team STRV are here to stay!

Blake: you do realize that all 4 members have to win and sora has a hill a climb that's Pyrrha Nikos I just hope he wins this so the others have a chance. Plus I have to face Ven and if I win team STRV is gone.

Weiss: (shocked) I almost forgot that, Blake please throw the-

Blake: (interrupted) I won't throw the match! Ven and I promised to go all out to see who's the best and if he deserves it to be here.

Yang: Blake right Weiss besides, if sora wins then Terra gets to beat coco to a pulp oh yeah that reminds me. (Pulls out a giant billboard with Terra's face and the words in black saying "GO TERRA!") (now shouting) COME ON TERRA!

Ruby: (embarrassed) _sometimes I don't know how I'm related to her._

Announcer: the entrance battle for the newest team to join beacon academy is about to begin in 1 minute between beacon's undefeated champion Pyrrha Nikos and the leader of team STRV sora who is from out of nowhere and we are uncertain what this guy is made of! I just hope he's not nervous back there?

(Meanwhile out in the hallway)

Sora: (nervous) ok guys this is it if we screw up once the mission is a total flop and we need their support to stop the heartless and-

Roxas: (slaps Sora) get a hold of yourself man! You have been training really hard for this we all have. Are we nervous? hell yeah! But that's never stopped us before and it won't now so get out there and don't hold back!

Sora: (calmed and focused) ok thanks roxas ok team ready to get into beacon?

Roxas, Terra, Ven: hell yeah!

Sora: ok then here I go!

(Sora runs into the arena and on the other side is Pyrrha Nikos awaiting for the battle to begin)

Ruby: (sees sora and smiles) GO SORA!

(while running Sora gives ruby a thumbs up and goes to his opponent)

referee: ok you know the rules first person's aura bar to zero loses got it. Hey sora where's your weapon?

(Sora jumps back and summons his kingdom key in battle position)

Sora: it's right here!

Pyrrha: (shocked) your weapon just appeared out of white sparkles is that a new dust?

Sora: nope just magic really, that's all.

Pyrrha: ok then well then (readying milo and Akuko) I hope you go all out!

Sora: (smirks) count on it!

Bgm: noragami first theme by pellek

(Titantron counts dow go! And when the aura meters fill. sora and Pyrrha out of the box rushes towards each other starting off with close combat. Pyrrha front flips and throws her shield at sora while sora on reaction dodge rolls out of the way with the shield lands in the ground)

Sora: (thinking) _when she comes to get her shield that will be my chance to strike._

(Unaware to him the shield moved on its own back to Pyrrha's arm)

Sora: (smiles widely) whoa! your semblance is magnetism?! that's so cool!

Pyrrha: thanks Sora! And good thinking about the shield tactic it's pretty usual for a stranger like yourself.

Sora: hey! It's not over time for some fire power! Fissure firaga!

(Sora points his keyblade at Pyrrha and shoots an explosive fire shot that she blocks but suffers some burns in the process and can't see from the smoke. Sora goes in and slide dashes and trips her followed up by a rising fang clearing the smoke and getting her airborne so sora hits an air combo with light circles and tries to wrap it up with an extra hit via a front flip swipe but Pyrrha blocks in with her shield staggering him and disarms him of his keyblade with an airborne axe kick to his head and sora falls and lands on his feet with aerial recovery but Pyrrha grabs his keyblade to finish the fight but sora smirks as he sees an opening revving up a painted aura familiar to ruby.)

Ruby: (looks at Sora's fist) that aura. is that Sora's-

Sora: got ya Pyrrha!

Pyrrha: ahh! (Tried to dodge but was too late)

Sora: (connects first hit) let's go! (Connects second hit) Metsu.. (Final hit to the jaw screams) SHORYUKEN!

(Audience gets on their feet to witness the maneuver sora did on Pyrrha that no one has done before simply catching her as she was a ball the crowd was cheering loudly as Sora lands on his feet and Pyrrha lands on one knee)

Yang: (shocked and looks at Weiss) what the hell was that?! I've never seen a move like that before!

Weiss: (screaming at yang) you think I know what that was! I'm just as shocked as you! Ruby do you know what that was?!

Ruby: that is one of Sora's new moves its called the shoryuken.

Yang: shoryuwha?!

Terra: (to yang) it pronounced as shoryuken or the rising dragon!

Yang: (hugs Terra) heya Terra-boy!

Terra: (blushes) really yang with that Terra boy stuff again? well anyway we're here to join you to give some idea of Sora's maneuvers.

Ven: your right ruby but, that is a different type of move called the "Metsu shoryuken"

Blake: what's the difference?

Roxas: power output and that aura you saw was just to enhance the final punch

Weiss: although he connected the attack something's wrong. look at Pyrrha's bar!

(They all notice that the bar only went down by 25%)

Sora: (frustrated) _damn it! I thought that would do more damage and the armor didn't help much at all now what do i do?_ Man Pyrrha your pretty durable.

Pyrrha: (wipes blood from her mouth and struggles to get up.) thanks and it was impressive of you using that fireball as cover fire for the punch and you actually got me to shed blood a bit.

Sora: (notices grogginess on Pyrrha) hmm so you are hurt. It seems your aura can heal you so you can still fight but, the shoryuken did a lot of damage and is draining aura fast.

Blake: (looks at the bar decreasing to half) he's right. look again guys!

Ven: well I'll be a monkey's uncle it's down to half now! this fight is nearly over!

Jaune: I wouldn't count Pyrrha out just yet you guys.

Terra: what do you mean?

Ren: when it comes to tough situations, Pyrrha always has a plan to get out of it. Especially her secret weapon.

Ruby: (concerned) you don't mean- _sora please be careful._

Pyrrha: looks like it time kick things up a notch! (switches her spear into her rifle)

Try this sora!

(She fires the first round but sora summons back his keyblade and deflects every bullet flying at him)

Sora: nice try Pyrrha! you gotta do better than that!

Pyrrha: I was planning that one (clicks a button on her rifle and the bullets around sora detonated and sent him flying up in the air)

Sora: (screaming as he takes damage and is launched) _d-detonating bullets! so basically every bullet she shoots is a bomb?!_

(Pyrrha shoots 5 bullets on sora one hitting his back, one hit his left arm, another hitting his right arm, another on his gut and the final on his chest and each shot he never felt Pyrrha jumped on the pillar switching her rifle to sword with the special detonator on the middle of it and tries to swing her sword at sora but he parried the attack and as he would counter attack, Pyrrha detonated the first bomb on his right arm and spun sora causing him to miss and Pyrrha hits Sora's gut with her sword and detonated the bomb there to send him flying to a wall crashing hard. Sora jumped off the wall to attack but Pyrrha set off the bomb on his left arm to make him lose control of the attack and then Pyrrha throws her shield at sora connecting at his back and flying right at her so she detonated the final bomb on his chest rotating him in a back flip as Pyrrha goes for the finishing blow, sora aerial recovers out of nowhere and blocks the attack and as they descend sora is downed to one knee and his aura bar is at 10%)

Pyrrha: *huff* *huff* your aura bar is downed to 10% there is no way to win!

Sora: *huff* *huff* *huff* I won't give up! (A White aura glows around him)

Bgm: let me try by natewantstobattle (Sora's theme)

Ruby: it can't be over not yet! _Oh sora don't give up please!_

Ven: (laughing) you think it's over?! Then you guys don't know sora at all.

Weiss: what do you mean Ven? his aura bar is at ten percent!

Terra: (smirks) then it's time for sora to cut loose and win this battle!

Blake: what do you know about Sora that can change this situation?

Roxas: (sees a familiar white glow) let's just say the show is about to begin!

Sora: (shouts) GIVE ME STRENGTH!

(The glow surrounded sora in reflega and as Pyrrha tries to attack it was deflected and the orb exploded which damages her aura bar to 40% and as the glow fades, sora clothes have turned red with fleur-de-lis symbols on his pants and back plus has summoned the star seeker keyblade and both blades are electrified)

Ren: (in shock) what?! Sora had that power all along in his reserves, Terra do you know what that is?

Terra: (smirks) that is Sora's special move or if you want to call it his semblance the "drive forms".

Ruby: (in shock) I thought the shoryuken was his semblance but this drive form is Sora's ace in the hole?!

Roxas: yep but that's only one of them (points to sora) what your seeing right now is his valor form.

Weiss: (to Roxas) you mean sora has more than one form?

Roxas: that's right Weiss. the rest are the wisdom, master, anti, final and his limit forms in total sora had six forms his can utilize to his advantage as long as sora can still fight. Usually, he would need a friend to lend them their strength to transform well except for the limit form but, due to training with yen Sid, sora can transform at free will!

Blake: that's incredible! Who knew sora had that in his arsenal.

Ven: the drive forms also have one more special ability (points to aura meter) take a look there guys!

(Sora's aura meter went from ten percent all the way back to 100 percent similar to using curaga without wasting magic at all.)

Jaune: (worried now) are you freaking kidding me?! Sora's aura meter it's at full power what's going on?!

Yang: I agree with barf-boy here what's going on here?!

Roxas: (smiles) you see guys when sora transforms, he recovers all damage he took from the fight in English this battle for sora has had a reset!

Team RWBY and team JNPR: (in shock)A reset?!

Ven: yup that means sora is at full strength and not only that, since this is his valor form... Well just watch the battle.

(Back down at the arena Pyrrha looks at the newly formed sora)

Pyrrha: (looks at aura meter and then at sora) wait how are you at full power?! last time I attacked, you were at 10% now your at full power what's going on?!

Sora: this is my ace in the hole my "drive form: valor" in your terms this is my semblance! gives me a well needed recovery and I can do this!

(Sora at blinding speed rushes to Pyrrha and uses rising fang to send her up and swings his keyblades a like a wild man on edge and then lunges forward in a light spear to continue the combo and wraps up with omega finale crashing Pyrrha to a wall downing her aura to 10%)

Sora: (smirks) had enough yet Pyrrha!

Pyrrha: not... Yet... Sora!

Sora: oh well then, I guess I have no choice but to break my limits! Come on DRIVE SHIFT!

(Sora's white light came back and changed his clothes to the set he wore on his first adventure)

Roxas: (rolling his eyes) ok now he's just showing off! this battle is wrapped up as it is.

Yang: (to terra) what the hell is "drive shift"?

Terra: drive shift allows sora to change on the fly to any form he chooses (looks at sora) and by the looks of it, sora chose his limit form.

Ruby: (to roxas) what does limit form do?

Roxas: let's just say sora is near full power now and look closely.

(Pyrrha tries to strike after the shield fades but, sora dodge rolled and charged a rainbow aura to ready his sonic blade limit dashes at Pyrrha with five quick dashes and a light wave dash to send Pyrrha flying and she landed on her feet)

Pyrrha: (clutching her ribs and downed to one knee) _that was fast I didn't even see sora make a move or was he that fast?!_

Ruby: whoa that was fast! Just how strong is sora?!

Yang: I don't know sis but, we're about to find out!

Sora: I'm not done yet Pyrrha. (Points his keyblade) but your finished!

(Sora jumps to Pyrrha and a golden aura engulfed his keyblade in his version of ars arcanum swinging wildly until Pyrrha lost her shield while guarding the final hit sora thought of one final combination)

Sora: say good night Pyrrha! Bind!

(With that spell Pyrrha is trapped and can't move with golden rings holding her arms and legs together)

Roxas: he's going for that combo isn't he?

Ven: yep this battle is over!

Blake: (confused) what combo Ven?

(Just as Blake was getting her answer sora shouts)

Sora: time to end this! ( he hits Pyrrha with a 3 basic air hits and activates his most powerful limit) RAGNAROK!

(Sora charges his keyblade as the energy takes the form of a flower then a mini universe and the shot shattered and hits at the helpless Pyrrha upward then sora jumps and fires the last shot as big as an meteor down on Pyrrha impacting her with a hard crash to the floor and a huge explosion with sora doesn't look at landing but knows it's game over and reverts to his original state)

Sora: (looks at the aura bar as Pyrrha's reads 0) it's all over!

Referee: the winner of the first match is Sora!

Sora: (twirls his keyblade just like cloud's victory animation) OH YEAH!

(The crowd cheers for sora as ruby jumps down from the crowd and runs to sora to give him a hug)

Ruby: (ecstatic) SORA!

Sora: (let's his arms out) RUBY!

(As they embrace sora spins around with ruby to celebrate the team's first win and are a step closer to stay at beacon)

Ruby: (hugging sora) you did it sora! you won Your match!

Sora: (smiling wide holding ruby's waist) yeah I actually did it! That was tougher than I realized cause well Pyrrha is a tough opponent to face (just remembered) oh man Pyrrha! Hold on ruby I gotta heal her real quick!

(Sora let's ruby go and gets a bottle of hi-potion from his pocket and splashed it on Pyrrha recovering every bit of damage on her)

Pyrrha: (waking up) what happened?

Ruby: you lost the match against sora.

Pyrrha: (in shock) I...lost?

Sora: (offers his hand) yeah but, your an amazing Warrior and I hope we have another match soon!

Pyrrha: (takes his hand) yeah we definitely should! Well best of luck to the rest of your team! We're all counting on you guys!

Sora: (shakes Pyrrha hand) thank you so much!

(Sora, ruby and Pyrrha head up to the audience to join their teams)

Announcer: after that spectacular match up! the arena is getting repaired for the next match between team CFVY's leader coco adel and team STRV's muscle Terra which will start in a minute.

Jaune: (amazed) great match you guys as far as this school knows sora you just caused the biggest upset in beacon history!

Sora: (chuckles softly) really?

Ren: yes sora in a one on one match Pyrrha has never lost. 21-0 was her record?

Sora: so I'm the one in 21-1? _Sounds familiar._

Nora: (grabs Sora's arm) YEP THAT'S CORRECT LITTLE SORA MY SNUGGLE BUNNY YOU JUST MADE BIG HISTORY AND IS LIKELY TO BE NO, WILL BE THE MOST POPULAR GUY IN ALL OF BEACON!

Sora: (scared a bit) wait... Snuggle bunny really?!

ruby: (pulling Sora left arm) Nora.. Could you please let Sora's arm go your hurting him!

Nora: (glares at ruby) WHY SHOULD I LET GO HE'S MY SNUGGLE BUNNY RIGHT SORA?

Sora: eh hehe oh boy.

Ruby: (getting madder) he's no ones "snuggle bunny" at all! _Well not yet at least._

Sora: (sighs) _at Least ruby's on my side of this._

Nora: (now pulling Sora's arm) YOU THINK HE'S YOUR WELL NO WAY HE'S MINE!

Sora: (he hears Terra calling him and breathes in relief) excuse me ladies I hear Terra calling me for a bit so see you later (slips his arms out of their grasps and runs) thanks I owe you terra big time.

Terra: yeah you were getting mangled out there!

Sora: now I know how feel around yang I should've helped a little.

Terra: don't worry I'm use to it I'm the with the crush so I gotta deal with it.

Sora: (nods) hmm. But anyway that coco adel looks like a mystery best be careful around her.

(When Terra kept staring at his opponent coco gave Terra a sly wink at him)

Terra: yeah I better be careful.

Announcer: will Terra and coco please report to the arena your match is about to begin!

Sora: good luck Terra it up to you bud!

Terra: yeah I know.

Yang: I'm rooting for you Terra show that coco who's boss?

Terra: (winks at yang) will do yang I've got this.

(He jumped from the rafters and lands without a scratch and walks to the ref and coco)

Referee: ok guys you know the rules let's get it on!

Coco: last chance to back out Terra-boy!

Terra: (smirks and summons the earthshaker) and miss all the fun? yeah right!

Coco: (readying her handbag) your right. This is gonna be fun.

Bgm: fly me to the moon

(The countdown is at zero and the aura bars are filled so Terra and coco went for it as coco swung her handbag and Terra blockes the attack and wonders something)

Terra: (shocked) how the hell that handbag is so strong?!

Coco: (flirty) I'll show you Terra boy If you play nice.

Terra: hmph come on you know I love this action!

(Terra runs with earthshaker and guards an overhead swing from the handbag and uses counter hammer and sends coco backwards and her aura is down to 85%)

Coco: naughty naughty Terra boy. I guess I'm all bothered now lets really have some fun!

Terra: about time! I was getting bored.

(She pressed a button and the harmless handbag turned into a giant Gatling gun aimed at Terra)

Terra: (nervous) holy cow! That was a handbag?!

Coco: (flirty and smirks) now that what I like to see. Shock, awe and a bit of fear. Get ready Terra boy for the climax!

Bgm: preparing for a mysterious destiny-bayonetta

(Coco starts rapidly firing bullets and Terra runs to get out of range then decided to use quake magic to make a trench and dashes into it avoids heavy fire as his teammates look on)

Sora: (nervous) oh boy that was in her handbag?

Ruby: yep how's that for a shock?

Ven: wait you guys knew?! Why you didn't say anything beforehand!

Blake: (smiles) wanted to keep the surprise ven little payback from yesterday.

Roxas: got us there but I hope Terra has a plan.

(Back to the trench under heavy bullet hell)

Terra: (thinking then smirks) I got an idea

( he casts quake on the wall of his trench and began to dig to where coco is then coco looks at her modifications and chooses a sort of fire mine setting to get Terra out and as Terra finished he feels the spot of earth and has located her and was about to punch upward but, the fire bomb goes off sending a torrent of flame from the hole with Terra and coco being sent up in the air. Terra saw an opportunity to attack and took it but coco quickly guarded and knocked Terra off balance then flipped and hit him on the head knocking him into the flames and was thought to be defeated)

Coco: don't mess with coco darling and nice try Terra boy your plan didn't work.

Yang: (she gets ready to fight) that's it this bitch is going down hard!

Sora: (holds yang) wait the fight's not over look at the hole.

(Yang looks at the hole and sees Terra jumps out only with some burns and his top shirt burnt up)

Terra: very impressive coco you got me but I feel groggy with this burnt top. Give me one second!

( when he said that Terra rips his top shirt off and most of the girls start screaming as nothing but a well toned Terra who's topless ready's for the fight ahead)

Sora: (face palms) he doesn't need to do that?! Come on Terra! boys get the shades quickly!

Roxas and ven: yes sir!

Ruby: why sora?

Sora: (puts shades on every male and person without a camera)3, 2, 1... Now.

(Camera flashes go off from all the girls in the arena at near blinding levels)

Yang: (blushing red and tries to get to the ring) topless... Terra... Me... Want!

Weiss: I got her! (Grabs yang and gets a steel chain) that should hold her off until the match ends!

(Meanwhile down at the arena)

Coco: (licks her lips) as I stated Terra boy total..hunk.

Terra: well you just roasted my favorite top so... Let's go wild!

Bgm: hero by flow

(Terra runs to coco with his blade and as she swings her gun, Terra blocks it staggering her then follows up with a binding strike stunning her jumps back and activates mine square to send her up and get ready for his fastest move)

Terra: shotlock: PHOTON RUSH!

(With blinding speed Terra gets on coco's position and does 14 rapid bartering Rams then follows up with 5 curb stomps on coco with the fifth emiting pillars of light which Terra launches coco on to the pillars leaving her aura at 35%)

Weiss: that was fast! what was that move?

Ven: that was his shotlock a maneuver that allows him to do multiple things weather fast charging or multi shots

Blake: basically it's a sort of Swiss Army knife?

Sora: to put it bluntly yes it is.

Terra: had enough coco!

Coco: (getting mad) you didn't have to ruin my outfit! now... Your gonna pay.

(Coco has had enough and switched her Gatling gun mod from fire bomb to mega laser which transforms her gun to a laser blaster and starts charging)

Terra: I have a way to end the fight but it's risky so I better- (noticed his shoulder pad is gone) great where is it (he looks at his top shirt on the ground and finds the shoulder piece and places it on his left shoulder and presses the button on it to activate his keyblade armor)

Yang: (out of her daze) oh man what happened? And who's the knight on the arena and (struggling in her seat) why am I in chains?!

Sora: first off, you went blind with topless Terra, second that knight is Terra in his keyblade armor and thirdly your in chains because you nearly got us disqualified!

Yang: (gets embarrassed) oops sorry guys but I'm OK now! Let me out please?

Sora: well... (The teams give him the go ahead) ok then (fires his keyblade beam and opens the chains) better?

Yang: much better thanks Sora! (Looks at the battle and starts to get worried) oh no...

Ven: what is it yang?

Yang: I've seen that formation before that's the extremis buster it's impossible to dodge let alone block. one shot and it's over for Terra.

Ven: I wouldn't worry about that.

Yang: (grabs ven's shirt) looks I've seen the destruction of that blast first hand there's no way he'll block that!

Ven: (struggling to get free) trust me please.

Yang: ok I will (let's go of Ven) _don't you dare die on me Terra._

Terra: _ok Terra then remember what master eraqus said "Eraqus: Terra with focus and dedication even the impossible is possible" thank you father I'm ready_ (to coco) ok then give me everything you got!

Coco: here goes everything Terra-boy!

(She fires the blast and Terra sets up his guard stance to deflect the shot or something better as the shot hits yang is hear screaming and near tears)

Yang: (in tears) TERRA!

Terra: (found his balance because of yang's voice) I... Must... Live...for MY FRIENDS! (His eyes glow blue and the blast impacts on earthshaker) Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

(The armor begins to crack but the blast was absorbed into the earthshaker and he preps for one final swing)

Terra: hey coco.

Coco: (in shock he absorbed the blast)...

Terra: ball game. (Roaring) TETSUGA TENSHO!

(With one fast swing the blast engulfed coco in a whirlwind of power, sent her flying and her aura meter reached zero with Terra standing victorious)

announcer: the winner of the second match is Terra of team STRV!

(The roar of the crowd engulfed the Arena and Terra reverted to his regular form also yang with tears in her eyes jumps off the rafters to see Terra)

Yang: (tearing) TERRA!

Terra: (hold his arms out) yang... I won

(Yang goes to Terra hugs him and he spins her around the arena when he stopped yang first spoke)

Yang: (holding Terra while tearing) I thought you were going to die! I-I

Terra: (rubs her tears away) it's ok I'm alive because your voice found my balance but, how?

Yang: (blushing and still tearing) I actually have a something to tell you

Terra: Ok then what is it?

Yang: (slaps Terra hard but still in tears) ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! How could you just stand in front of that attack with the risk of death?!

Terra: (didn't feel the slap) look yang when it comes to the fate of the worlds, I'll put my life on the line just to see them have a future I knew the risks but, would I be here if I was afraid?

Yang: (thinking about it) well no but-

Terra: but nothing! I know what I got into but, whatever it takes I will save the worlds no matter the cost cause I'm a keyblade warrior it's what we do.

Yang: (smiling wide) well it's who you are. but, promise me that you'll always come back to me ok Terra?

Terra: (holds yang tight) I promise that I will and I won't go back on my word it's who I am.

Yang: well then (kisses Terra's right cheek) considered that kiss as our promise symbol so,you better heal up coco then and hurry!

Terra: right I'm on my way.

(Terra runs to where coco is an splashed a hi potion healing her and gets her conscious.)

Coco: (still groggy) you know Terra for a unfashionable hunk.. Your pretty strong hearted that's for sure.

Terra: thanks for that coco oh and one more thing (rubs his head) I need your business card again as due to the fire bomb, it got seared in flames.

Coco: (smirks) so you are interested in new fashions so (gives Terra a new card and tried to give him a kiss on the right cheek but Terra stopped her) why did you stop me you don't want my kiss?

Terra: I would but, not on the right cheek cause (looks at yang and smiles) that's the symbol of a promise to come back alive. But, the left has nothing so fire away!

Coco: you got it Terra-boy (kisses Terra on his left cheek to respect the promise)

Consider that kiss your promise to change your clothes up when your ready.

Terra: (holds yang's hand) count on it coco.

Yang: (walking off with Terra to their teams) why did you let her kiss your left cheek?

Terra: (smiles and holds yang's hand tighter) as I said before I keep my promises and the right cheek is your promise which I'll keep for a long time to come.

Yang: (blushes) you'd better Terra otherwise I'll come get you myself even from the afterlife.

Terra: (blushes as well) I wouldn't have it any other way.

(With that in mind Terra, yang and coco return to their teams in preparation for the next match)

To be continued in chapter 6: entrance policy part 3

* * *

Author note

Let me be honest guys, this was not easy to make although the sora vs Pyrrha fight was simple, Terra vs coco was damn difficult considering I'm not good at doing fights between heavy characters and coco in the RWBY series is pretty much a mystery to me but seeing her in action i saw that she's pretty strong holding a Gatling gun like that let alone to use it like a sword. But overall this was fun to do plus I saw your comments on suggestions and I say thank you guys so much and I appreciate your assistance. By the way in regards to the relationships in the story, yes they will happen just not now I hate putting two characters together unless it would make sense. so until then don't pressure me cause this is my first story and I'm just getting my feet wet in this stuff. The final part of entrance policy will take time also as fox alistair is a mystery as well so this may take some time don't worry.

Thanks guys so much and remember DFTBA!


	6. Chapter 6: Entrance policy part 3

Disclaimer: the world of RWBY is created by the late great Monty oum and the world of kingdom hearts is created by Tetsuya Nomura so in any regard I don't own anything of these franchises.

**=time backwards or forward

* * *

chapter 6: entrance policy part 3

(The arena is fixed up from the previous battle and there stands the announcer going over the final two matches)

Announcer: ok beacon academy, the thrid battle of the academy entrance exam is about to begin with team CFVY's fox alistair is going to try and stop the momentum of team STRV cold as he goes one on one with Roxas. Looking at these two combatants (points to titantron displaying an image of Roxas and fox), we are expecting one incredible match up!

(Meanwhile with team RWBY and team STRV in the audience)

Roxas: ok guys looks like I'm up next! Weiss got any info about fox and his fighting style?

Weiss: (looks at scroll) it looks like fox is a speed fighter and has a sort of Muay Thai fighting style so try and be careful cause his semblance isn't listed.

Roxas: I see. well I'm pretty fast as well so i can keep up with him.

Sora: (serious) Weiss is right Roxas, don't be cocky. Fox looks tough plus he's a mystery meaning his semblance could spell disaster cause we don't know at all.

Terra: remember Roxas your fighting to get us into beacon so no matter what go all out don't let up for a second.

Roxas: (nods) ok guys I'll do my best.

Weiss: (grabs Roxas's hand) wait Roxas.

Roxas: hmm what's up Weiss?

Weiss: (blushing) don't lose. Cause I still want to know the real you.

Roxas: (winks at Weiss) no problem for this one. I can't lose and you'll get your answers.

(Jumps down to the arena to meet up with fox to start the fight)

Sora: (looks to Terra) have you seen ven around? The match is about to start.

Terra: I'm not sure probably talking to Blake on the school roof.

(Switching to the school roof with ven staring at the world and wondering about his battle)

Ven: _how did my battle with Blake come to be and is there a purpose for this?_

Blake: hey ven I was looking for you the match is about to start. (Looks at ven worried) are you ok?

Ven: *sigh* yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking how did this match between us become official? Cause something seems off as it was set by someone else.

Blake: um Ven I have something to tell you about earlier today.

Ven: I know already and I told you we needed each other to beat the darkness in our hearts so don't worry about that.

Blake: (shakes her head) that's not it at all ven. It's about the final match between us you see I... was the one who set it up.

Ven: (wide-eyed) w-what! You set up that match but, why? Explain.

Blake: (looks towards vale) you see after your team left ozpin's office I went in for a little chat.

*3 hours back before matches*

(Blake entering the office)

Blake: ozpin, can we talk for a moment.

Ozpin: (smiles) of course blake, what seems to be the problem.

Blake: it's not really a problem it's more of a request.

Ozpin: what is this request?

Blake: you see, in the entrance battles I want to fight ventus myself.

Ozpin: (contemplating) hmm I'm certain I can't do that as the battles are set at random plus, it would be a direct violation of the academy's code if I did so.

Blake: please ozpin I need to face ven I... Just don't want to lose him as we had a talk and told me to leave him be due to some "darkness" inside him I just can't deal with another loss like that.

Ozpin: this seems rather personal to you and ventus does seem to be important to you so... I'll see what I can do... (Types up the final match from random to select and clicks on the images of ven and Blake "officially" setting the match) are you certain of this decision ms. Belladonna?

Blake: (smiles) absolutely, thank you so much professor.

*present time*

Ven: (crosses his arms) so you told ozpin to bend the rules to get this match just so we could make up?!

Blake: (looks down depressed) I just can't stay away from someone like you and I don't care about your darkness either because we both have demons that need to be broken! So we must help each other and I lo- (stopped mid sentence before it slipped out) never mind.

Ven: (puts his arms on blake's shoulders) I understand now... I just was so busy trying to protect everyone from me I forgot that you guys are already here to help me. But now... (Removes hands from Blake's shoulders) It's my turn to help you guys and everyone here (summons wayward wind) it's my turn to become the hero.

Blake: (smiles) ok then "hero" let's get to the arena and I hope you're ready to face ome.

Ven: (smirks) you know I won't hold back Blake, I have a mission to complete!

Blake: (smirks also) just try and keep up with me.

(The two run back to the arena unaware an ominous figure loomed with a black hat and white suit)

?: so it seems Blake here found someone to fight her darkness. (smirks) let's see how can he do the impossible around me.

(Back at the arena)

Ven: sora! Are we late?

Sora: (shakes his head) nope right on time dude.

Ven: sweet man. it's show time!

(Down to the arena where fox and Roxas are ready to fight)

Fox: you seem ready to go Roxas. (Preps his arm blades) show me what you got!

Roxas: (summons oathkeeper and oblivion from thin air and twirls them to collide and set to battle position) no worries fox I'm ready when you are!

BMG: whyyawannabringmedown by aranda

(The countdown hits zero and the aura bars fill up as the third battle begins In a fast start as both fighters at top speed try to get an advantage on the other as the audience sees both fighters going so fast they only see blurs colliding and hoping off walls and niether aura bar has gone down yet)

Yang: whoa they are fast! It's like they went light speed.

Ven: meh not really more like they went so fast the untrained eye can't spot them.

Ruby: (to sora) what just happened down there?

Sora: well you see Roxas and fox first rushed at each other for quick damage they both collided with their blades which stopped their strikes.

Terra: (continued on) then both fighters jumped off from the wall to gain momentum for a definitive hit but, same result again another guard.

Ven: (continued) finally the two were just jabbing each other to get a hit but, every hit was colliding and never hit fox or Roxas leaving the damage at zero.

Yang: (skeptical) that's BS I don't think all that happened let's look at the replay.

(Just as they saw the replay everything the boys stated happened as they told it leaving team RWBY in shock)

Sora: (smirks) you were saying yang?

Yang: (wide-eyed) remind me to NEVER get you guys pissed off.

Terra: note taken.

(Back to the arena with a sweaty Roxas and fox)

Fox: o-ok your fast that I'll admit but, let's tone it down to give the audience a show.

Roxas: (nods) a-agreed that was getting us nowhere at all.

(With that the fight continued in a slightly slower pace clearly seeing the fighters move starting with Roxas jump striking to hit fox but only used one blade while fox guarded the attack he was wide open for the oblivion to attack with an upward spin attack squaring fox in the jaw sending him in the air so Roxas took the opportunity to swing like crazy and his final hit sent fox to the wall which he landed perfectly on and Roxas had a familiar thought)

Roxas: _okay this reminds me of my fight with axel so I pray this works!_

(Roxas jump glided towards fox and they started fighting on the wall with each strike being blocked until fox jumped to get out of the way but Roxas was faster and caught him with clear light the same move he used against axel heavily damaging fox when landing and drained his bar to 75%)

Sora: (smiles wide) there you go Roxas Keep it up!

Weiss: (blushing) _he's incredible! how can someone like Roxas exist?!_

Blake: (looking at the match) don't count fox out yet guys! He's got a trick up his sleeve I know it.

Ven: (to Roxas) stay alert Roxas!

Roxas: (smirks) don't worry I got this!

Fox: (threatening) are you sure... I guess it's time to BURN IT UP!

(Fox presses a button and the arm blades go from guarding his arms to an open mode and his body is submerged in a flame aura with nothing but his eyes which are now blood red instead of the calm white)

Roxas: (readying his defense) _oh boy._

Terra: (shocked) what's going on with fox's body... is that his semblance?!

Coco: (smiles and holds Terra from behind) got that right Terra-boy.

Yang: (getting mad) what are you doing here?! And let Terra go! I stated this before he's mine!

Coco: (holds Terra tighter) if you must know, I'm here to give team STRV here some info on this semblance of fox's named the "Fire fox" plus, it gives me an excuse to see Terra-boy again.

Terra: (chocking) that's good but please, loosen your grip coco. Your chocking me!

Coco: (losses her grip) oops sorry Terra-boy.

Terra: (gasps for air) it's ok I'm good.

Yang: (grabs Terra's arm tightly) well, start talking coco puff!

Terra: (sighs) _great now my arm's gonna fall asleep! Can't catch a break once today!_

Coco: ok guys. you see his aura field that protects his body from any method of fire attacks and will enhance him if he's hit with flames obviously. Plus the stronger the fire attack the more powerful he becomes and faster he gets.

Ven: so, Roxas can hit him with ice as it turns to water dousing the flames right?

Velvet: (out of nowhere) it ain't that easy now cause the flames are so wild not even the iceberg can stop the flames but constant pressure can weaken it.

Sora: (surprised) you must be velvet Scarlatina, I'm sora and this is Terra and ven pleased to meet you!

Velvet: (smiles) I know you guys already read from the scroll plus you guys were awesome in your matches it's him (points to Roxas and blushes) I wanna figure out.

Sora: thanks and also, you mean Roxas? (Looks concerned but worried when Weiss comes over angered) _oh boy_.

Weiss: (angered by how velvet points out Roxas) yeah don't we all!

Velvet: (smirks) are you jealous ms. Schnee?

Weiss: (blushes madly) I-I'm not jealous at all!

Ven: ok guys knock it off! Roxas is in trouble.

(Down at the arena Roxas tries to attack with his keyblades on "fire fox" but each hit wasn't affecting him at all.)

Roxas: (gritting his teeth) what the- why can't I hurt you it's like some sort of fire armor!

Fox: (smirks) your right this is my semblance "Fire fox" it makes me near indestructible to any attempt of contact plus it's doesn't extinguish like normal fires so, water ain't even gonna work.

Roxas: (getting madder) _Damn it looks like I may not have a choice left but, I'll only go "it" if I have really no option left._ Come on fox I'm not through yet!

Fox: (takes a running stance) your about to be.

Roxas: triple blizzaga X2!

(Roxas with his two keyblades fires 3 blizzaga shots from each blade totaling 6 shots at fox but, when they contacted, the damage only drained fox's aura bar to 74% however still connected the attacks Roxas was ready for his "ace in the hole")

Roxas: command style: DIAMOND DUST!

(Roxas glows with a sky-blue aura and his keyblades glisten with a blue energy and surrounding him are snow flakes that protect him from harm)

Blake: hey ven, what's this command style?

Ven: (reminiscing) oh that power brings me way back. You see with command style depending on with magical or physical attribute that applies with an element for example fire brings out the "firestorm" style while electricity, brings the "thunderbolt" style.

Blake: so Roxas using six ice shots forged a sort of ice style right?

Sora: right Blake but, the name is way off line it's known as Diamond Dust!

Ruby: ok Sora now I'm confused there's no such thing as diamond colored dust!

Sora: (laughing) it's not dust from the world ruby it's just the name of the command style nothing more! (Pondering) Although its attack combos are a bit strange.

Yang: (still holding Terra's arm) what do you mean sora?

Sora: wait and see yang. (Smiles) wait and see.

Fox: so I see you have transformations as well. (Smirks) Roxas lets see if you can extinguish my flame!

(The two warriors collide weapons again the flames of Fox are growing weaker as the diamond dust style is neutralizing fire fox slowly but Roxas is noticing he's almost out of time so he swings as hard as he can weaken it faster and relized his combo finish was ready he jumped up and spiked his keyblades to the ground freezing the floor and froze fox In a crystal and as Roxas was about to strike Fox burst with his flame aura destroying the combo and launching him towards a wall hitting hard and Roxas is downed to 50% on the aura gauge and downed fox's aura gauge to 70% from the whole assault)

Weiss: (worried) oh no.. Roxas!

Roxas: (staggering to get back in the fight) w-who are you?

Fox: (still in fire fox mode) I'm the one who'll beat you.

(Roxas swings his oathkeeper to hit him but, Fox blocks with his arm and punches Roxas upward and swipes his blade to hit the abdomen which connects hard sending Roxas down like a meteor then fox flys down and catches him with a swing kick and three hard jabs and after the third hit he grabs Roxas by the throat to talk slowly draining the aura meter all the way to 10%)

Fox: (smirks while holding Roxas's throat) I guess your team is all hype and you are just a "nobody".

(When Roxas heard those words his "X" necklace started to glow plus his left eye turned black with his pupil turning white and his right eye turned white with the pupil going darker and he kicked fox off him and its was weird to fox cause he felt that hurt him and drop his aura bar to 50% )

Roxas: (enraged) I am a "nobody" I admit it but, no one talks bad about my teammates not even the likes of YOU! (An aura of light and darkness streamed around Roxas and he sceamed) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

bgm: Kana boon: spiral

(As the aura engulfed Roxas Weiss began to worry and quickly went to sora to see what's going on with Roxas)

Weiss: (frightened for Roxas) sora what's happening to Roxas?!

Sora: (looking down at the match) _he was left no choice but to cut loose now, it's coming. Roxas's true power has been unleashed._ (sees Weiss all worried) let's just say Weiss that Fox... Just made his biggest mistake.

(The aura turns strands of Roxas's hair black and white, his jacket from the back making a sort of robe similar to how naruto faced against pain for the first time and the jacket is covered in white and black X's matching Roxas's necklace and a X that's with one half of it white while another is black and his keyblades change to an oathkeeper version of xehanort's keyblade and an oblivion version of xehanort's keyblade named oathkeeper X and oblivion X respectively)

Fox: (in shock) _what's going on here? I actually feel scared right now!_

Roxas: (smirks) I can sense you fear Fox what you see here is my full power "X MODE!" (An aura burst occurs when he shouted)

Team RWBY and team CFVY: (in shock) X Mode?!

Sora: yep, the "X mode" is Roxas at his full potential, it took a while for him to master it hell he can only activate it through a balance of rage and determination to trigger it.

Ven: in X mode, Roxas's attributes are enhanced making him faster, stronger and more durable to attacks. Plus just like Sora's drive forms, X mode gives Roxas a reset to his aura meter.

Yang: (excited) whoa anything else?

Terra: with X mode, Roxas is able to tap into any power of light and darkness in the worlds for example: an attack of light could be his ultimate move "magic hour" and can use a darkness move like "kamui".

Ruby: (to sora) what's Kamui?

Sora: (smirks) gotta keep that a surprise!

Ruby: (pouts) not fair Sora!

Fox: I'm not afraid of you Roxas! I still have the advantage!

Roxas: not anymore! (points to his aura meter) look there.

Fox: (looks at aura meter in horror) that's impossible?!(looks at Roxas with fear in his eyes) W-what are you?!

Roxas: (points his thumb to his X necklace) I'm the one who's gonna beat you!

(Fox rushes in to attack Roxas but he easily guarded and struck fox upward a bit and Roxas jumped for a massive rapid fire keyblade jab combo as he's charges more energy)

Roxas: come on! (Finished his charge and jabs fox with a move known as the "hundred crack fist" keyblade style) WATATATATATATATATATATATATAT! WATATATATATATATATATATATATAT! Wataaa!

(The final hit sends fox like a bullet to the wall but, Roxas ran at top speed and used rising fang to send fox up and Roxas jumped and rotated like a ball wearing fox down with each hit like a continuous homing attack then to wrap it up with an axe kick to launch him downward but Roxas dropped faster and prepared a new move as a painted aura lit up his foot)

Roxas: Shinku! (As fox was about to crash land he spin kicks connecting 43 more hits)

Tatsumaki Senpukuyaku! (The final hit brings fox to the ground leaving his aura bar at 10% and fire fox near fading)

Ruby: (amazed) whoa! That "X mode" is so awesome! (Blushes at sora) but not as awesome as the drive forms sora.

Sora: (blushes back) y-yeah thanks but the show ain't over yet.

Weiss: (looking at Roxas in his X mode amazed) _he's absolutely incredible I-I just have no words to say how amazing he is!_

Yang: (still thinking what just happened) um ok... That... was... awesome! I really better not piss any of you off that's for sure.

Ven: note taken but, it's not over and Roxas has one more trick up his sleeve.

Blake: (looks at ven puzzled) what more can Roxas do in X mode?!

Terra: (to Blake) easy answer take a look!

Fox: (notices his flame aura is almost gone but still gets up and wipes the blood off his lip) I guess I underestimated you Roxas that was my biggest mistake but, it's not over yet!

Roxas: (stare's at fox with a glare) your wrong fox.. this battle ends now!

(Roxas closes his eyes and throws his keyblades up in the air and as fox dashed to attack, before his eyes came a dark version of the "X mode" Roxas holding the oblivion X and the original holding the oathkeeper X and the original Roxas jumped to dodge the attack, fast falled and kicked fox back staggering him then his palms charged of light energy)

Velvet: (shocked) wait now there's two of them?! What's that Roxas up to now?

Coco: (shakes her head) I don't know velvet but, we are about to find out.

Roxas: Time for the finish! MAGIC HOUR!

(He rapidly threw the magic orbs at fox at super speed which he was ready to dodge but, then Dark Roxas activated part 2 of the plan with a dark power)

Dark Roxas: KAMUI!

(His eyes warped some of the spheres to another location)

Ruby: (to sora) wait... Did that clone just say.. kamui?

Sora: (smiles at ruby) very perceptive of you ruby! and yes that was Kamui, a powerful teleportation technique that can take anything or anyone to a new dimension or another location.

Weiss: (overheard sora and put one and one together and jumped from her chair) _That's ingenious! Roxas's has got this fight in the bag!_ Go Roxas!

Roxas: (blushes) _at least I got some attention from her._ Ok you know what to do!

Dark Roxas: (scoffed) of course I do. I'm you anyway ya nut job!

(Dark Roxas runs behind fox and activated Kamui again this time the orbs from before surrounded fox leaving him no where to go)

Fox: (panicking) I can't dodge anymore they blocked my options! (Calms down and smiles) Then it is over.

(The light orbs strike Fox leaving him stunned then both Roxas's charged their keyblades for the final strike to end it)

Roxas and : let's go (both run at super speed and swing their blades shouting) DOUBLE ZANTETSUKEN!

(After the attack, dark Roxas faded into oblivion X and teleported back to Roxas and behind him an explosive blast occurred draining the last of Fox's aura meter to zero ending the battle)

Ref: the winner of the third match is Roxas of team STRV!

(Weiss jumps from the audience and runs towards Roxas which is strange to her friends as she never celebrated like this before)

Weiss: (jumped on Roxas and the both fall over while she is snuggling Roxas) YES YES YES! Roxas you won!

Roxas: (blushes deeply holding Weiss tightly) y-yeah I did win also can we get up now?

Weiss: (blushing as well) oh right my bad Roxas.

(The two of them get up and Roxas reverted from X mode and was quickly exhausted panting heavily)

Weiss: (grabs Roxas) are you ok?

Roxas:(stands up) I'm fine thanks Weiss, now if you'll excuse me I gotta heal up fox.

(Roxas ran over to the crater from the explosion and saw fox unconscious and on instinct pulled out a hi potion and splash it on him not only waking him but it healed him as well)

Fox: (groggy) oh man Roxas... I lost didn't I.

Roxas: (nods) you did but, you were an amazing opponent (raises his arm to shake hands with fox) I hope we can fight against each other again.

Fox: (smiles and shakes Roxas's hand) absolutely man wouldn't have it any other way!

(The three teens walked over to there teams and Roxas thought of something he'd like to tell Weiss)

Roxas: hey Weiss.

Weiss: (turns to Roxas) yeah what is it?

Roxas: listen up I'm ready to explain who am I and what are nobodies.

Weiss: (smiles) I'm all ears Roxas.

Bgm: The other promise (Roxas's theme)

Roxas: (takes a deep breath) ok. Nobodies are known as the empty shells of a person when they lose their hearts.

Weiss: really? So another effect of the heart extraction.

Roxas: yeah you got it. the nobodies have no hearts leading them to have no emotions as well being completely empty (gets upset a bit) as they were never meant to exist. I... was never meant to exist.

Weiss: (holds Roxas's hand) don't say that. You were made to exist for a reason everyone was even if your a nobody. It kinda sounds like me trying to impress my sister winter Schnee. Each time I'm around her, the people see her as this near goddess of a huntress and me (looks down) I'm just the nobody it's like I don't exist, that's why I'm always pushy near people like ruby and sora as those two can accept anyone around them it's so foreign to me that I just think there are both from other worlds it feels strange y'know?

Roxas: (grasps Weiss hand tighter) yeah it is weird but, my friends made my emotions emerge and I'm blessed to have friends like that. Plus as for seeing you as a nobody that's damn impossible. Because to me, seeing someone like you just make my non existent heart beat even more. To me, you exist and... as for your sister, let's just say you stand out more than she ever will!

Weiss: (blushes at Roxas just feeling an urge to kiss him) Roxas.. You just know how to talk to someone as their special to you don't you.

Roxas: (shrugs and blushes more) well to me, your incredibly special why did you think I asked you out earlier today?

Weiss: (blushes so hard her face turns red) white roses...

Roxas: (confused) what?

Weiss: (still red) don't make me repeat myself please! Get me white roses they are my favorite flower! Or else I won't ever forgive you.

Roxas: (smiles) ok I promise... Anyway we better get moving the final match will start soon.

(Roxas and Weiss head to their teammates and wait for the arena to get repaired)

Announcer: the final match of the day will take place in 5 minutes between team RWBY's Blake belladonna and team STRV's ventus and as for the rules the stipulation is still in effect and if ventus loses his match, the whole team will not be let into beacon academy but, if ventus can defeat Blake we can greet team STRV into beacon with open arms.

Ven: (gulps) oh man, the stipulation I almost forgot about it so I guess it's all or nothing from this point.

Sora: not only that but dude, your facing Blake in the match. This may be difficult for you.

Roxas: Sora's right we have no idea what you're up against so stay on guard at all times!

Terra: find openings when you get the opportunity and utilize every ability you got.

Ven: (nods) right, thanks guys I'll do my best to win.

(With team RWBY)

Yang: (excited) I can't wait for this matchup between you and ven. Blake this is gonna be awesome!

Ruby: we don't know much about ven's abilities except the d-link.

Weiss: that's right ruby and Blake there is a chance he can use your semblance against you so be careful ok?

Blake: (nods) I'll do my best guys ven won't know what hit him.

(Blake and ven head towards the fixed arena for the last match of the exam realizing that both of them have must give their all)

Referee: ok you two this is the final match of the exam both of you do your best!

Roxas and Blake: right

Referee: (nods) ok then, begin!

Blake: (smirks and ready's gambol shroud in its sheath) hey ven, don't hold anything back cause if you do, I'll know!

Ven: (smirks back and summons wayward wind) don't worry about me holding back because I can't lose no matter what!

(The two warriors clash blades and as they clashed simply, ven notices something important at its that Blake attacked with her sword's scabbard)

Ven: (confused still holding his ground) _why didn't Blake unsheathe her sword unless..._ (Realized something insane and got worried) _oh no._

Blake: (smirks) you're pretty quick to notice that my scabbard is also a sword and I'm also a dual wielder. (pulls the gambol shroud out of its scabbard and converts the scabbard to sword mode)

Ven: _to beat Blake, I'm gonna have to be quick and watch out for her semblance._

(Blake runs forward swinging her scabbard at ven which he jumped on it to get her off guard and as he went for a slash, he connected the attack but, she exploded in a fire burst and ven avoided the blast and knew what happened)

Ven: (frustrated) _damn it a clone! where could she be?_

Blake: (behind ven) right here!

(Ven blockes the gambol shroud's blade but, couldn't block the scabbard and took a hit and he used Aerial recovery to gain footing but the attack dropped his aura to 90%)

Ven: (smiles) that's pretty clever Blake! But, I'm not done yet! _I guess I have to use this._

Blake: (smirks) _he's ready to d-link this time I got him._ Alright ven here I come!

Ven: (puts a hand towards his heart) D-LINK!

(Before he could finish Blake jumped to strike ven only for the attack to be stopped by dragon wings?! And ven gets a hit off dealing damage to Blake dropping her aura to 90%)

Blake: (shocked) d-dragon wings?! V-ven what was that?!

Bgm: lost in thoughts all alone Super smash brothers version

Ven: (smirks and points at Blake) before you interrupted me I was about to say my d-link it called D-LINK: CORRIN!

Team RWBY: (shocked) Corrin?!

Sora: (jumps up excited) Yes! He went with Corrin!

Ruby: (turns to sora) wait, sora who's Corrin?

Sora: oh right, Corrin is a friend of ours with an amazing power to transform into a dragon and can change his body parts into dragon parts for certain attacks!

Yang: (gets more excited) that's incredible! But, Why can this Corrin turn into a dragon?!

Terra: you see yang. the dragon transformation occurs for Corrin because he has the blood of a dragon in his veins allowing him to do what ven just did!

Roxas: because of the bond between ven and Corrin plus a little training allowed ven to configure his body into Dragon parts when a situation needs it from enhancing attack range to new moves in general.

Weiss: (to Roxas) so basically ven as of now is a Swiss Army knife with dragon powers?!

Roxas: make that a water dragon Swiss Army knife and you got the Corrin d-link down flat!

Yang: (glups) _that's not good at all, Blake hates water!_

Blake: (still in shock) ven, your a Faunus?!

Ven: (raises an eyebrow) what?! No I'm not! its just an ability that Corrin can use which I used. But, enough explanation (readying his empty hand) let's go!

(Ven runs towards Blake and as she was about to guard his next attack ven hops a bit and his left arm transforms into a dragon spike and impales Blake and the spike sticks to the ground only for it to shatter as it was another clone then from behind Blake went for a quick attack which ven swung his body for a reverse kick to Blake's gut which gets her clutching her gut from the kick lower her aura meter to 81% and ven's arm reconfigured to a dragon mouth charging a blue water ball)

Ven: (smirks) got ya Blake. DRAGON FANG SHOT!

(Blake gets struck by the water ball not only dropping her aura meter to 74% but, stuns her in place and she noticed ven's dragon arm from the blast is growing bigger as she thought another attack is coming)

Ven: DRAGON FANG BITE!

(The claw clamped down on Blake causing her to crash into a wall draining her to 50% as she couldn't use her semblance while stunned)

Blake: (gets up but barely) your good ven. I thought that my semblance was all you had, apparently I was wrong.

Ven: (morphs his arm to normal) never expect anything less from the d-link that's what threw you for a loop so expect the unexpected from me ok Blake?

Blake: (smiles) I'll keep that in mind.

Ruby: (to sora) was that the configurations you were mentioning before?

Sora: (nods) yep, the first move you saw was the "dragon lunge" this attack if ven can stick his arm in the ground he has 2 options to attack and 2 to defend himself from a jump to a front kick or what you saw the reverse kick and can cancel it depending on the situation.

Roxas: the second move you saw was the "dragon fang shot" a powerful burst of water that can paralyze the opponent for a bit but, can be followed up with anything including the third move.

Terra: (continues from Roxas's point) that third attack being the "Dragon fang bite" which can chomp on opponents causing massive damage to them but, ven must to get up close to use it which is why it's preferable to use "dragon fang shot" into "dragon fang bite" up close.

Weiss: (impressed) that's pretty versatile when you think about it! Giving the options of a pure strategist.

Blake: (shivers a bit) _water... Why does this Corrin have to be a water dragon?_

Ven: (calls out to Blake) hey! Focus will ya.

(Unknown to ven two Blake clones were coming in close but, ven summoned his wings attacking both clones and shattering then)

Ruby: uh sora, his dragon wings just destroyed two clones what was that?!

Sora: that move was "dragon ascent" allowing ven to sprout his wings in a wide attack range to get enemies from all sides.

(Just as sora explained, Blake used a rope swing from her ribbon to attack ven which he dodge rolled out of and tried to shoot him with her mini assault gun but ven deflected every bullet and he ran up to close range and the two started to clash blades with ven starting off with an overhead back hand slash and just as Blake was about to swing with her sword ven jumped up attempts a "dragon fang drop drill" but Blake uses her scabbard to block the attack and fling ven off then she runs at a fast speed which she kicks him in the face dropping him to 85% then after the kick, Blake runs up and slashes ven with flips and hard swings dropping his aura meter to 75% just as she was about to attack again, ven blocked the attack and transformed into a dragon for a bit and stomps down causing a water shockwave and damaging Blake to 65% of her aura gauge plus sending her up in the process ven warps quickly with his "time splicer" casting stopga on Blake plus warping and slashing all over the place and on the final hit the stopga wears off and deals massive damage to Blake dropping her to 30% only which puzzles ven)

Ven: (puzzled looking at the aura meter) _wait. That should have finished the fight!_ (Then pounds his fist to the floor to see what happened to the rest of the damage) _Damn it! Another clone save?! Come on!_ (Breathes calmly) _I guess I have no choice huh? This move should do it._

Blake: (sighs for relief) _that was too close if it wasn't for my clone then that would been the end. But that transformation to counter what was that? I'd better ask._ Hey ven.

Ven: (knew what she thought) the move was called "dragon surge" if your wondering, allowing me to block the attack and activate a brief dragon transformation to a water shockwave to send my opponents upward plus I can attack from all sides (puts away his keyblade and configured both arms to dragon mouths) now let me show you the power of the bond between Corrin and me!

(Ven charges two "dragon fang shots" to near planet size blasts and jumps in the air)

Ven: this is it! DRAGON FANG BURST!

(The two blasts collide with the arena but before the attack hits Blake dodges by jumping on a clone but, the blast created a water-wall around them)

Blake: (smirks) that's a lot of power you wasted Ven! The revert should happen pretty soon.

Ven: (smiles) this water wall isn't my attack only one piece of the puzzle.

Roxas: oh boy he's going for that move isn't he Terra.

Terra: there's no doubt about it Blake better avoid this.

Yang: (gets confused) what's going on guys?

Sora: there's a move in Corrin's arsenal that drains him like a battery but is difficult to dodge.

(The wall of water encased Blake in a dome but, on instinct she summons 4 clones to protect her)

Ven: my path is clear! (Transforms into the dragon form which looks just like Corrin's except is black and white instead of gray and white) TORRENTIAL ROAR!

(the whirlpool of water rushes to the wall and strikes the water wall enhancing the blast and wipes out the clones and drains Blake's aura meter to a mere 20% and reverts ven to his normal form and out of the Corrin d-link and strangely his aura meter went down as well to 30% due to the torrential roar)

Ven: (down on his knees) *huff* _it's over I won_ *huff* _there's no way that didn't drain her to zero._

Blake: (stands up but barely) *huff* not b-bad Ven but, I'm stronger than you think.

Ven: (gets up and smiles) your right and I'm so excited that you are so this means it's time for one last trick.

Blake: (raises an eyebrow) _it can't be another d-link can it? Ven is completely drained!_

Ven: well here I come! (Puts a hand to his heart) D-Link: BAYONETTA!

Bgm: Let's hit the climax

(Ven jumps in the air first his hair grows longer and then creates four magic circle and a huge one with air kisses and traces to throw wayward wind into the air and it scattered into four lights then speeds into the four spell circles and the lights turn into four guns similar in design to "love is blue" but the color is green and has a different named "blustering winds" in golden script. Ven catches the first two guns as for the other two, they land on ven's heels connecting looking like he just got jet shoes)

Ven: (smirks waves his gun to signify to bring it on) now... let's dance Blake.

Bgm: let's dance boys! Bayonetta 1

(Blake rushes in to attack Ven but, he stylishly split kicks the clones away and does a does a heel slide knocking the real Blake up in the air and follows up with a witch twist and two afterburner kicks and another witch twist causing him to chain two punches and kick draining Blake to 10% of her aura meter)

Blake: (in shock) what the hell was that ven?! I thought you were drained!

Ven: I am but, I had enough for one more d-link and I chose bayonetta for combo reasons and (twirls around) for me to dance a bit.

Sora: (gets excited) I can't believe he chose bayonetta this is getting good!

Ruby: (getting curious) ok first Corrin and now this bayonetta who is that?!

Sora: (smiles widely) she's an umbran witch with amazing powers and reflexes making use of powerful combo attacks.

Ruby: (pouts when sora said "she") as in bayonetta is a girl.

Sora: of course she's a- wait (blushes) don't get any ideas because she's like 3,000 years old! Way to old for me to date besides I'm single.

Ruby: (in shock) 3,000 years?!

Sora: (ponders) maybe older never bothered asking cause she is scary when she wants to be.

Roxas: (rolls his eyes) ok now to the good stuff, bayonetta wields four guns each one on her hands and feet similar to how ven is now holding his guns "blustering winds" which are the names he chose by the way.

Weiss: so basically a weapon change and his fighting style changes as well.

Terra: besides being quick on her feet, bayonetta has her ace in the hole, a power called "witch time"!

Yang: (raises an eyebrow) witch time?

Sora: (smacks his forehead) oh yeah I forgot about that power, witch time allows bayonetta or in this case (points to ven) ven has the power to slow down time and catch his opponent off guard! Also one last detail (points to 5 Blake's in the arena) from up here we have no clue which Blake is the real one but, ven will know who's who.

Ruby: how will he do that?

Sora: (smiles) take a close look.

(The six Blake's try to attack ven but, at the last second dodges activating witch time then witch twists up to hit the real Blake and followed up with 2 afterburner kicks then ven dances chanting a spell)

Ven: (spins and screams) AVAVAGO!

(A giant spell seals appears below the witch timed Blake clones then a giant dog demon appeared out of the seal and consumes all of the Blake clones and roars with the sound like an elephant and goes back into the portal leaving the entire audience and staff in shock as to what happened)

Weiss: (shakes her head) that has to be a forbidden dust there is no explanation to how THAT HAPPENED!

Roxas: that wasn't dust Weiss, that was magic (smiles a bit) and powerful magic at that.

Terra: (rubs his head) we forgot to mention this but bayonetta can use her hair as a conduit to summon huge demons like the one you just saw that was Gomorrah, the devour of the divine.

Yang: which explains ven's hair growth to summon (screams out of nowhere) GIANT F***ING DEMONS LIKE THAT?!

Sora: (chuckles) exactly!

Ruby: (smirks a bit) you guys are really something y'know that?

(Ven runs to the witch timed Blake and winds up a punch to finish the fight as some of his long hair made another portal)

Ven: ok Blake. (The spell circle floats over head) it's time to... SHUT...YOU...DOWN!

(A giant fist strikes Blake and propelled her to a wall slowly then sped up when witch time disabled Turing to a speeding bullet and ven ran and caught Blake before she hit the wall but, her aura meter still went down to zero ending the fight)

Announcer: the winner of the final match is ventus of team STRV meaning after winning all their matches... Team STRV is officially Beacon academy bounded students!

(The crowd came unglued as they cheered for team STRV of beacon academy. All members of team STRV and members of team RWBY plus team JNPR and team CFVY came into the arena to confront Ven and Blake to congratulate them for the match)

Ven: (with Blake in his arms smiling) hey guys, we did it!

Sora: (smiling wide) alright we're beacon bound baby woo!

Roxas: I can agree with that statement sora it's over now we made it.

Terra: (smiles) I'm so proud of you little brother today you were great.

Ven: (smiles) thanks guys! Oh one more thing sora, use a hi potion on Blake for a moment?

Sora: (pulls it out of his pocket) ok then, here we go.

(Sora pours the hi potion on Blake healing her wounds but, she doesn't wake up)

Ven: (worried) uh oh did I go too far?

Yang: (smirks a bit) she's just fine Ven I think you should take her to the dorm.

Ven: (nods) ok then, I'll get going right away.

(As Ven walks with Blake in his arms bridal style she smiles softly with a blush on her cheeks knowing her savior is here to stay)

Ven: (blushes while looking at Blake) _I guess it is my time to be a hero! For her._

To be continued in chapter 7 the date part 1: ventus and Blake.

* * *

Authors note:

Hey guys bumbleprime6 here and thanks so much for reading up to this point I'm just so excited that so many people are loving my story so far and I wanted to gift you guys with the most adrenaline pumping battles I could ever give and create for you guys plus in your opinion what do you think about the "X mode" I introduced plus the d-links of Corrin and bayonetta plus which d-links would you guys like to see Ven use in the future (just not anything to OP like saitama or superman I gotta have standards y'know!)

Just as the title indicates for next chapter, yes I want to develop the pairings a little more just to relax from the action I've given thus far cause my goal remains to pair all members of team RWBY with all members of team STRV and since there's four couples, four parts ought to do it

Thanks so much guys and remember DFTBA!


	7. Chapter 7:The dates part 1:Ven and Blake

Disclaimer: the world of RWBY is created by the late great Monty oum and the world of kingdom hearts is created by Tetsuya Nomura so in any regard I don't own anything of these franchises.

Quick note: hey guys remember the side note I made in chapter 1 about ven's age yeah please disregard that one because ven's age isn't revealed in BBS so I'm gonna assume he's 10 in birth by sleep and kingdom rose takes place 7 years after those events and after dream drop distance basically it's kingdom hearts 3 well my interpretation at least anyway thanks for listening and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

chapter 7: the dates part 1: ventus and Blake

(Taking place after the entrance exams ven has taken Blake to team RWBY's dorm and has not left ever since)

Ven: (still worried he went to far) _oh man this stinks after the hi-potion I was certain she would wake up by now._

Blake: (starts stirring to wake up) w-what happened? (Blushes when she sees Ven) V-Ven?! What are you doing here?

Ven: (turns around, smiles and lunges at Blake hugging her) thank goodness you woke up I was so worried about you.

Blake: (blushing even harder) y-you were worried about me?!

Ven: (blushes and let's Blake go) of course I was worried about you we're friends aren't we?

Blake: (still red and smiling) y-yeah we are friends (lowers her head) so I guess you're gonna celebrate with your team huh..

Ven: (nods his head left and right) no, they already have plans for tonight besides they can't break their promises so I got nothing to do.

Blake: (smiles a bit) really? What are your friends up to?

Ven: from what they told me... Sora is going on a date with ruby right now to explore a place called Vale, Terra and yang are going to a club in the night and Roxas has to go dancing with Weiss (laughs a bit) but, should've warned Weiss that Roxas is not good at dancing despite his speed and athleticism.

Blake: (ponders at the situation) hmm interesting.

Ven: (blushes and looks away) y'know you and I could go out to celebrate and you can show me around Vale at night what do you say?

Blake: (smirks and turns Ven around) Ven are you asking me out on a date to play tourist?

Ven: (blushes harder) you don't have to if you don't-

Blake: (smiles) I accept your offer Ven be ready by eight pm ok I'll meet you by the front of the school.

Ven: (nods) ok then... I Better get going I'll see you tonight Blake.

Blake: (waves at ven) see ya Ven.

(Ven walks out of the dorm to get ready for his date tonight with Blake just hoping this goes well)

*8 pm in the night*

Ven: (runs to the front of the school to find Blake In a beautiful black dress and quickly blushes and has his eyes widened) B-Blake you look beautiful.

Blake: (blushes and nods her head left and right) no I don't think so Ven.

Ven: (still blushing and puts forward his hand) to me You do... now come on let's get moving the night is young.

Blake: (takes his hand) ok then let's go ven.

(The two of them walk into the night and head off to the city of vale)

Remnant, city of vale

(When the pair arrived at vale the sights and sounds took Ven for a loop as he's never seen a world this big)

Ven: (in awe) whoa this city is huge! it even bigger than radiant garden.

Blake: (points to a fountain in the park) hey ven lets go to the park we could walk for a bit there.

Ven: ok let's go.

(The pair go off to the park and find it completely empty which both of them don't mind at all as to them silence was golden and as they walked around they took in the shimmering lakes and the post lights guiding the path to the fountain. Throughout the whole trip Blake was holding ven's arm and didn't let go for one moment and when they reached the fountain, ven broke the silence)

Ven: this place is incredible I feel I don't want to leave but...

Blake: (getting upset) you'll have to leave eventually because of your mission.

Ven: (puts his hand on Blake's shoulder) don't worry we'll be back before you know we were gone.

Blake: (smiles a bit) I hope so... Ven?

Ven: what's up Blake?

Blake: can you tell me your story and how your journey began?

Ven: ok then Blake, listen closely. It all started 7 years ago.

Blake: (raises an eyebrow) 7 years ago? How old are you ven?

Ven: I'm 17 years old so yeah this story was from when I was 10.

Blake: (smiles) ok cool! well the story?

Ven: ok then as I was saying this story takes place 7 years ago in a world called "the land of departure"

*7 years ago*

The land of departure

(Nightfall finds a ten year old ventus in his bed when he sees shooting stars)

Ven: (pops up from bed) huh?! A meteor shower!

(Ven grabs his jacket and ran watch the meteor shower as he ran he saw tall poles with wooden targets he thought of something)

Ven: I guess I have some time to practice a bit. (summons wayward wind)

(Ven ran towards the first target pole and hit a three hit combo and it turns signifying his success)

Ven: (fist pumps) sweet! Time for magic practice.

(Ven casts fire to the target but, accidentally set the target on fire)

Ven: (panicked) uh oh! Um freeze and wind!

(Ven cast blizzard and aero to stop the flame which worked but left the target in shambles)

Ven: (rubs his head) oh boy, I better get going!

(Ven ran to his favorite hill spot to watch the meteor shower and after it he took a nap on the hill and a woman with blue hair bent forward and smiled at the sleeping ven)

?: (shouts)hey! wake up Ven, you hopeless sleepy head!

Ven: (pops his eyes and got up quickly) whoa! Aqua don't scare me like that! Give me a break will ya?

Aqua: (smiles) someone has to wake you up sleepy head! At the least you should of brought a blanket.

Ven: I guess but, (looks up at the sky) that place I dreamed up was it just a dream? I feel like I've been there before.

Aqua: (pats ven's head) except you've always lived here with us.

Ven: (smiles) yeah... I know.

(The two of them walk to the summit and sit down to look at the stars)

*modern time*

Blake: (smiles) you're quite curious about the worlds when you were younger but, who's Aqua? (Looks down a little upset) is she your girlfriend?

Ven: (blushes and nods left and right) w-what? of course not! Aqua was more of a mother or big sister to me.

Blake: (sighs and puts her head on ven's shoulder then smiles) _that was too close for comfort._

Ven: (coughs to get Blake's attention) as I was saying.

*back to 7 years ago in the land of departure*

Ven: hey, Aqua?

Aqua: (turns to ven) Hm?

Ven: (looks up) have you ever wondered what stars are? Where light comes from?

Aqua: hmm... They say-

Terra: (interrupted Aqua) that every star up there is another world.

Ven and Aqua: huh?

Aqua: (smiles a bit) Terra.

Terra: (nods) yep, hard to believe there are so many worlds out there besides our own. The light is their hearts, and it's shining down on us like a million lanterns.

Ven: (raises an eyebrow) what? I don't get it.

Terra: (smirks) in other words, they're just like you, ven.

(Stands up and walks towards Terra)

Ven: (still confused and feels insulted) what does THAT mean?

Terra: you'll find out some day, I'm sure of it

Ven: (shakes his head) I wanna know now!

Terra: (stare's ven down) you're too young to know now!

Ven: (starts getting a bit mad) quit treating me like a kid!

Aqua: (giggles)

Terra: (turns to Aqua with his hands on his shoulders) hey, what are you laughing at?

Aqua: I can't help it (laughs) you two would make the weirdest brothers. (Laughs)

Ven and Terra: huh? (smiles at each other)

(All three of them laugh thinking about what Aqua just said about "the weirdest brothers". after their laughter Aqua stands up)

Aqua: (to Terra) oh yeah I almost forgot Terra, you and I have our mark of mastery exams tomorrow.

(She digs into a pocket and pulls out three star shaped necklaces a blue one on her right hand, a orange one and a green one on her left hand)

Aqua: I made us good luck charms (tosses the orange necklace at Terra) catch.

Terra: (caught the orange charm) woah!

Aqua: (throws the green charm to ven) here!

Ven: (smiles) I get one too?

Aqua: (smiles) of course, one for each of us!

Ven: yeah!

Aqua: (looks at the sky) somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit... And the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find your way back to each other. (Ponders the blue charm) technically, your supposed to make them out of seashells but, i did the best I could with what I had.

Terra: (face palmed) man, sometimes Aqua, you are such a girl.

Aqua: (puts her hands on her hips) hey, what do you mean by "sometimes"?

Ven: (looks at his charm) so this isn't a real good luck charm?

Aqua: well, that's yet to be seen. (Smiles) But I did work a little magic on it.

Ven: (jumps up) really? What?

Aqua: (closes her eyes and smiles) an unbreakable connection.

(Ven and Terra look at each other and nod at each other and after a quick sparring session the team almost headed off to their rooms)

Ven: (raises a thumbs up) trust me, you guys are ready! you're going to clean up at the exam tomorrow.

Terra: (smiles) I hope it's that easy.

Aqua: it's just like the master said. "Power is born within the heart. When the time is right, just need to look inside yourself... And you'll find it there.

Ven: (nods) hey why don't we call these charms "wayfinders" their purpose is to find the way back to each other so it seems fitting right?

Terra: (smiles) I like it! What about you Aqua?

Aqua: (pats ven's head and smiles) it's perfect.

*modern time in vale*

Ven: (looks down at his wayfinder) That would be the last night we ever spent beneath the same stars.

Blake: (rubs her eyes) that's some story ven it sounds like you had the perfect life with Terra and Aqua.

Ven: (still looking at the wayfinder) yeah... I may have reunited with Terra but, Aqua is still missing and we're gonna do whatever it takes to find her.

Blake: (gets curious at the wayfinder) may I take a look at the wayfinder ven, please?

Ven: (nods) sure Blake. Please be careful with it ok?

Blake: (nods) ok Ven I promise.

(He takes off the wayfinder from his neck and hands it to Blake and the moment she got a glance at it she smiled)

Blake: (looking close at the wayfinder) it's so beautiful ven, Aqua worked really hard on this didn't she?

Ven: yeah she really did (starting to shed a tear) it's just... I have to find her and my team won't give up until it happens!

Blake: (hands back the wayfinder) your ven I'm certain you'll save Aqua! so, what about the rest of the story, and what is the mark of mastery exam?

Ven: (wiped his eyes) thanks for that Blake. ok the mark of mastery exam is a test for keyblade wielders take to become keyblade masters and only another keyblade master can authorize it.

Blake: (nods) I see so what happened during exam that changed your life?

Ven: (looks down) this portion of the story is not easy to tell but, I'll do my best. Now... it's the day of the exam.

*7 years ago in the land of departure*

(In the throne room in the land of departure, Terra and Aqua stand before 3 thrones. Ven stands off to the side. Ven looks up at the man sitting at the rightmost throne. The man looks at him. Ven looks down on the floor due to nerves then immediately straightens up master eraqus who sat on the leftmost throne stood up and walks over to Terra and Aqua)

Eraqus: (puts arms behind his back) today, you will be examined for the mark of mastery. (Smiles softly) not one but, two of the keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates... But, this is not a competition nor a battle for supremacy. This is also not a test of wills but, a test of heart. Both of you could prevail or neither. (Sways his left hand to master xehanort) but I certain that our guest... Master xehanort (he nods in response) did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years to fall short of the mark. I trust that you are ready.

Terra and Aqua: yes!

Eraqus: (smiles) then let the examination... Begin!

(Eraqus raises his keyblade and summons light orbs for the exam unknowingly to him xehanort moved his hand and the orbs of light was surrounded with darkness and its acted erratically to the shock of the students and master)

Eraqus: (perplexed) oh?

(Master xehanort smirks as Terra and Aqua went after the orbs, taking them out one by one until one goes flying to ven)

Terra and Aqua: Ven!

(Ven slashed the orb with a spin attack from wayward wind)

Ven: Don't worry about me, (back slashed another orb) you two focus on the exam!

Aqua: (now worried) but Ven, you're in danger here! Go wait in your room.

Ven: (nods back and forth) no way! I've been looking forward to seeing this- you two becoming keyblade masters. (Smiles with determination) there's no chance in hell in going to miss it now!

Terra: (looks at Aqua) he can take care of himself. (Smirks at Ven) he's been training as hard as we have.

Ven: (positions himself for battle) yeah!

Aqua: (sighs but smiles) ok then, stay sharp Ven!

(After the orbs of light were defeated everyone returned to their location)

Eraqus: (ponders the situation) well that was quite unexpected... However, one must keep a still heart even in the most trying of circumstances. (Smiles) it was an excellent test, one I chose to let unfold. Which brings us to your next trial.

(Terra and Aqua proceed to the center of the room with Aqua drawing out her rainfall keyblade and Terra brings out his earthshaker keyblade facing each other)

Eraqus: Now, Terra and Aqua, the two of you will face each other in combat. Remember there are no winners- only truths. For when equal powers clash, their true nature is revealed. Begin!

(Terra and Aqua run at each other clashing their blades and hop off to start. Aqua used a fire plus thunder spell fusion to attack Terra but he held his keyblade up as a lighting rod and absorbed the attack and redirected it to Aqua who on instinct activates reflect to bounce back the counter until Terra guarded the shot and threw it up in the air. As he got frustrated, Terra's right hand had darkness which he noticed and suppresses it immediately)

Xehanort: (smirks) _this Terra has potential to be a powerful warrior if he only channels that darkness. Such potential wasted here fighting for light._

(Aqua and Terra decided to end it with their shotlocks with Aqua activating bubble blaster and Terra using dark rush popping the bubbles and then Terra used an attack that surrounded earthshaker with darkness which was unknown to Aqua as she enveloped the bubbles around her blade to stop the attack)

Aqua: it's now or never! BUBBLE BURST!

Terra: BANISHING BLADE!

(The attacks collided causing a bubble to envelop them and a darkness aura surrounded the bubble which caught xehanort's attention completely)

Xehanort:(smiles evilly) _he is the one... My new vessel of darkness... Terra!_

(After the collision, both warriors were exhausted and master eraqus ended the match standing next to master Xehanort)

Eraqus: we have deliberated and have reached a decision. (Smiles) Terra, Aqua you both have performed commendably. (Now serious) however, only Aqua has shown the mark of mastery.

Aqua: (gasps) I-I have master?!

Eraqus: (nods) indeed you have, your potential has the power to cut through the darkness which makes you a valuable candidate for the mark of mastery. Congratulations Aqua.

Aqua: (bows) thank you master.

Eraqus: (looks at Terra with sadness) unfortunately, the same can't be said for you Terra, as you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiently in check. That kind of recklessness with darkness can turn you into something much worse that is all.(Sees Terra's depression Puts a hand on Terra's shoulder with a smile on his face) do not worry my son there is always next time and remember Terra, with focus and dedication the impossible is possible, and your light will shine through. (Turns to Aqua) Aqua as our newest keyblade master, you are entitled to certain knowledge. Please wait here for further instructions.

(master Xehanort and Eraqus walk away)

Aqua: hey

(Ven runs over to the both of them)

Ven: Terra, I'm sorry.

Terra: it's not your fault Ven but, (looks at his right hand) the darkness... Where did it come from?

Aqua: (looks concerned) Terra I-

Terra: (interrupted Aqua) sorry Aqua... But I need some time alone oh and... Congrats on passing the exam, you've earned it.

(Terra walked out of the castle for some alone time to think)

*modern time*

Blake: (in shock) this all happened in one day? This sounds unbelievable.

Ven: (looks at Blake scratching his head with one finger smiling) yeah it does but, that's not even the half of it. I haven't even mentioned vanitas yet.

Blake: (looks at Ven seriously) I understand he's your dark half but, what did he do to make you leave the land of departure?

Ven: (looks down) let's just say he told me I had to leave before it was too late.

*7 years ago in ven's room*

Ven: (swinging a wooden keyblade and flips it on its back with Terra's name on it)

Terra (sighs)

Vanitas: better hurry, ventus...

Ven: huh? Who are you?

(A masked boy is standing in ven's room)

Vanitas: or you'll never see Terra again.

Ven: (raises an eyebrow getting pissed off) what? get real. I can see Terra anytime I want.

Vanitas: hmph, like right now? He's leaving you behind loser. And by the time you catch up... He'll be a different person.

Ven: (now pissed off) Look-whoever you are- you don't know the first thing about Terra! me and him will always be a team and our bond of brothers will never break. (Gets into fighting position) you trying to pick a fight or what?

Vanitas: (smirks under the mask) _once a loser always a loser._ Oh, Grow up. Is that what you call friendship or "brotherly bonds"? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself. Come on what can you possibly know when your stuck here, looking at nothing but what's in your tiny damn world.

(A dark portal opens behind the masked boy and he walks towards it but stops to tell ven two more things)

Vanitas: (turns to ven) before I go, loser the name is Vanitas don't you forget it and second. Don't get in my way or else hell is your next stop.

(Vanitas walks through the dark portal leaving ven to think about what he told him about Terra)

Ven: (ponders the situation) vanitas huh? Terra! I better get moving.

(Ven leaves his room to find Terra after he left, he immediately saw Terra and saw he was about to leave the world)

Ven: Terra!

(Ven is running down the stairs in front of the castle to reach Terra in the forecourt)

Terra: ven? (Turns around to see ven running towards him)

Ven: (breathing heavily) I...I-

(Terra pats ven on the head)

Terra: it's okay ven... I'll be back soon.

(Terra taps his shoulder guard and activated his keyblade armor and points earthshaker to the sky and opens a portal to leave the world then he tosses his keyblade and it transforms into a hover motorcycle with instead of wheels has a turbo booster and 4 large sort of blade guards surrounding the bike)

Ven: (wide eyed) whoa!

(As Terra was leaving ven got a bit disappointed because he couldn't tell Terra about vanitas but, he knew that he has a chance so ven taps his arm guard and activated his keyblade armor then tossed his wayward wind and it turned into a hover board and chased after Terra to travel with him little did he know that Aqua called for him)

Aqua: (concerned) Wait, ven come back!

(Not hearing her ven left through the portal going after Terra and towards many worlds)

*modern time in vale park*

Ven: (eyes closed) and that's when my journey begins.

Blake: (wide eyed) that's an incredible story ven it's just so unreal like a fairy tale,

Ven: (smiles) that's a fun way to look at it.

Blake: (looks down depressed) I wish I had as strong a bond as you and Terra do.

Ven: (smiles) of course you do Blake. Your teammates in team RWBY remember plus you have Sora, Roxas, Terra and... (Grabs her hand blushing) you have me. How can you not be happy with bonds like that?

Blake: (still upset) yeah but, bonds don't last forever.

Ven: (has an eyebrow raised) wait what do you mean?

Blake: (looks at ven) I use to work with a friend who's now an enemy when I was in the white fang.

Ven: (shocked) what?! You were in the white fang! But, what happened?

Blake: it took place 5 years before I joined beacon (she stood up still holding ven's hand and began walking around the park) my old friend Adam Taurus and I were pulling off a heist which at first thought would help with our cause against the human discriminating Faunus peacefully however when I discovered Adam's true intent to not only take the dust but, blow up the train taking innocent lives that's when I thought we should go our separate ways so I disconnected the portion of the train not only betraying the white fang but betraying Adam. However from that day, I decided that I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence. Instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress.

Ven: (looks up) I see that's some story.

Blake: (getting depressed) but, I'm uncertain whether I made the right choice because all the bonds I made could be broken by one swing of the sword.

Ven: (shakes his head) I know you made the right choice because, your heart chose this path knowing there is another way to end the discrimination with violet methods. Plus your not alone in your struggle as your friends are here to help no matter what it's like what Terra said to me "when I really need you, I know you'll be there".

Blake: (near tears) why ven... Why would you go so far for me? Even though I did all this.

Ven: (wipes her tears away) why wouldn't I? (Smiles widely at her) you're my friend.

Blake: (blushes harder) ven... I don't know what to say.

Ven: there's something you can say but, how to say it or do it are totally different things but... You don't have to answer right away give it some time alright?

Blake: ok... For now all I can say is thank you for being you ven.

Ven: no problem, (looks at his watch) we better get moving back to the academy right away.

Blake: (nods) right lets go ven.

(After the two of them get to their dorms Blake holds ven for one more thing to tell him)

Blake: ven?

Ven: (turns to Blake before going in) yeah what is it?

(Blake kisses ven's cheek and she blushes immediately with ven near the same shade of red)

Blake: (blushing) thanks for the date and I want to go on another one anytime we're not busy.

Ven: (blushing) y-y'know what? I'd love that.

(As they walk into their dorms Blake and ven sees their teammates sleeping with huge smiles on their faces after their dates)

Ven and Blake: _something tells me this life... Has gotten a lot better than before._

(The two of them head to bed ready for the future in beacon academy little do they know evil lurks in the shadows)

Emerald forest, remnant

Roman: where is he? Cinder fall got any clue to where our guest of honor is?

Cinder: (closes her eyes) he'll be here.

(Out of a dark corridor an old man appears in a cloak similar to organization 13)

Roman: (goes through his hair) about damn time old man! Where have you-

Xehanort: (places his keyblade on Roman's throat) you would do best as to keep that silver tongue shut unless you wish to lose it?

Roman: (quaking in fear) u-understood sir.

Cinder: why did you call us here Xehanort?

Xehanort: just a gathering of the dark in this world which is vast in quantity but, you two have a purpose to serve above all else. (Looks directly at cinder) your darkness is strong but, you fail to channel it, to let it consume you which is why I'm here. Follow me and all of your wishes shall be granted.

Cinder: (smirks) where do we begin?

Xehanort: for now let the heroes enjoy their utopia but, when the time comes the dark shall destroy them all.

(When xehanort spoke a man with a black and red jacket and white mask covering his eyes with red hair appeared)

Adam: your master xehanort? Quite unexpected but, I sense a great power within you I need your help.

Xehanort: (smirks) you wish to seek a revolution do you not? _So your "his reincarnation?" Excellent Sora has finally met his match._

Adam: (surprised he figured it out) yes.

Xehanort: then come with us and harness your darkness as this world will see a revolution. (Smiles secretly) _Soon the X-blade shall be mine and these pawns shall suffice to my plans._

(The four of them leave through a dark corridor and head off as Armageddon is soon coming)

To be continued

* * *

Author note:

Hey guys bumbleprime6 here and ok this part is new so listen closely xehanort is taking cinder fall, Roman and Adam to harness their darkness but, think about what did xehanort mean by "his reincarnation" describing Adam as it is not another xehanort. nope, it's of someone else hell the person or entity may not be from RWBY or kingdom hearts that's all I'm giving away at the moment. Also don't focus on the villains plan too much as I'm still focused of getting the relationships to develop between the heroes and their interests. And a huge favor guys I'm doing Sora and ruby's date for chapter 10 so you guys can choose the next one I do so its either Terra and yang next or Roxas and Weiss to be next either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks so much.

p.s: by the way the 4 parts of the date will focus on the origins of the main cast for anyone who doesn't know either RWBY or kingdom hearts just to get your feet wet for newcomers.

by the way the 4 parts of the date will focus on the origins of the main cast for anyone who doesn't know either RWBY or kingdom hearts.

Personal note: guys if you know anyone or heck if you guys are good artists on deviant art then I would appreciate it if I can have a cover page I can use for "kingdom rose" something on the lines of either one of the 4 couples in a cutesy or romantic gesture (no lemon please) or all 8 main characters together I would appreciate it also heads up the couples are as follows just to get an idea:

Sora X Ruby

Terra X Yang

Roxas X Weiss

Ven X Blake

Send a link in you comment if you have one and once again thank you so much guys!

DFTBA: (don't forget to be awesome)


	8. Chapter8:The dates part 2:Terra and Yang

Disclaimer: the world of RWBY is created by the late great Monty oum and the world of kingdom hearts is created by Tetsuya Nomura so in any regard I don't own anything of these franchises.

* * *

Chapter 8: the dates part 2: Terra and Yang

(In the arena team STRV minus ven and team RWBY minus Blake are currently celebrating from the entrance exam and professor ozpin is in front of team STRV with 4 school uniforms and planners to present to the team)

Beacon arena, remnant

Ozpin: it is my honor to announce that team STRV is officially apart of beacon academy and as such we present you with these uniforms and planners.

(The team takes the uniforms and looks at them closely)

Sora: (raises an eyebrow) you guys have a dress code? That's interesting.

Goodwitch: in an academy like this... It's only fitting to have such high standards as these.

Terra: (shrugs) she has a validating point Sora so, best to get use to it.

Goodwitch: (looks at Terra closely) _this Terra has the perfect understanding of honor quite well i must have a word with him._ Terra!

Terra: yes ms. Goodwitch?

Goodwitch: I personally wish to speak with you for a moment.

Terra: I would be honored but, I have plans with miss xio long so... Another time?

Goodwitch: (frowns a bit) very well Terra I will see you first thing tomorrow morning.

Terra: (bows forward to Goodwitch) it will be my honor ms. Goodwitch farewell. (he walks over to yang to continue celebrating)

Goodwitch: (smirks) _such honor and integrity, i look forward to our conversation... Terra._

Terra: (sees yang) is there a yang xio long here? I'm supposed to be her bachelor for the evening!

Yang: (smirks at Terra) what does this ms. Xio long look like sir.

Terra: (ponders and blushes) well she has Long beautiful blonde hair, purple eyes and a divine figure with... Certain assets.

Yang: (grabs Terra and squishes him in her breasts smirking) would "these assets" qualify sir?

Terra: (muffled in her breasts) yep that's them alright now please... (Dropping the confidence act) Let me go!

Yang: (let's go) nice try playing flirty Terra but... (Draws her pointer finger down Terra's chest) I think I do it better love.

Terra: (shrugs) can't argue with that. Anyway... Where are we heading tonight?

Yang: (smiles) meet me at the front of the school at 8:30 tonight and then you'll see.

Terra: (raises an eyebrow in suspicion) ok then... See you at 8:30 tonight.

(Yang walks off to her team's dorm as both await for their date)

*8:30 pm*

(Terra gets to the front of the school to see yang in her usual attire as he walks over to the exit)

Terra: (bows formally) greetings ms. Xio long.

Yang: (fists on her hips smiling) your pretty punctual y'know that? Anyway You gotta drop the soldier act just for tonight ok?

Terra: (now confused) "soldier act"? What do you mean by that?

Yang: (now walking forward with Terra) I don't know dude just relax and enjoy yourself man! Just be yourself.

Terra: (looks down) well... I wish I could but... I can't.

Yang: (looks at Terra with concern) why not?

Terra: yang it's a long story I don't want to bore you with it lets just have fun!

Yang: (smiles but is still concerned for Terra) you're right lets and I know just the place.

Terra: (now concerned) yang... What are you up-

(Yang grabs Terra hand and runs to the location)

Yang: (smirks) you'll see Terra trust me on this one!

Terra: (his arm being pulled trying to catch up with yang) YANG! Slow down!

(The two of them headed off at a quick pace to vale but, a specific spot she knows too well)

Junior's club, remnant

(Looking at the club, Terra got a little cautious about it)

Terra: (confused) uh yang?

Yang: (holding Terra's hand) hmm?

Terra: (points at the building) why are we at a club?!

Yang: come on Terra! You gotta learn to lighten up y'know? (Pulls him to the junior's club until stopped by a bouncer)

Bouncer: (puts his hand forward) hold it! Let me see some id!

(He looks at yang and starts to sweat as she cracked her knuckles and chuckled)

Bouncer: _oh man not again!_

(She winds a punch forcing the door open and she and Terra walk into the club with his eyes going wide in amazement of the architecture and design of the entire club)

Bgm: catch me if you can (sonic riders zero gravity)

Terra: whoa! This place is impressive yang but... (Points to the unconscious bouncer) did you "have" to knock him out?

Yang: he's a tough guy. (Waves her left hand up and down as a sign not to worry) he'll walk it off now... Let's have some fun and this is a date between us so... turn off that "solider switch" and relax.

Terra: (gets nervous but, understands) alright then... Lead the way yang.

(Yang leads Terra to the dance floor and she and him start dancing and as the music goes on... Terra sees yang and is almost hypnotized by her dancing and he is starting to move not by his solider action but, from his heart as he just moved like a man possessed as he back flipped spun around then got on his back and sprung back up like a spring with a kick up and followed up with a leg sweep into a hip hop helicopter ending with a stall then kicks up again into a windmill which got the crowd super hyped to see Terra)

Yang: (wide eyed and flirty) _oh my oum! Is that really "the soldier" of team STRV? It like he's a demon possessed! I Better get him relaxed more often and I have my "ways" to do it!_

Terra: (in shock as he continued spinning) _man I've never felt like this in a while..._ (Smiles) _maybe yang's right! there is a time to relax a bit so I better wrap it up with this!_

( Terra adjusted his body to a one handed stall and jumped off his hand and landed on his feet spinning once points one finger to yang which gets her blushing)

Terra: (winks at yang pointing at her) and... Jackpot. Yeah baby!

(The crowd starts cheering for Terra and he just takes it all in bowing and going off to a table cooling Down from the dancing until approached by yang)

Yang: (smirks at terra) that's some impressive moves Terra! Seems you like my little date location.

Terra: (breathing fast to cool down) yeah I've never been that way in 7 years! Man that was awesome! I should go out with you move often.

Yang: (blushes at Terra's comment from but relized the time frame he spoke immediately was in shock) wait... Seven years? Terra... How old are you?

Terra: I'm 25 years old why?

Yang: (looks down depressed) oh ok then.

Terra: (looks concerned) what wrong yang?

Yang: (gets more upset) well It's your age... You're older than me I'm only 17 that means we-

Terra: (interrupts yang) ok I see what you mean. (Puts his right hand on yang's left shoulder) but, that doesn't matter (points to yang's heart with his left hand smiling) as long as you have the strength in your heart you can make the impossible well... Possible and just looking at you (starts blushing) your strength of heart will carry you through any trial ahead. (Looks down depressed) I can't say the same about myself unfortunately.

Yang: (gets surprised hearing that last statement) are you kidding me?! Terra... You're the most strong hearted person I've ever met and the way you stood there against coco's laser cannon in your match proved it to me... You're heart is incredibly strong and also you didn't give up no matter what happens.

Terra: (still upset) thank god you were fortunate enough to not see me 7 years ago then when although physically I was unstoppable but from within... I was manipulated from day 1.

Yang: (grabs Terra's hand off her left shoulder and begins to hold it tight) what happened... 7 years ago? And don't give me that long story crap! I'm worried about you.

Terra: (looks at his left hand because he was holding yang's hand with his right hand) let's just say... Darkness (grips his empty hand into a fist) was my corrupted ally.

*7 years ago in the land of departure after the mark of mastery exam*

(Terra sits at the bottom of the castle's steps pondering his lose of control over the darkness)

Terra: (thinking) _There's darkness within me... So what does that matter? I know I'm strong enough to hold it back but, why here and why now?!_

Xehanort: (reading his mind) yes... You are indeed strong.

(Terra stands up and turns around to see master xehanort at the top of the stairs)

Xehanort: (looks forward to the sky) the darkness is nothing to fear... Young Terra.

Terra: (in shock) Master Xehanort...

Xehanort: (voice becomes sympathetic towards Terra) And yet... How frustrating that eraqus refutes its power. Why, you could train under his tutelage forever and still... You'd never be a master in his eyes.

(Xehanort begins walking down the stairs out of the castle)

Terra: (now near begging for answers in frustration) but why? Help me understand, master Xehanort. What is it that I have failed to learn?

(Xehanort reaches the bottom and continues walking)

Xehanort: (smiles) you are fine as you are. (Raises his right arm) Darkness cannot be destroyed. It can only be channeled (grips his hand to a fist) do you understand Terra?

Terra: (bows forward) yes. Thank you, master.

(The bell from the castle start ringing and Terra heads inside with Xehanort opening a dark corridor and leaving the land of departure)

*modern time*

Terra: (looking down) so I listened to that advice and I... Just became more susceptible to his plot.

Yang: (wide eyed) oh man no wonder you're always on guard with your solider attitude.

Terra: (looks at yang) yeah to insure I never go astray again... But, those 7 years got way worse when I battled and nearly killed my father.

Yang: *gasps* (covers her mouth in pure shock)

Terra: (grips his hands to fists) it happened when Xehanort warned me about eraqus attempting to kill ven.

*7 years ago in the badlands*

Terra: Master Xehanort, you wished to see me?

Xehanort: (in a panic) there's no time to lose! I have terrible news regarding ventus as he has stumbled upon the secret of his origins!

Terra: (now intrigued) Ven? I just saw him, he passed right in front of me. (Getting worried) what happened?

Xehanort: (still worried) ventus is on his way home. If you could've seen the fury in his eyes... I'm certain he's capable of anything. I fear the boy may use force to obtain the truth out of eraqus. Master Terra, you must see to your friend's safety.

Terra: (nods in acknowledgement) of course master Xehanort.

(As Terra armored up and left master Xehanort smiles evilly knowing everything is going according to plan)

The land of departure

(Terra is flying down to see ven with master eraqus with his keyblade drawn ready to kill ventus. Terra speeds up to stop him)

Eraqus: (to ven) you must exist no more!

(Eraqus charges his keyblade blast and fires chains to kill ven when Terra calls out to him)

Terra: Ven! (He jumps in front and negates the attack)

Ven: (in shock) Terra!

Eraqus: (just as shocked) what?

Terra: (turns to his master enraged) Master! Have you gone mad?!

Eraqus: (enraged) Terra! I command you- step aside!

Terra: (still furious) No!

Eraqus: (getting madder) you will not heed your master?!

Terra: I won't heed a master who seeks kill my brother!

Eraqus: (shakes his head) why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you don't have it in your heart to obey me... Then you'll have to share ventus's fate (he sheads a tear and runs to attack Terra) Die!

(Terra guards the first few hits from Eraqus and then Terra swings his keyblade at eraqus matching blow for blow)

Ven: (trying to stop the fighting) enough Terra! He's right...

Terra: (not wanting to hear more) Quiet!

(Eraqus uses a sort of force push attack and throws Ven and Terra back which Terra lands on his feet Ven doesn't. Terra picks Ven up while Eraqus ready's another attack, terra focuses and gets surrounded by a dark aura)

Terra: (has finally had enough) you may be my master. But I will not... Let you hurt my brother!

Eraqus: (sees the dark aura) Had the darkness taken you Terra?!

(Terra opens a dark corridor and throws Ven into it)

Ven: wait, Terra!

(The portal closes and Eraqus runs forward to attack Terra with an over head swipe but Terra blocks it and pushes Terra with the same force push used to push ven and him back to push eraqus)

Bgm: legacy by Eminem

Eraqus: (looks at Terra with disappointment) I never thought it'd come to this... Me against my own student.

Terra: (runs towards Eraqus) your the one who caused this attacking Ven!

(Terra swung his blade at eraqus which he jumps out the way then charges the same chain attack but it came out faster than usual impaling Terra in his arms legs and body plus getting him attached to a wall where eraqus walks forward to talk one more time)

Eraqus: (still in tears) I never wanted this my son! You were supposed to destroy the darkness Not join it! How blind for power must you be Terra?! This must stop at once!

Terra: (bleeding from his mouth pulling with all his might to break the chains as the aura grew even darker) you don't get it do you? I... Am willing to do anything to obtain power and that power will protect everyone. Even a blind enraged man like you! Obsessed with the light as it is YOUR DARKNESS! (He pulls harder and begins to scream) ERAQUS!

(The darkness around him Broke the chains that binds him and transformed Terra into a dark armor similar to dante's devil trigger in design except for a difference in a black and yellow color and the chest having his symbol on the front)

Eraqus: (in shock of what Terra has become) _in the name of kingdom hearts... What have I done?_

(Terra notices the chains in him and pulls them off him leaving wounds bleeding profusely but, they were quickly closing as this "dark devil trigger" healed him)

Terra: (in a demonic voice) Master... Today you will pay for attacking ven!

(Terra moved in at a blazing speed which shocked eraqus and he swung a 10 hit keyblade combo so fast it only activated when Terra placed the sword on his back, the attack damaged eraqus to a near point of death so eraqus activated his keyblade armor to combat this "dark devil trigger". As The two of them clash the world around them changes from the trees shattering to the castle falling apart constantly swinging harder and harder shaking the very world as they fly fast and collided blades mid air, it causes lighting strikes and it begins to rain hard)

Eraqus: (now in his armor) Terra stop! This battle will tear this very world apart!

Terra: (in his demon voice) you're the one who caused this! You just started a war that I intend to end right now you failure of a master!

(Terra raises his keyblade upward and darkness engulfed it becoming the banishing blade once again to end it while Eraqus focused his blade charged with light to combat the banishing blade. The two of them fly at Mach speed ready to end this)

Terra: (in demon voice) ERAQUS!

Eraqus: TERRA!

(The two of them hit there marks as both men hit the abdomen swiping their blades with Zantetsuken and after the attack the rain keeps falling on them. Both men fell to one knee feeling the damage however, Terra stood up as the victor reverting from "dark devil trigger" while Eraqus stayed down exhausted after reverting from his armor and Terra was rushing to his master)

Terra: (near tears) what have I done... Master... I just... Wanted to keep ven safe. I've never intended for it to go down like this!

Eraqus: (shakes his head in exhaustion) no... You were right, I have failed you, Terra. Perhaps I have no one to blame but myself for the darkness inside you. My legacy has always been to destroy the darkness when I forgot to realize the balance between the two entities and from that same legacy... I have done worse- raising my keyblade against you and ventus! My own sons. My own heart is nothing but darkness!

(A spear of darkness impales Eraqus in the heart from behind oozing blood from his chest instantly killing him and falls towards Terra who's now on his knees)

Terra: (now crying on his knees)MASTER ERAQUS!

Eraqus: (slowly dying) Terra... Please don't let the darkness take you as it has me... Find the balance my son and forge your... Legacy. Your heart... Knows your love the most.

(with those final words, Eraqus dies and his body converts to stars of light fading away)

Terra: (now crying harder as the rain continued) F-FATHER!

(A man walks to Terra which he finds him on his knees)

Xehanort: (looks at Terra) what a sight. Why do you trouble yourself with remorse, master Terra? The man was hell bent on doing harm to your brother, his own pupil and son!

Terra: (he recognized the darkness that struck Eraqus down was his) Master Xehanort! Why?

Xehanort: (finally getting aggravated at Terra's blindness to the matter) you know, at times I find your progress quite striking. And that "dark devil trigger" was your greatest achievement thus far but you still fall short. Let all that anger out, my boy. Give your heart over to the darkness!

Terra: (summons his keyblade) what do you mean?!

Xehanort: *sigh* still so blind... Then I will make you see. Come to the place where all Keyblade wielders make their mark on fate carving their legacies- the keyblade graveyard! (Summons his keyblade) (evilly smirking) there... You will watch your dear Ventus and Aqua meet their ends, and the last light within you and your legacy will die!

(Xehanort fires a beam of darkness into the sky and grows into an orb of destruction to destroy the land of departure)

Xehanort: you won't need a home where your going.

Terra: what?! Xehanort!

(Terra activates his armor and transforms his keyblade to leave the world and as he leaves, he sees his home getting destroyed then pulls out his wayfinder)

Terra: Ven, Aqua... I won't let him hurt you because your both my legacy now and I will fight... For my legacy.

*modern time*

Terra: (looks down) after I left home for the last time I went to the keyblade graveyard to end all this.

Yang: (near tears) oh man did you win Terra?

Terra: (shakes his head back and forth) no... In fact my will was separated from my body into my keyblade armor so in other words... I failed in beating Xehanort.

Yang: (streaming down tears) o-ok well how long were you out of your body?

Terra: (wipes yang's tears) as stated before 7 years but, it was thanks to Sora... I was able to get my body back and now I'm a part team STRV so here we are now in remnant.

(Yang walks to Terra still tearing and hugs him tightly and Terra stands up to hug back)

Yang: (holding tighter) I won't let you go Terra... Not ever.

Terra: (smiling) y'know I have to thank you.

Yang: (still hugging him) why? All I can do is listen.

Terra: are you kidding?! You did a lot more than just listen. I don't know how but, thanks to you I can smile again and have fun and... Feel hope all over again (puts a hand on yang's cheek) thank you yang for all this.

Yang: (smiles) anytime Terra.

Terra: (looks at the clock) we better get going yang its late.

Yang: (holding his neck) do we have to?

Terra: (smiling) yang...

Yang: (eye rolls then smiles at Terra) ok let's go back.

(The two of them leave the club and head off for beacon back to their dorms)

Terra: well here we are dorm sweet dorm. (Looks at yang with a smile) I had a wonderful night. Let's do this again sometime soon.

Yang: (turning away from Terra nervously) yeah... See ya.

(Just as Terra was about to enter his dorm, yang runs up and turns Terra out of nowhere and kisses him fully on the lips which shocked him completely and she rushed back to her dorm with a red face)

Terra: (blushing all over) _y-yang..._

Yang: (still red in the face) _that was stupid but... It feels like each second I'm with him I just... Want to love him more._

(Terra walks into his dorm as he thought about the quick kiss from yang to which he smiled widely)

 _*eraqus: Your heart knows your love the most.*_

Terra and yang: (both blushing gripping their chests) whoa...

To be continued

* * *

Authors note:

Hey everyone it's me so oh man that was some chapter and things just got a little more interesting between terra and yang. and if you paid attention to how I wrote the end to the chapter you'll see something familiar... Hint: the same thing was done in an episode of spectacular spider-man. Also that was just insane to write let alone to think of plus I wanted to do something more with Terra's darkness so what do you think of the "dark devil trigger" to spice things up and yes for those wondering about after this four parter I'm going to crank the action to an eleven in well chapter 11 so just hold out a little more guys.

Thank you so much guys: DFTBA (don't forget to be awesome)


	9. Chapter9:the dates part3:Roxas and Weiss

Disclaimer: the world of RWBY is created by the late great Monty oum and the world of kingdom hearts is created by Tetsuya Nomura so in any regard I don't own anything of these franchises.

* * *

Chapter 9: the dates part 3: Roxas and Weiss

(As the celebrations were continuing in the arena Weiss looks at her scroll to see a recorded message from her sister winter)

Winter: to my dearest sister it's time for the annual Schnee company ball so please arrive by 7 pm in atlas and the festivities will begin at 8 pm and please try to bring a date not one of your teammates. I hope to see you and your date here by 7 pm and make sure he has a suit.

(The message ends and Weiss smiles a bit as she enjoyed the annual ball every year but, frowned because she unfortunately couldn't find a date due to her "bright personality" each and every year)

Roxas: (looks at Weiss with concern) hey Weiss... Are you ok?

Weiss: (snaps up to look at Roxas) oh yeah... I'm ok it's just that...

Roxas: (tilts his head) what is it?

Weiss: (looks down) well... today is the annual Schnee company ball and I always ask a friend to go but this time... I need a date.

Roxas: (smiles and puts a thumb on his heart) no problem... I'll go as your date tonight!

Weiss: (still looking down upset) considering you have to. because of your promise...

Roxas: (interrupted) this doesn't have to do with the promise... (Looks up blushing) I-I want to go out with you Weiss and if this party tonight is the only way then... (Puts a fist to his chest) I'll do it!

(Weiss blushed and stared right at Roxas not believing what she just heard that he wants to do this out of his free will which just makes her run up and hug him)

Weiss: (blushing while holding Roxas) t-thank you Roxas I...

Roxas: (puts his hands on her shoulders and smiles) no problem Weiss so... What time do we need to head out?

Weiss: (shows Roxas the message on her scroll) here it is...

(After listening to the message, Roxas gives back the scroll)

Roxas: (nods) alright then we gotta head out at 6:30 pm to atlas academy.

Weiss: correct and... (Looks at roxas's clothes) you can't go like that!

Roxas: (looks at his normal gear) what's wrong with what I got on?

Weiss: (blushes) n-nothing at all it's just... That this is a formal event and-

Roxas: (puts his arms forward and pushes gently in the air) ok I guess I'll get a suit... (Smirks) actually I have a suit in my dorm and I just gotta get it ready. So ms. Schnee... I'll see you at the front of the school at 6:28 tonight until then (takes her right hand and kisses it) I'll see ya later.

Weiss: (looks at Roxas walk off and smiles while looking at the spot where Roxas kissed her) I'm looking forward to it.

*6:28 pm*

(Weiss is in front of the school in her "snow pea" outfit waiting for Roxas impatiently starts walking around)

Weiss: (looks around and is getting mad) where is he?! If he doesn't show up I'm gonna- (just as she was about to finish she sees a blonde boy coming towards her with a white rose in his hands and covers her mouth with her hands)

Roxas: (waves with his left hand) hey Weiss... (Looks at her briefly and then blushes seeing the "snow pea" outfit) wow... You look beautiful.

(Weiss didn't respond as she is in shock that the boy in front of her is Roxas which earlier in the day she saw him in his normal outfit but now sees him in a red buttoned down shirt, a white tuxedo jacket with 12 golden crown buttons, black dress pants, dress shoes, his X necklace hanging out in front of his black tie but, what caught her attention the most was his hair as its not widely spiky as its mostly a smooth spiky as his top spikes was combed down to go forward rather than up and now has noticeable bangs coverings around his ear while the rest of his hair is combed down)

Weiss: (blushes madly) R-R-Roxas is that y-you?!

Roxas: (nods but then blushing in embarrassment) yeah... It's me alright oh! I almost forgot... Here (hands Weiss a white rose) you said it was your favorite flower so I looked all over remnant for this and...

(Weiss runs up to Roxas and kisses his cheek and takes the white rose and cuts the stem to place the flower in her hair)

Weiss: (gives Roxas her left hand) so... Ready to head off?

Roxas: (holds her hand and is holding the gummi ship Mark 2 block in his left hand and throws it causing the transformation) now I'm ready.

(The two get on the ship to fly over to atlas academy for the annual ball)

Atlas academy, remnant

(When getting off of the ship Roxas grabs the cube and sees the academy as it is way bigger than beacon but, has a design of Alcatraz prison with more spires)

Roxas: (looks in disgust) this looks like a place for soldiers rather than students.

Weiss: (nods) your right... That's the purpose of this academy where as beacon is peaceful this place is the opposite but, just as efficient as every other academy in remnant.

Roxas: (still upset) well... We better get moving... this place so far brings back bad memories.

Weiss: (looks confused) bad memories?

(The two walk to the gym which was turned into a beautiful ball room with diamond encrusted white ribbons on the rafters and tables for the guests which their many seated already and 3 thrones marked for the Schnee family with the middle is for their father and the left and right being for the Schnee sisters)

?: (walking forward) you finally showed up dear sister.

Weiss: (looks at who was walking towards her and smiles) winter! I've missed you sis!

Winter: (smiles) so have I Weiss and... (Looks at Roxas) who's your guest?

Roxas: (looks at winter with hesitation) I'm Roxas and you must be winter schnee.

Winter: (extended her hand) indeed I am

And I've heard all about you and team STRV from beacon academy. With your team's kind of potential as atlas academy students-

?: (interrupts winter) this world will be in better hands.

(The three of them look to see a man with a strong physique and a hair style similar to superman's except for the white lines on the side of his head wearing a white over coat with a gray under coat and white dress pants)

Winter: (salutes) general ironwood! Sir!

Ironwood: (puts a hand up) stand down winter it is fine enjoy the night. (Looks at Roxas smiling) so... Your Roxas... of team STRV it's an honor to meet you at last.

Roxas: (still cautious) likewise... General ironwood I presume?

Ironwood: (smiles and extended his arm) Roxas... Tonight call me... James.

(Roxas shakes James's hand but is still cautious)

Ironwood: (notices his tension) is everything alright?

Roxas: (fakes a smile) yes! Everything is just fine thanks for the concern James.

(Ironwood nods and heads off to speak with Weiss's father)

Weiss: (starts getting upset) Roxas... If you're not feeling well then-

Roxas: (interrupted Weiss) don't say it... I have my suspicions but... I won't let it ruin this night for you!

Weiss: (gets close to Roxas holding him close) if you need to talk... I'm right here.

Roxas: (starts to hug Weiss) yeah... I got it (looks at Weiss with a sparkle in his eyes but then blinks for a moment and sees Xion and backs up) X-xion?! (Starts backing up as he's seen a ghost) n-no it can't be!

Weiss: (looks confused) Roxas... Who's Xion? (Starts getting mad) is she your girlfriend?!

Roxas: (shakes his head to see an angry Weiss) w-what happened? Uh oh... W-Weiss are you-

Weiss: (slaps Roxas hard) who the hell is Xion?! Answer me... now Roxas!

Roxas: (looks down while rubbing his cheek) first off... no Xion was not my girlfriend, secondly ow! And thirdly she was... (Starts to tear up) my best friend.

Weiss: (looks at Roxas with wide eyes and covers her mouth) she was your b-best friend? I didn't know I'm really sorry!

Roxas: (smiles a bit) it's fine Weiss really but... Go enjoy the dance I wanna be alone for a bit. (he starts walking off)

Weiss: (runs after Roxas) wait Roxas-

(A random guy tries to dance with Weiss but, in pure anger and determination gave him a low blow with a hard kick getting him out of the way and runs to find Roxas)

(Meanwhile the bad memories in Roxas's head kept hurting him so he clutched his head to make the pain stop)

Roxas: (clutches his head) man! Why did I have to think about Xion at a time like this when I'm on a date with Weiss (whacks his forehead repeatedly thinking of his mistake) Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! How can I think of the past when I'm with the most beautiful girl ever?!

Weiss: (blushes behind Roxas) I-is that true Roxas?

Roxas: (gulps as he turns to see Weiss behind him) w-well um...

(Just he was about to answer winter walks towards them to get the two back to the dance)

Winter: I don't mean to be rude but... (Grabs both Roxas and Weiss and starts walking) we must get back to the party as introduction won't start without You Weiss.

Weiss: (still blushing) r-right sister.

Roxas: (now blushing) w-we're coming!

(As the three of them came back inside Roxas found his seat near the front of the three chairs for Weiss, winter and their father)

Weiss's father: (stands up) greetings all and welcome to the 45th annual Schnee company ball. We are honored to have guests such as you here this evening and hope you all have a wonderful night here.

(The crowd claps and Roxas as well but, is looking around to see if he can spot that vision of Xion he briefly saw then rubs his eyes)

Roxas: (stops clapping and rubs his eyes) what was that all about? And why did I vision Xion for? I should just calm down it's probably nothing.

Weiss's father: now... My eldest daughter will have the first dance with any guest of her choice and my youngest daughter will choose next. (Looks to winter) make your choice

(Winter looks at the various men around the ball room then smirks as she found choice)

Winter: the person I choose is (points her finger to Roxas) you.

Roxas: (in shock stands up) w-what?! Me!

Weiss: (just as shocked as Roxas) w-why Roxas sis?!

Winter: (walking towards Roxas) well... I'd like to see personally what he's made of first hand (smirks) unless you mind sister?

Weiss: (blushes and looks away) h-he's not my boyfriend so... g-go on ahead!

Roxas: (thinks fast) um winter I don't think you made the right choice I r-really can't-

Winter: (grabs Roxas's arm and goes to the dance floor) it'll be fine Roxas I'm certain that someone like you can dance.

Roxas: (glups and thinks) little does she know that I...CANT...DANCE!

(As the ball room music played, winter was moving ever so elegantly while Roxas well... Let's just say he's trying not to fall)

Winter: (looking at her dance partner confused) Roxas... Is everything alright? You seem you are about to fall.

Roxas: (trying not to step on winter's feet and regain his balance) well... To be honest... I can't dance winter (looks down at his feet) it feels like I have two left feet and I'm trying not to *whoa*(almost falls but holds onto winter's shoulders) fall.

Winter: (smiles) very well... Perhaps I can give a view pointers. First off, keep your eyes on me and stand tall. (As Roxas stands straight, winter Adjusted his hands and places Roxas's left hand on her hip) second your left Hand should be here and your right (grabs the right hand and interlocks it with her left) should be interlocking with my left hand upward. How do you feel Roxas?

Roxas: (looks around himself and sees he's balanced) hey... I'm balanced!

Winter: (nods) excellent now we move to step 3.

(While Roxas was trying to dance, Weiss was sitting on her throne waiting for winter to finish and she rejected every guy that asked her to dance as she only wanted to dance with Roxas)

Weiss's dad: (looks concerned) why aren't you dancing Weiss? (Looks at the situation) oh... I see you wish to dance with Roxas but... How come?

Weiss: (looks at her father) dad... Did you ever feel something when you met mom for the first time, like as if she was all you needed?

Weiss's dad: (smiles) of course Weiss, I loved your mother at first sight, her kindness, her smile and her loving heart won over me easily despite not being of rich descent. (Looks to a photo of him and Weiss mom who look like and older version of winter) we worked through our doubts and had a beautiful relationship and a wonderful family. (Turns to Weiss) is that how you feel for Roxas?

Weiss: (turns to see Roxas looking at her with a wide smile and she smiles back) y'know... I'm just hoping so. I feel safe and warm when I'm with Him sure someone like Neptune is easy to crush on and God was I blinded by that. But, Roxas... is something different. I feel he's the light i'm missing in my life and the key to thawing my cold heart but, whenever I see him with another girl... I lose it and turn to my "ice queen" state just to keep my emotions in check (looks down depressed) I just... don't want to lose him dad.

Weiss's dad: (looks to Roxas still trying to dancing) that sounds like me as well Weiss.

Weiss: (shocked) how so?

Weiss's dad: well... I was know as the "ice king" before for my cold military tactics but, when I met your mother... She became that flame to melt it and find the real me. Do you think Roxas can do that as well?

Weiss: (smiles) i believe in him dad.

Weiss's dad: well... All I can is be yourself and let your heart guide you my daughter.

Weiss: (looks at her father) yeah thanks dad.

(The music ends and the crowd starts clapping and Weiss's dad stands up)

Weiss's dad: (clears his throat) and now... The guest Roxas will choose his next dance partner and that will remain his choice for the rest of the night. (Looks at Roxas) the choice is yours young one.

Roxas: (smiles) my choice is obvious sir! I want to dance with Weiss Schnee for this night!

(Weiss blushes and smiles and she looks at her father)

Weiss's dad: (smiles) very well Roxas enjoy your evening.

(Weiss walks down from her throne and heads towards Roxas who is waiting at the bottom of the steps with is right arm outstretched)

Weiss: (smirks at Roxas) about time Roxas.

Roxas: (holds her hand) well... To be honest I thought I'd be a laughing stock of the party considering that I can't dance.

Weiss: (shakes her head as they began walking to the dance floor) I saw you dance with my sister just as a tutorial on it so... Consider your date as the test. let's see if you pass.

Roxas: (nods) yes ma'am.

Bgm: still I fly (Macy Kate and Austin Percario)

(The music begins and Roxas gets into the same position he was with winter as he moved gently to the beat of the music and not falling or stepping on Weiss's toes and both of them are swaying and turning as they were going deeper under the music's spell)

Weiss: (smiling) you're doing great so far.

Roxas: (raises an eyebrow smiling) you think so?

Weiss: (puts her head on Roxas's chest as they were still moving) I always knew you could because... Of your heart and your will to overcome the odds which is why I... (She starts to blush) admire you.

Roxas: (closes his eyes) well to be honest I... Wasn't always like this.

Weiss: really?

Roxas: (nods) yeah... its true because my strength to overcome the odds comes from the people I care about from Axle and Xion to my team.

Weiss: (looks at Roxas with curiosity) can you tell me what happened in your past that made this place seem difficult and what made you who you are today?

Roxas: why do you want to know?

Weiss: well... So far your pretty much a mystery to me and I'm worried about you. Ever since we came here I had a feeling something was up so... I gotta know to help.

Roxas: (sighs) ok... Everything started when I joined organization XIII which... only lasted 358 days.

Weiss: (shocked a bit) so this organization... You were a member of it and your membership lasted to not even a year?

Roxas: a lot happened at that time ok so... it just came to a point where it fell apart. (Looks at Weiss) as I saying... I was created when Sora turned into a heartless and... xemnas... the leader and founding member of organization XIII found me in twilight town and saw my potential as the keyblade's chosen one therefore solidified my spot as number XIII.

Weiss: (confused) was that really the reason?

Roxas: (shakes his head) nope as it turns out the keyblade can release the hearts of higher up heartless such as blade knights and any emblemed heartless rather than the pure blood. My purpose to them was just to release hearts to forge our own kingdom hearts to become whole again.

Weiss: (looks down) you were used for their purposes. (Puts his suspicions of atlas and this reason together and realized the truth) oh that's why you feel uncomfortable here just because of organization XIII!

Roxas: (nods) you got it Weiss I was thinking this place just another organization for just personal goals rather than the people. Anyway a couple of reasons made this change in my life to become who I am also took place. First was my partner in crime and best friend axel (chuckles softly) when it came to us sure we did our work but, we treated each other as brothers for life. And at the end of each day, we head to the twilight town station clock to talk and eat sea salt ice cream.

Weiss: (raises an eyebrow in confusion) sea-salt ice cream w-wait that's a thing?!

Roxas: (laughing) pretty hard to believe huh? But hey don't knock it till you try it!

Weiss: (still moving to the beat) ok then... What about reason 2?

Roxas: (pops up) oh! The second reason is xion (closes his eyes as he was tearing up). she was a great friend of mine and eventually, axel and I would make her the third person in our little group enjoying our long days of organization labor but... (Looks down) I realized soon enough that we had a bigger role to play in this game. I wish I knew better about this and better about reuniting with Sora. The day she died changed me and still lingering to this day.

Weiss: was she killed in action during a mission?

Roxas: (tearing up more) no... She died because of me.

Weiss: (looks confused) what do you mean?

Roxas: (tears stream down his face)...

Weiss: Roxas... (Shouts) ROXAS!

Roxas: (looks up at Weiss and screamed) I KILLED HER!

(The music stops because of the noise and Weiss backs away from Roxas never seeing this side of him before)

Weiss: (gets closer slowly) w-what?

Roxas: (choked up) I killed Xion. I regret it to this day but damn it I killed her just to protect my nothingness!

(The music goes back on and the couples start dancing again then Roxas just runs out the building and Weiss tries to go after him but couldn't see him so she stays outside to find him and she calls his name)

Weiss: (shouting) Roxas! Roxas where are you?! Please come out! I need you.

(No sound was heard until she feels a cold embrace her heart and she gets on her knees clutching her chest because Roxas was the flame she needed to even survive looking desperately to find him)

Roxas: (hearing the last part about needing him walks towards Weiss) why do you need me? I'm just a murderer... That only concerned about my own non-existence. You don't need that and you don't need me.

Weiss: (clutching her heart) I do need you. (Looks at Roxas) Because your someone who can bring change to this hopeless world! you Murdered your best friend but, you didn't let it define you as a person and you ultimately changed for the better. You have a strength that can change anyone or anything around you so why not use it to change not only yourself but, the people around you.

Roxas: (looks down) I'm not sure if I have what it takes.

Weiss: (stands up and grabs Roxas's hands) then make that strength like you did in the exam today. Roxas... Your friends have your back (looks down) I... Have your back. so don't even think about giving up! Not now and not ever!

Roxas: (smiles) your right Weiss... I can't just let my past consume me but, I need it to give me my drive it's what xion would've wanted so... (Summons oathkeeper) I'll do it to honor her and... To change this world for the better!

Weiss: (smiles and starts to tear up) that's the Roxas I need!

Roxas: (raises an eyebrow and smirks) needs me ms. Schnee?

Weiss: (turns away blushing) w-well don't let it go to your head you dolt!

Roxas: (hugs Weiss from behind) thanks Weiss I guess... There is a heart under all those slaps given.

Weiss: (turns red) w-whatever Roxas. (Starts to move) we better get moving back to the dance hall.

Roxas: (holds on tighter) I have a better idea... We could dance here. I have one gift I want to give you.

(Roxas points oathkeeper upward and shoots a beam up to the sky to reveal a beautiful starry night devoid of any clouds)

Weiss: (looks up and smiles widely) wow this is beautiful.

Roxas: (pulls out his phone and selects a song) and only for us so... What do you say?

Weiss: (rubs her eyes of tears and turns to grab Roxas's shoulders) yes I would be honored Roxas.

Bgm: kingdom hearts 2: sanctuary-after the battle.

(As the music played the two of them danced Weiss placed her head on Roxas's chest and Roxas smiled and looks at the sky to see a bright star shoot across the sky)

Roxas: (looks at the sky) thank you... Xion for this chance and I'll never forget this.

To be continued.

* * *

Hey guys it's me and sorry it took a while but, with college stuff going around its just tough y'know. So I'm not sure when the next chapter is coming but... Don't worry the next chapter is the end of the relationship development and it's only Sora and Ruby remaining and after that action is ready to cut loose!

Now for some comments answered by me:

Warrior of six blades: I agree with your statement and don't worry... Nothing is gonna change between couples because I plan to break any controversy regarding this age crap so let me work man! But I love the support your giving dude keep it up!

Grimlock987: Salem is a new character to the world of RWBY so for safety reasons I'm not including her but, if she turns out to be interesting later on when she debuts then I'll consider it. Thanks for the concern and also I'm glad you caught that reference Cause since gravity falls ended I had to do something so thanks for that!

Milhouse: thanks so much I try my best for you guys!

Marcus: thanks for the support brother and hell yes I'm going to bring the heat just wait and see.

Just to give credit!

Roxas's suit: art/Kingdom-Hosts-273660030

P.s check out my first part one-shot of before the Rose which takes place in undertale X kingdom hearts you'll learn why soon enough!

Thanks so much and dftba!


	10. Chapter10:the dates part 4:Sora and ruby

Disclaimer: the world of RWBY is created by the late great Monty oum and the world of kingdom hearts is created by Tetsuya Nomura so in any regard I don't own anything of these franchises.

* * *

Chapter 10: the dates part 4: Sora and Ruby

(Celebration is in the air as team STRV have become beacon students and professor ozpin is talking to Sora personally)

Ozpin: (smiling) congratulations once again to your team Sora and very impressive bouts between the four of you.

Sora: (shrugs) it's what we do professor.

Ozpin: (looks at him seriously for a moment) be careful here sora... not only you must look out for the heartless but the Grimm as well.

Sora: (raises an eyebrow) Grimm?

Ozpin: (brings an image of an Beowolf) here is one of the Grimm seen mostly seen. These Grimm are creatures of destruction and can be drawn out by emotions of negativity.

Sora: (thinks a bit) they sound like heartless beckoning from darkness and all but, less threatening though.

Ozpin: (raises an eyebrow in shock) oh? How so Sora?

Sora: (puts his hands behind his head) well... From what I heard from Ven These Grimm only have a purpose to destroy only this world and rid it of life while the heartless want to destroy multiple worlds and the universe plus they always appear when there is darkness so that war never ends while the Grimm sounds like they can be stopped for good.

Ozpin: (looks down) so... As long as darkness exists this battle... will never end. (Looks at Sora with concern) But, when will your own journey be over?

(Ruby looks at Sora talking to Ozpin smiling softly then starts to run towards them as sora summoned the kingdom key)

Sora: (holding the kingdom key) well as long as I still can wield the keyblade or if it still needs me... I don't think this journey is ending anytime soon professor.

Ozpin: (nods) I see but, after seeing your combat Skills, you capable of handling both situations however I must wonder... Were you taught to fight like that?

Sora: (chuckles) actually... I was self taught in combat. When the heartless arrived in my home near two years ago and I just got the keyblade when I was just 14 no less

Ruby: (in shock overhearing the explanation) w-what?! You learned how to fight like that in only a year?!

Ozpin: (smiles) normally, you wouldn't be allowed in beacon until a year more but... One again your a special case just as ms. Rose is... A case of Deja vu if I've ever seen one.

Sora: (pops up with his eyes wide open) what?! Y-you're f-fifteen?!

Ruby: (puts her hands on her hips and smiles proudly) that's right the youngest of beacon entry (thinks about Sora's age) make that tied for youngest...

Sora: (thinks more) actually it's a three way tie for youngest in beacon.

Ozpin: (raises an eyebrow) a third one Sora?

Sora: (nods) yep Roxas and I are the same age.

(Roxas hears his name and runs over and Weiss goes after him)

Roxas: (puts his arm on Sora) that's true I'm 15 as well.

Weiss: (overheard Roxas) w-wait your 15 years old?

Roxas: (looks at Weiss) yeah I am... Pretty cool huh?

Weiss: (in shock) that's incredible! you able to fight like that at such a young age! Who's your master and will he give me lessons to improve.

Sora: (rubs his head) actually... All members of team STRV except Ven and Terra are self taught.

Ruby and Weiss: w-what?!

Ozpin: (folds his arms) anymore you wish to explain?

Sora: (shrugs) it's gonna be a long story.

(Ruby looks at the clock and starts to panic)

Ruby: (grabs Sora's hand) sorry professor Ozpin another time we have to go now!

Sora: (looks confused) wait what do you-(before he spoke ruby used her semblance and bolted out the arena with Sora in hand) whoa! Not again!

(Ruby was running as fast as she could to get to vale as fast as she could but Sora had a different plan and summoned the kingdom key and impales it in the ground halting ruby)

Ruby: (still panicking) we gotta go Sora!

Sora: (still holding the keyblade) hold on ruby calm down for a bit.

Ruby: (rubbing her head and blushing in embarrassment) sorry it's just there's a weapon expo I want to go see and it's gonna end in a couple of hours and (pulls out two tickets) I got these tickets for the both of us unless... (Starts getting upset) You don't want to go.

Sora: (smiles) of course I'll go ruby besides I did promise to go on a date with you.

Ruby: (blushing and turns away) you remembered your promise after all this just happened?

Sora: (grabs Ruby and begins to carry her bridal style) how could I forget! I've been looking forward to this so hang on!

(Ruby holds on to Sora's neck blushing more as a pink aura surrounded them and with his keyblade in hand Sora at high speed jumps up and is seems that he was gonna hit a tree but he used his keyblade to hook the tree branch and swings in a loop and at the bottom of the loop he let go gaining momentum and going higher)

Vale, remnant

(The two were still up in the air as Sora was talking to ruby)

Sora: ok then ruby where is the weapons expo?

Ruby: (looks at the building) it's to the right over there!

Sora: (looks at the dome building) ok got it!

(Sora lands on a rooftop and begins running fast and high jumps and does an aerial dodge to propel forward then Sora glows pink again and jumped off a roof to see a lamp post and immediately thought to hook his keyblade to the top and swing off for momentum then sees the expo building and a light pole and this time swings and hooks on the side spinning like a top and landed in front of the expo center without a hitch)

Sora: (looks at ruby with her eyes closed) we're here you can let go now.

Ruby: (opens her eyes in shock that they are already here) wow... that. was. awesome! Sora you're incredible!

Sora: (smirks) just an ability I recently picked up to get us here pretty fast.

Ruby: it felt you just motioned with the flow of wind!

Sora: (rubs his head) that's my ability "flow-motion" it allows me to have a faster means of travel in rather big worlds.

Ruby: (smirks) you're just full of surprises aren't you? Any way lets go inside.

Sora: (nods) yeah.

(The two of them go inside the expo center and ruby's eyes just looks in wonder while Sora looks at ruby smiling as he has never seen her so happy before)

Ruby: (points at the staff booth and then taps Sora's shoulder) we should start there.

Sora: (nods) ok then... Lead the way.

(Ruby takes Sora's hand and starts moving forward to the staff booth where they see bow staffs of different colors and mechanical abilities)

Ruby: (points to the red staff) take a look at that one it seems to be a splitter mod staff and can become pompous when they split or chain chucks or... or-

Sora: (raises an eyebrow) you seem to really like weapons don't you?

Ruby: (looks at Sora with shining eyes) of course I do! I'm always fascinated by how they can be versatile in any situation but, you gotta be careful when choosing a weapon as they have difficulty levels to master and use depending on fighting style.

Sora: (wonders about a question) what about your scythe?

Ruby: (pulls out a bag and presses a button to transform it) my "crescent rose" is my personal weapon I made at signal academy before coming to beacon.

Sora: (rubs his head) you made your weapon that's pretty cool!

Ruby: (pushed a button and the scythe transforms to a sniper) it's also a high impact, customizable sniper rifle.

Sora: (raises an eyebrow)...

Ruby: (smiles) it's also a gun. Which can fire normal bullets or can be modded with dust.

Sora: (nods) not bad! And you call me versatile... Well my keyblade can change forms as well.

Ruby: (looks at Sora and folds her hands in a pleaded position) really! Can I see a transformation please!

(Before Sora had the chance to change his weapon, a person from the booth approached him)

Booth owner: excuse me. I was wondering if you would like to test out my latest staff in a combat demonstration?

Sora: (rubs his chin) I don't know...

Ruby: (jumps up in happiness) Sora! Go for it please! (Gives him the puppy dog eyes and pout) for me?

Sora: (sighs) ok then... (Turns to the booth owner) alright... I'll do it! but... (Takes off his jacket and shirt but keeps his crown necklace and turns to ruby) Can you hold these?

Ruby: (looking at the half naked Sora blushing hard and takes the gear) s-sure but why?

Sora: just to get a better effectiveness to use a staff it has been a while.

Booth owner: (hands him a red staff) this is our newest model the XJ0461 custom staff "the shifter" (points to the front and back of the staff) pull here and you can transform it into a chain staff extending reach and twist the front part to the right to activate the mini blaster setting or twist it left to activate a high frequency spear mod. Also heads up the same functionality works on the bottom stick as well.

(Sora looks at the red staff and sees a silver flame ring on the top and bottom resembling his wisdom form symbol and sees a black diamond pattern all around the staff)

Sora: (nods) ok got it!

(The staff owner leads Sora to a stage as he ready's himself for the demonstration and ruby gets a front row seat)

Booth owner: (goes near a microphone) ladies and gentlemen... The demonstration of the shifter staff will now begin as our tester will see if this staff will meet your hunter or huntress needs (points to Sora) young man you may begin when ready.

Sora: (takes the mic and gets nervous) hey everyone... So I'm Sora and I'm uh... You tester for the evening and... Well honestly I'm not good with staffs but I'm gonna give it a try.

Bgm: drowning by natewantstobattle

(Sora starts by swinging the staff slowly left and right until he gets the hang of it then starts twirling it in the center of his body faster than before afterwards kicks the staff in the air then jumps with one foot and spins sideways in mid air catching the staff then landed on both feet did a combat roll into a lunge then sticks the staff on the ground to jump up and hang off the top balancing with one finger for 10 seconds afterwards slides down the staff like a firemen pole except hooking one leg to the pole and the other leg is stuck out and spun to get down which made the girls whistle and cheer while ruby looks on with jealousy on her face not for Sora's skill cause she's nor surprised of his ability but, for other girls just cheering for him.)

Sora: (bows forward) it's not over yet everyone! (Pushed a button on stage to bring up 10 targets)

(Sora twists the staff's top and bottom to to the right and pulls them to use the chain and blaster modes at the same time. The middle part of the staff goes on Sora's back to adjust the weapon and finds the fire button and shoots the first target then activated "flow-motion" to get to higher ground and shoots 10 shots causing him to spin with the momentum plus hits the targets)

Ruby: (smiles and waves at Sora then places her hands to the side of her mouth) Show off!

(Sora deactivated flow-motion and landed in front of 5 metal statues of Beowolf Grimm then he put the staff back together and twists the flame rings to the left and activated the hi frequency spear mod on both ends of the staff then smirked a bit)

Sora: ok everyone... Watch this! (Waves his finger at ruby) miss may I have my gear for a moment?

Ruby: (stands up) ok! Heads up!

(Sora jumps and puts on his suit in mid air then lands on his feet)

Sora: (winks at ruby which makes her blush more) this is for you. (A white aura surrounded Sora once again just like his exam battle). LETS GO!

(The reflega explosion sends the statues upward and Sora is now in a blue suit with blue and black flames on his pants and yellow ribbons on the middle of his pants and gloves which are now blue and Black then out of nowhere starts skating without the need for ice)

Ruby: (jumps out of her seat both blushing and excited) wow. So that's the wisdom form!

Sora: (spinning himself and the staff) Aeroga!

(A tornado surrounded the five statues and sends them up so Sora jumps and spins around slashing the first statue then rapidly front flips up to cut the second statue but to get the final three he had a plan)

Sora: (raises the staff and spins) Gather! ,burst firaga!

(A magnega spell is cast levitating the statues then a fire orb surrounded by two flame rings is launched at the magnega spell causing a gravitational pull of the statue similar to a mini sun pulling the statues in and disintegrated them)

Sora: (points to the mini sun) time for the finale!

(Sora Activates flowmotion to reach his mini sun and sticks the staff inside it with a touch of a firework spell launching the orb up and then gives a beautiful fire works display however the Sparks were gonna hit the crowd but Sora was prepared as his flowmotion plus wisdom form let him skate on the Sparks creating stardust which one the crowd even more and as he gets back on stage his flowmotion and wisdom form vanish seeing Sora in his normal form he bows as the crowd gets on their feet after seeing the performance)

Booth owner: (clapping) that was the most incredible staff work I've ever seen! Seems the weapon has chosen you my boy so why don't you keep it?

Sora: (shakes his head as he attempted to give the staff back) no thanks I'm good.

Booth owner: (pushes his hand) no no, I insist young one keep it I mean it is a complete model.

Sora: (smiles while looking at the staff) well... Alright, why not!

Ruby: (gets on stage and grabs Sora's left arm cuddling it) you were incredible Sora!

Sora: (looks at ruby blushing) w-well thanks Ruby, I try.

Ruby: (kisses his cheek and blushes) you're always incredible Sora. So that's not new... (Looks away from Sora) It's just you.

Sora: (stunned by the kiss for a bit then chuckles) w-well um...

Booth owner: (smiles) you're girlfriend here is right you're something special kid.

Sora: (blushing and turn away from ruby) uh-uh no! W-We're not dating!

Ruby: (gets a bit upset and whispers to herself) I wish we were.

Sora: (raises an eyebrow) what did you say?

Ruby: (panicking and blushing) uh-uh nothing at all Sora I was uh... (Looks at another booth) l-looking for the scythe booth and there it is so... okgottagobye! (Ruby runs to the scythe booth just to get away from Sora to calm down from that exchange)

Booth owner: (raises an eyebrow) huh? That's too bad... The both of you look perfect for each other.

Sora: (raises an eyebrow smiling) you think so?

Booth owner: I know so.

(Sora runs over to the scythe booth to meet up with Ruby however, he sees her clutching her head)

Sora: (getting concerned) ruby? Are you ok?

(Ruby opens her eyes to see someone very familiar to her and runs out of the expo center at super speed)

Ruby: (running towards a special place to her) it can't be can it? Mom?

Sora: (looking for ruby outside of the expo center) RUBY! HELLO! RUBY!

(Sora Closes his eyes and feels a bright light and another one for some reason)

Sora: (opens his eyes fast) what was that?! Any way I know where to go!

(Sora lets loose his speed and hones in on the two light sources and runs as super sonic speed to see ruby)

Cliffside forest, remnant

(Ruby gets to the grave where her mother is buried)

Ruby: (looking around) mom! Mom!

(Ruby closes her eyes and sees her mother in front of her)

Ruby's heart

(Ruby looks around where she is and then looks down at a sort of mural she is walking on with her picture in the middle surrounded by her teammates and friends then moves forward to see another mural floor this time she sees a picture of her mother and her together with yang and her parents together as well finally she goes higher up to see a mural in pink of her and Sora holding each other close as she blushes then looks up with tears in her eyes to see what she thought was impossible)

Summer: (smiles) My dear sweet child.

*meanwhile in the real world*

(Sora runs to see ruby closing her eyes in front of a grave then Kneels down to read an inscription on it)

Sora: here lies... (Widens his eyes) Summer... Rose! Mother, friend and loving wife. (Rubs his head) oh... Ruby I didn't know this... I'm gonna make her happy and I know just the way... Let's hope it works

(Sora stands up and hugs ruby from behind and closes his eyes and sees ruby hugging with what looks like an older version of her)

Sora: (looks around) whoa... I'm inside of ruby's heart and... It feels (begins to blush) so warm.

Ruby: (turns to see Sora and hugs him too) sora your here...

Sora: (hugs back) I was so worried about you... I looked everywhere.

Ruby: (blushes more then grabs Sora's Hand and walks towards her mother) this is my mom Summer Rose.

Sora: (sees summer rose and smiles) hi... Ms. Rose... I'm Sora.

Summer Rose: (smiles at Sora then looks at ruby) it's an honor to meet you at last Sora... I have confessions to make to the both of you.

Sora: (raises an eyebrow) what is it?

Summer Rose: (turns to Sora first) this isn't the first I saw you Sora.

Ruby: (raises an eyebrow) wait... (Turns to Sora) you met my mom before?

Sora: (opens his eyes) no I haven't this is a first.

Summer Rose: (turns to ruby) remember the stories I would tell you when you were little?

Ruby: (smiles instantly) of course mom! I love those stories when I was little! (Looks down) I wonder how he's doing?

Summer Rose: (smiles at Sora) I think he's doing just fine.

Sora: who are you talking about?

Ruby: (looks at Sora) you see... My mom would always tell me stories based on visions about a boy who would go around the world giving hope to many people through light. And I... (Blushes a bit looking away from Sora) fell in love with the main character

Sora: (droops down) oh... I see *sigh*

Summer Rose: (smiles and raises her hand and rose petals begin to fall) maybe this will make some sense. Don't be fooled children these petals are from my semblance to its full potential.

Ruby: (gets confused) isn't your semblance like mine but why pay attention to the petals?

Summer Rose: (giggles) I guess you don't remember that detail at all. (Waves her arm to the petals) These petals show me moving images of any world beyond our reach which is the source of your stories ruby. But, (gathered certain petals) the one story that interested me most was of the boy who can save world from the darkness.

(Summer made an air circle creating a sort of portal projector and that portal is showing two young boys on a beach which got ruby to see her love for "the boy" while Sora had a close look then realized something so he had to ask)

Sora: (points to the silver haired boy) is that the one your in love with?

Ruby: (shakes her head) nope not him (points to the brown haired boy) it's him I'm in love with.

(Sora looked at the little brown haired boy and backed away in shock)

Sora: (points first at the brown haired boy) t-that's me! When I was 4!

Ruby: (waves her hand in a shooing motion) what. there is no way you're that boy!

Summer Rose: (looks at ruby with a giggle coming on) I wish he was joking ruby but, turns out that it's true.

Ruby: (still in denial) nope! there is no way that boy is you Sora!

Sora: (steps forward cause he gets an idea) ms. Rose can you fast forward through the visions 10 years later?

Summer Rose: (nods) very well

(Summer swipes her left arm to the right and the vision changes to a fourteen year old Sora in his original outfit from kingdom hearts and is shorter plus with a younger riku and younger kairi fixing a raft.)

Sora: (puts his shoulder on ruby) look at "the boy" closely, then look at me, what do you see that's similar?

(Ruby looks at the crown necklace on the boy's neck then looks at Sora's necklace with a high amount of shock)

Ruby: (in shock) T-THAT REALLY IS YOU!

Sora: (crosses his arms) I told you so! That's me when I was fourteen and the previous version was me when I was four.

Ruby: (looking at the vision) b-but how did someone like that little boy become you?!

Sora: (scratched his head) I guess sleeping for a year really does make a difference huh?

Summer Rose: (turns to ruby) when I died that night, in the emerald forest my heart's light was spread throughout the worlds roses allowing me to the stories of all the worlds and the progression within them but, you Sora have the most incredible stories... Your an incredible young man.

Sora: (looks down) I'm not that special if anything... (Smiles weakly) I'm just happy to be part of something bigger. (Summons the kingdom key) I was never meant to hold this... To become a bearer and to this day that doubt still lingers inside me.

Summer Rose: (puts her hands on Sora's shoulders) perhaps when you see these... It shows you're meant to be this story's hero.

Bgm: let me try by natewantstobattle

(Summer waves her arm again to fast forward again showing current Sora in the land of dragons facing the storm rider by going underneath it and slashing its belly like a mad man and sends it up with three strikes and lands with his keyblade outstretched and one hand on the ground then switches the image to hallow bastion and a large valley containing 1000 heartless which he slaughtered all of them alone next shows his epic duel with sepheroth showing nothing but potential for the young warrior but, the last few showed his unification duel with Roxas, reunited with his friends kairi and riku and defeated the leader of organization XIII and finally his incredible battle with sans, freeing him from the darkness saving the underground and everything in it then shows all the bonds he has forged from sans, papyrus, toriel, Ryu, Ken, Ratchet and Clank, Naruto, hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Riku, King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Axel, Namine, Roxas, Ven, Terra, yen Sid, Dante, Nero, Cole McGrath, Nathan drake, Dipper, Mabel, Corrin, Bayonetta, neku, stitch, quasi moto, Cinderella, Mulan, belle, the beast, Tarzan, jack sparrow, jack skellington, simba, timon, pumbaa, Nala, Ariel, Alladin, jasmine, Genie, Ash Ketchum and his friends from kanto to kalos, Sonic and his friends, Luffy, Sabo, Ace, the straw hats, spider man and the avengers, Kirito and Asuna, Jak and Daxter, Link and Zelda, captain falcon, Rick wheeler, Cid, aeirth, yuffie, Leon, auron, tifa, cloud, Hayner, Pence, olette, hiro and baymax, Alice, Peter Pan, Wendy, Steven and Connie, garnet, amethyst, pearl, peridot, lapis lazuli, Greg, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pinocchio, Ichigo, orihime, goku, sly cooper and his gang, snake, raiden, Tron, Donald, Goofy, Yugi, jaden, yusei, Yuma, shara, merlina, the justice league, the X men, Kairi and Ruby)

Summer Rose: (looks Sora in the eyes) do you still have doubts Sora?

Sora: (smiles and rubs his eyes) I did at first but now... I know that I been given the opportunity to fight and I'm gonna stand my ground and fight for everyone!

Ruby: (smiles and starts tearing up) if Sora could do that for those worlds then... He can... no, he will bring remnant to the light! But he's not alone he'll have his team and my team as well. But, now I see why I loved the main character so much... Because of his determination and his will to never give up no matter what. That's why... (Sees the boy growing up into Sora) I love you, Sora.

Summer Rose: (looks at her hand fading) it is time for me to leave. Good bye for now my dear sweet child i love you with everything I have.

Ruby: (grabs Sora's arm) see you soon, mom and I love you too.

Summer rose: Sora... Stay determined and Never give up so, this world will be saved.

Sora: (nods) I won't give up no matter what!

Summer rose: (whispers to Sora's ear) and Sora... I want to take care of my daughter and love her as much as she loves you.

(With those final words, Summer Rose fades a leaving Sora and Ruby alone as they begin to wake up)

Sora: (raises his keyblade) I promise ms. Rose... Whatever it takes.

(Ruby opens her eyes to see arms around her and blushes madly as she sees these are Sora's arms)

Ruby: (fidgeting and blushing harder) s-Sora please let go of me.

Sora: (just wakes up and shakes his head) why should I let go? (Moves to her right ear smiling) I love you, ruby.

Bgm: kingdom hearts always on my mind

Ruby: (starts tearing up and smiles) Sora... I love you too. At first it was the boy but, turns out it was you all along. All this time I wanted to meet him and fall in love with him for real not just by sight and his actions but, his heart to jump in no matter what. I kinda hoped we would be like this... Just this (Holds on to Sora's hands even tighter) Please don't let me go ok?

Sora: I don't plan to... I'll hold on as long as I'm still breathing.

Ruby: (blushes) turn me around... Sora.

(Sora turns ruby to face him and she jumps up places her hands on his neck and kisses his lips which shocked Sora but then he accepts it and deepens the kiss as rose petals fly around them and Summer Rose is happy knowing her daughter finally found her hero)

Ruby: (following Sora's lips as they kiss more) I can't believe that I'm kissing Sora right now! My heart feels like it's gonna pop! And more importantly... He loves me! My hero loves me!

Sora: (guiding the kiss between him and ruby) man... What a first day first some new friends, an awesome school and now... This! Sure Kairi and I kissed first but, kissing ruby... Just feels right.

(Although they wanted to kiss forever, they do need air so 5 minutes in and they stop the kiss to breathe)

Ruby: (taking short breaths) that... felt... Like a dream.

Sora: (looks to the sky) well... It's said the a scattered dream is like a far off memory.

Ruby: (raises an eyebrow) what does that mean?

Sora: (smiles) it means that dreams and memories are more linked than we originally perceive them to be. So for our case... It's like we met before through Summer's visions and I did have a feeling I was being watched all this time but... Now I know it was you I'm just... Happy that you were looking at me.

Ruby: (blushing) well... I do love you so... Why wouldn't I but... (Starts getting depressed) I was worried about you ending up with that red haired girl in the visions my mom would show me thinking I never stood a chance to see or be with you but, like you I never gave up and now... (Closes her eyes and smiles) we're here sharing this moment... Your here with me and I'll never let go.

Sora: (nods) yeah... I'll always be with you don't worry about that and... When Kairi meets you I'm gonna tell her one thing about you.

Ruby: (smiles and looks at Sora) oh and what's that gonna be?

Sora: (puts her arm on ruby) this is my girlfriend... Ruby Rose and I'll always love her.

Ruby: you promise? (Puts her hands on her hips) and no backing out got it!?

Sora: (smiles) I promise... Now we better get going ruby. (Grabs and carries her bridal style) hold on tight.

Ruby: (snuggles into Sora's chest) ok... I'm ready to go Sora.

(Sora activated his flowmotion and jumps forward towards beacon academy not as friends but as distant lovers found from a scattered dream and far off memory)

To be continued.

* * *

Authors note

Hey guys, sorry it took so long finishing this chapter cause college is just hell to go through plus trying to get my ideas in check. Also this is the last of the 4 parter so come chapter 11, action is in high gear! And also in the comments from the long list of people Sora has helped which is your personal favorites? Thanks so much everyone!

Dftba!


	11. Chapter 11: Class Clash

Disclaimer: the world of RWBY is created by the late great Monty oum and the world of kingdom hearts is created by Tetsuya Nomura so in any regard I don't own anything of these franchises.

* * *

Beacon academy, team STRV's dorm, remnant

(The second day in remnant and we find our heroes asleep as a tiny dog goes into the dorm and sniffs at sora then wags his tail to show his affection and begins licking him and sora keeps turning and opens his eyes to see the Little dog in front of him)

Sora: (grabs the dog) hey! Where'd you come from? (Walks to Ven and shakes him awake) hey Ven get a load of this!

Ven: (opens one eye to see the dog then gets up immediately) aww he's adorable! where did he come from?

Sora: (puts the dog down and kneels and begins to pet him) I'm not so sure I was asleep when this scamp started licking me then here we are.

Roxas: (gets out of the bathroom fully dressed in the school uniform with a modification that resembles his normal gear as he has the button down shirt of the uniform and tie but has his jacket, shoes and baggy pants) about time you guys woke up and... (Noticed the little dog) who's dog is that?

Ven: (shrugs) I have no clue what so ever. There's no dog tag on it so... We're at an impasse here plus why are you dressed like that?

Roxas: (scratches his head) well... Ozpin did say we can modify our uniforms as long as we have a piece of them on us.

Ven: (gets into his thinking pose) I guess that makes sense.

Sora: (stands up) alright then... We got our plan for today lets suit up!

Roxas: (stops sora) you do know we have our first day of classes today right?

Ven: (raises an eyebrow) we do? Aw man!

Terra: (shakes his head as he appeared with a button down shirt with no tie but the straps that hold his pants are still there but his curved shoes are replaced with the uniform shoes) even grown up Ven, your still such a kid.

Ven: (raises an eyebrow as he finished changing as the jacket he normally wears is replaced by the uniform jacket but his shirt isn't and his pants and shoes are still the same) coming from the guy who throws a giant for a living and thinks so highly of himself!

Terra: (points a finger at Ven) hey! that was badass and you know it!

Sora: (already dressed up with the uniform's button down shirt but his drive jacket replaced the uniform jacket and his drive pants are in front of the uniform pants technically wearing both at the same time and his shoes are still the same) come on we gotta get moving team and no arguing! First let's deal with our classes then we got (picks up the dog) to find this little guy's owner.

(The dog barks a bit to grab the team's attention)

Terra: (smiles at the dog) and who's this little guy?

Sora: (scratches his head) not sure... maybe team RWBY might know so We gotta move!

(With that team STRV head off to their first class Grimm studies)

Roxas: (sighs) we made it... Ok time to find our seats.

Professor port: (smiles at team STRV) ah you must be the new students... Sora, Terra, Roxas, and Ventus.

Team STRV: yep that's us!

Professor port: greetings I am professor Peter Port your Grimm studies professor. Would you mind if we introduced you to the class just for today.

Sora: I don't see why not. What do you think guys?

Terra, Roxas and Ventus: let's get to it!

(Just as they said that the students came filing in for the class as they went to their seats and team RWBY got a glimpse of team STRV's uniform styles and were very impressed with them)

Professor port: class we have new students here to our class so please team STRV introduce yourselves first and last names please.

Sora: (whispers) ok... Just as we planned.

(Sora and Roxas step forward first)

Sora: (waves his right hand) hi everyone, I'm Sora Hikari! Please to meet you.

Roxas: (salutes with two fingers) I'm Roxas Hikari! (Puts his arm around Sora) Sora's brother it's nice to meet you all.

(Ven and terra step forward)

Ven: hi guys my name is Ventus Balor. but, just call me Ven.

Terra: hey everyone my name is Terra McGrath it's great to meet everyone here!

Professor port: thank you team STRV now please take your seats so we can begin!

(Sora finds a seat between Ruby and Nora and takes it while Ventus finds a seat between Blake and a strange girl with a composer similar to a robot then Roxas found a seat between Weiss and velvet and as for terra found his seat between yang and coco adel)

Ruby: (whispers to sora) is Hikari really your last name?

Sora: (shakes his head) not really but, it fits y'know?

Ruby: (smiles) I actually love it...

Sora: (smiles back at ruby) so I'll keep it just for you. (Suddenly remembered yesterday's little exchange he spoke) I love you, ruby.

Ruby: (blushes) I-I love you too... Sora and I had fun yesterday I hope we can go out again soon.

Sora: (nods) definitely first things first though... class and notes.

(Sora gets out two notebooks one for the written info and another for the pictures of Grimm as he is well known in destiny island for his drawings and at first he wasn't to good but thanks to his time with yen sid he gotten a whole lot better and now can draw detail by detail. Ruby on the other hand got bored of class quickly and fell asleep on her boyfriend's shoulder which he didn't mind)

Roxas: (looks over at sora as he sees ruby on his shoulder sleeping) huh... That's new? (Puts two and two together) _oh he's so getting teased later._ (Looks to his right seeing Weiss sleeping on his shoulder) _ok... I shouldn't be talking._

(After class, team STRV and team RWBY were heading towards professor ozpin's office to see if anything was happening in vale)

Ozpin: (hears knocking on the office door) come in (sees teams STRV and RWBY walking in) welcome, I hope everything is alright today?

Ven: (smiles with his hands behind his head) so far so good.

Terra: (steps forward) have you found any activity from the heartless or Grimm lately?

Glynda: (looks at the radar) it seems most are gathering at the pier when it comes to Grimm but the number is dwindling down for now so do not worry besides... (She walks over to the group with her arms crossed) you all have my class to attend today as well and I hope your combat ready

Team STRV: combat class?

Glynda: (whips her riding crop on her left hand making the two teams jump up) be there within 10 minutes your all dismissed (points to terra) except you mr. McGrath we have to talk

(The group leaves except terra to talk to professor goodwitch)

Terra: (stands in soldier position) what would like to talk about ma'am!

Glynda: (smiles) stand down soldier! I hoped we would get to talk about today's class

Terra: (smiles with his arms crossed) I'm listening...

Amphitheater, beacon academy, remnant

* * *

Ven: (taps his foot) what's taking terra so long? It's 5 minutes until class starts!

Blake: (puts a hand on ven's shoulder) he'll be here don't worry (smirks with a little giggle) mr. Balor

Ven: (faceplams) you gonna drain that name dry aren't you?

Blake: (nods proudly) Yes... I am.

Terra: (waves his hand to the group) hey everyone.

Yang: (grabbing Terra's arm) and where were you Mr. McGrath?!

Terra: (looks away) wouldn't you like to know...

Yang: (grips tighter) don't screw with me terra! What did you and ms. Goodwitch talk about or (smirks cause she sees an opportunity to tease Terra) what did you two "do" in there?

Terra: (raises an eyebrow) first off we just talked about today's class and second off what do you mean by "what did we do in there"?

Yang: (shakes her head) so dense! No wonder you're name is Terra. Let me see... A hot man like yourself and a stunning blonde woman alone, you do the math or was that a "private lesson"? (in a moaning tone sounding like ms. Goodwitch panting) no... Wonder... The call you... Terra... Sturdy and "rock solid"

(A/N: haha sex joke. I'm really sorry guys)

(Ven coughed a bit while sora just rubbed his head nervously and Roxas choked on his water while Weiss was patting his back blushing harder with each pat and ruby was confused until sora whispers the situation then looks at sora with curiosity then blushes until her face is matching her scarf while Blake looking at Ven with a huge blush getting the message)

Terra: (puts two and two together then just shivers) S-SERIOUSLY?! My god yang! The only person I would do that with is- (stops himself before this gets awkward and blushes) a-anyway that didn't even happen just wait and see!

(Yang sees the red terra and smirks even more seeing that even soldiers have on switches)

(Ms Goodwitch walks in to begin her combat class)

Glynda: today class your going to be sparring however, your opponent is guaranteed to be a member of team STRV and you all must learn to combat with and without your weapons. (Points to the monitor) the randomizer on the left will choose which student will fight while the other one will choose which member of team STRV will fight as well. As for the last 10 minutes of class I will grace a member of team STRV to a match (whips her riding crop) with me! And they are allowed to "cut loose" in any manner they desire. Let's begin class shall we?

(The whole class gulps while team STRV looks with excitement which scares team RWBY and team JNPR a bit as they may have to fight team STRV as well and after seeing the exam matches that team seems unbeatable as the spinner on the right lands on sora while the other one lands on a teen with brown hair and a bird symbol on his armor)

Sora: (points to the monitor) hey jaune who's this guy?

Jaune: (looks at the picture then scratches his head) oh that's just Cadin Winchester he is uh-

Pyrrha: (interrupted jaune) just a bully whose been picking on Jaune for months.

Sora: (getting mad) what!

Jaune: (getting nervous) uh it's nothing really I don't mind it at all he's just being himself hehe.

Ren: (shakes his head) It's just horrible that he won't stop cause he just bullies the weak to make him stronger and someone who doesn't fight back is even better to him

Terra: (gets mad as well) disgraceful, arrogant and a moron the best kind of punching bag.

Roxas: there is no room for people like that here (turns to sora) don't hold back no matter what!

Sora: (nods) right. Anything else.

Nora: (grabs Sora's hands) oh does it ever, he is also a huge racist to Faunus especially to velvet who can't fight back at all so she suffers as well.

Ven: (wide eyed) he goes even that far?! (His eyes turn yellow) THAT BASTARD!

Blake: (looks in shock at Ven's rage) Ven! Calm down.

Ven: (his eyes shift back to normal) ugh... Thanks Blake I wouldn't know what would happen if I let loose like that.

Blake: (blushes a bit) I'm here for you always Ven.

Bgm: sonic adventure 2: won't stop just go!

Ven: (stands up to sora) kick his ass for me alright!

Sora: (cracks his knuckles) you read my mind!

(Sora jumps into the arena doing multiple front flips)

Ruby: (puts a hand to her lips and blows a kiss to sora) good luck sora!

* * *

(Sora before landing catches the air kiss and flicks his necklace to change from his uniform plus drive gear to his normal drive gear in a magic flash of white light then lands on the ground with his fist cracking the ground while Cadin just walks down the steps)

Cadin: (looks at Sora drawing out his mace) this'll be the part when you start running kid!

Sora: (looks up enraged as he sees the match has started) your right... then here I... GO!

(he bolts at super sonic speed towards cadin in a rage filled burst and In mere nanoseconds he punched cadin so hard in the chest that 75% of his aura bar went down in one strike and sent him crashing into a wall losing his weapon in the process. cadin looks in shock as his armor withered away and he feels his ribs are shattered and began to cough up blood and bits of bone from which he now sees the built up anger in Sora and feels true fear for the second time the first was an Ursa Grimm nearly killing him)

Sora: (looks down in anger and cracks his knuckles again) well... Start running... (Winds his arms back) you've got 3 seconds!

* * *

Terra: (sees a pose familiar to him then smirks) he's going for that isn't he?

Ruby: (looks at Terra) you mean he has more surprises?!

Roxas: (closes his eyes) and a big one at that!

Sora: (looks at Cadin in rage as he began running and gets his weapon to fight) 3...2...1! (Smirks at the situation) Time's up Winchester! AEROGA! (His fists charge with wind elemental energy)

Jaune: (looks at Sora's fists) why are his fists green? I thought he could only use his powers with the keyblade?

Ven: (points at sora) you see with the training we got, we are able to use certain powers or magic without the keyblade, yes it is stronger with it but, with the tough training from our master Yen Sid, our magic is just as powerful as it is with the keyblade plus without the keyblade, the magic makes our body the weapon by augmenting it to be anything from new moves to modifications of old ones.

Jaune: (a bit confused) wait...what?

Ren: (makes is simple) meaning that anything is possible with or without their weapons ergo, becoming one.

Terra: you got it Ren. (Looks at sora in the arena And the attack can vary in what spell he casts and since he casted aeroga...

Yang: (getting excited) it's gonna be one hell of a move!

(Just as yang said that Sora ran to the scared Cadin plus lunged his fists and air bullets are going everywhere as he just keeps swinging his fists faster landing ten punches per second making Cadin lose his weapon not from launch but, completely got disintegrated in the rapid punches)

* * *

Sora: (looks up at Cadin as he is getting punched repeatedly with the Aeroga bullets and roars) JEEEEET! (Time slows down as the punches are connecting making Cadin bleed more breaking every bone in his body) GATLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (He keeps punching faster and faster pushing Cadin back to a wall as he's still punching faster and faster and faster) RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHGG!

(The final punch sent Cadin through the wall and out of the amphitheater breaking the wall apart and sora starts to teeter from the strain but stays on his feet looking at the meter for Cadin which hit zero and time for the fight which ended in ten seconds)

Sora: (breathing heavily) ANY OTHER RACIST BULLIES WHO WANNA BE NEXT?!

(The class is in complete disbelief even ms. Goodwitch is in shock as to what sora just did in 10 seconds no less. Cadin's teammates leave the arena in fear to look for their hopefully not dead leader and the arena was just silent for that display of raw power. Ruby just jumped down from the stands to get to sora seeing he's clearly hurt)

Ruby: (runs in a panic) SORA! Are you alright?

Sora: (tries to lift his arm and then they drop down for a bit) just... A lot of strain to my arms rubes that's all... Don't worry about it... (Tries to move his shoulders but the strain gets to him again) ow!

Ruby: (holding sora down) don't move so much it's going to get worse. And also don't worry? (starts screaming) ARE YOU NUTS?! Look at yourself, your in pain!

Sora: (smiles) as long as I can make someone happy... That's all that matters. (Moving his arm a bit but winches) And pain is just a price to pay besides... I gotta do what I gotta do that's all!

Ruby: (calms down and smiles kissing Sora's lips quickly) *sigh* I should've expected this... I guess I've got a lot to learn about my boyfriend.

Sora: (smirks while blushing) and who is that supposed to be? Huh? Huuuh?

Ruby: (stands sora up and holds his neck romantically) who do you think it is?

Sora: (leans forward) I guess I'm going to find out.

Ruby: (presses a finger to his lips blushing) don't try that now! Wait till we have privacy like always. (Although she secretly wanted them to know but respected Sora's privacy in relationships) Unless... You want all of them to know?

Sora: (shrugs only a little bit) eh... My team figured it out already and as for everyone else... (Moves his head to the right) Let them look.

(Ruby smiles widely as she accepted Sora's kiss as the females in the crowd were either happy or very jealous of ruby for getting sora as her boyfriend while Nora was just the most surprised but a little upset that she didn't end up with sora but, was super happy for ruby as well)

* * *

Terra: (smirks) it's about time.

Weiss: (raises an eyebrow) what do you mean?

Roxas: he means that sora has liked ruby since day one coming here so we thought who would make the first move... turns out sora took the chance (looks down at the arena smiling) and it paid off pretty damn well (stands up) now if you'll excuse me I gotta heal our little Romeo here.

(Roxas jumped down to the arena and splashed sora with a hi potion removing the strain from his arms)

Sora: (moves his arms as they are healed instantly) thanks for that roxas!

Roxas: (crosses his arms) you know when ven said to kick his ass he didn't mean near obliterate him! And Jet Gatling of all moves... Really?!

Sora: (shrugs) hey he had it coming! So what could I do?

Roxas: maybe... Let the fight last longer? That was just a slaughter.

Sora: (rubs his head with one eye closed) maybe you're right. It's sucks I can't go again though.

Roxas: (starts walking to his seat) there's also that now come on we better get moving.

Sora and Ruby: (nods and starts moving) right!

(Glynda walks forward to the class as she is gonna attempt to see what transpired in the match unfortunately she couldn't even speak after seeing that so she decided to as ozpin called this to "wing it")

Glynda: let that match be a lesson to all students to never underestimate your opponent even if they have no weapons, they can still be a threat and as for Sora (turns to him) certainly emotions are key to a battle however, there must be a balance between emotions and strategy for if one overpowers the other then it will insure defeat or death itself. Before our next match... We'll take a 5 minute intermission to make some repairs however the next match will be decided now! Now note only three members of team STRV are on the wheel as sora has had his match already so... Who is next?

* * *

(The wheels of images are rotating as the left one stops on velvet while the right wheel stops on ven)

Ven: (looks intrigued at the match up) so me and velvet scarlatina are up next.

Blake: (grips Ven's shoulder) be careful ven... Her weapon can copy anything as long as she took a photo of it.

Ven: so she's a weapon specialist And can use any style? (Smiles wide) now I'm super excited!

Sora: (looks at ven) so ven are we expecting some awesome d-links this time?

Ven: Sora you know me to well my friend... In fact I've got a few tricks up my sleeve even you don't know.

Terra: (smirks) that's pretty bold to say ven... You think you'll back it up?

Ven: (shrugs) hey let me try ok? I've got this down.

Sora: well... Just good luck and don't pull any punches cause I'll know.

Ven: (raises his arms in a pushing motion) Trust me ok Sora?

* * *

Yang: (overhears Sora) speaking of not pulling punches... What kind of move was that you just pulled?!

Sora: (raises an eyebrow then calms down a bit) that move was my Aeroga: Jet Gatling you see a friend of mine invented this move but, seeing it in action made me want to go for it so... I trained with him to get my fists to punch as fast as he does but... (Rubs his head) being made of rubber by a devil fruit does have it's advantages such as no strain me... I unfortunately, gotta go through that.

Team RWBY: (in shock) R-RUBBER?!

Roxas: (over hears the shock) he didn't tell you that story yet? Man it's a good one but perhaps another time ven is up next.

(The teams turn to see ven down in the arena with velvet as the timer begins)

* * *

Velvet: (shyly) try not to hold back ok?

Ven: (summons the wayward wind) don't worry bout it I won't.

(Velvet takes a photo of ven and gets a shot of him holding the wayward wind and then out of thin air makes a digital construct replica of it)

* * *

Sora: (wide eyed) ok... now that's familiar...

Ruby: (holding Sora's arm) you've seen velvet's weapon before?

Sora: (shakes his head) not the weapon but... The construction of constructs that's familar to me but... I've seen this in a green light rather than a blue one.

Blake: first off... The weapon that velvet has is that camera and if she takes a photo of you and the weapon your holding... She not only can hold the weapon construct, but can use it as well and it'll be just as effective as the weapon itself. However you keyblade wielders are a special case as she can only use the weapon to fight and not cast any spells like you or have the experience of fighting with it.

Terra: (nods) that's a bit of a relief... But, she not the only one who can make constructs.

Blake: then comes the second part... Who do you know that can make constructs like velvet?

Weiss: (keeps looking at the arena) I suppose we should pay attention cause ven has not moved yet but... (Listen in) Is saying something?

* * *

(Blake turns and smiles to see that ven is gonna use a d-link again just as he did for their battle)

Ven: (smirks) so...this is a construct battle huh? Well here goes... (placing a hand to his heart closing his eyes) In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evils might, beware my power, (opens his eyes) D-link: GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!

(Ven tosses his keyblade up in the air and a green energy wave hits it and turns it into a ring with the emblem from the wayward wind's keychain on it and it goes on his right hand's ring finger transforming him into a green lantern as the suit is forming around him with the same light that changed his keyblade as eyes get a mask around them and the chest piece is the wayward wind emblem instead of the green lantern Corp symbol)

* * *

Terra: (shouts out) looking good for once!

Ven: (rolls his eyes) just because it's your aura color doesn't mean it good looking overall.

Terra: (sighs)Anyway everyone this is the green lantern d-link!

Jaune: (getting super excited startling his team and the others) that's so cool! It's like he's straight out of a comic book and I'm gonna explain this one sora... (Gets nervous) if you don't mind.

Sora: (raises an eyebrow) if you know how then well... Go for it!

Jaune: (gets his backpack and gets a comic book labled green lantern #1) you see... The green lanterns are a special police force that patrols the universe in search of bad guys and intergalactic acts of villainy. The main world they come from is oha home of the guardians (turns the pages and shows his team and team RWBY and STRV little blue floating men) these guys are the ones who started the green lantern Corp by spreading rings powered up by the emotional spectrum portion of will power why I said portion you ask?

Yang: (raises an eyebrow) we didn't ask that.

Jaune: well I should just move on... There are exactly seven colors in the spectrum (looks to the arena) and what we are seeing now from Ven is the green for willpower while the others are orange for greed, yellow for fear, red for rage, pink for love, hope for blue, and indigo for compassion. However there are two colors which are really rare such as there being no light those are the black lanterns or the lanterns of death while with all of the colors of the spectrum together form the white light of life who can master every single color of the spectrum.

(A/N ok little explanation... I kinda see jaune as the "nerdy" type of guy and yes he's capable in the show but, this side of him I want to bring out to make him a bit more likable than he already is)

Weiss: (turns her head away from Jaune) that is the most ridiculous story I've ever heard from you Jaune! (Turns to roxas with a gleam of love in her eyes) what's the real story behind them roxas?

Roxas: (scratches his head) actually Weiss... He's right.

Team RWBY and team JNPR: (in shock) EH?!

Weiss: (coming back from that shock grabbing Roxas's shoulders shaking him) what do you mean he's right?! (Seeing roxas is dizzy stops in concern) sorry... Are you ok?

Roxas: (shakes his head) yeah I'm fine and it's true every single bit he got it down to the littlest detail.

Blake: (looks with intrigue) so that's a green lantern (whispers to herself) and every color in between. Well what can he do?

Jaune: Lanterns have a similar skill set of flight, invulnerability, and are able to form any construct of any object and use them as a weapon or mean of defense and rescue basically it's the greatest Swiss Army knife ever!

* * *

Ven: (looking at his suit and ring) huh... Haven't used this d-link in a while.

Velvet: (looks amazed at Ven's new form) so... What are you?

Ven: this is the d-link for the green lantern and let's just now... I'm as versatile as you are (winds his fist up) maybe even more!

(When ven swings his fist in a hook with the ring green energy makes a giant boxing glove attached to a spring heading for velvet but, she changes her construct weapon to phyrra's shield however, her aura went down by 15% not negating all damage and sent her flying then velvet changes her weapon to ruby's scythe and leaps to slash ven but, he constructed a barrier in the shape of a baseball to negate all damage then leaps out and gets an idea)

Ven: (points his ring to the ground firing a beam) I think it's time to roll out the green carpet!

(He constructed a carpet that wraps around velvet then he lifts her up and slams her on the floor and on the walls moving his arm rapidly draining her aura meter until she constructs Blake's weapon and stabs through the construct making it break and runs at ven slashing trying to hit him. She keeps swinging is rapid spins getting a few hits but not draining his aura due to his invulnerability, then ven hits velvet with a small laser blast draining her aura by 5% then velvet got an idea as the attack she felt was weaker than before so she constructs a replica of coco's minigun and starts firing while ven constructs another barrier which the bullets bounce off of until ven hears a message from the ring itself)

The ring: (flashes dimly as it speaks) warning ring energy Down to 15% and declining.

Ven: (gritting his teeth as the barrier begins to break) _oh no, not now!_

* * *

Jaune: (scratches his head as he sees Ven struggling) uh oh, um guys there is one thing I forgot to mention, although green lanterns are powerful but, they have one weakness.

Blake: (getting upset) which is what exactly?

Jaune: (snickers a bit) turns out that lanterns fight with a limited supply of power their rings can take if it reaches zero then Ven is in huge trouble.

Blake: (grabs jaune by the jacket) and you couldn't mention that sooner?!

Jaune: (struggling a bit to get free) unless Ven has a power battery with he'll be fine (looks at team STRV) he does have a power battery to recharge with right?

(The team minus Ven all shakes there heads sideways signifying a huge no)

Ren: (cringes a bit) that's not good at all. Ven will be totally vulnerable if that barrier breaks!

Blake: (let's go of Jaune and clasped her hands together) _Ven you better think fast please!_

Ven: (thinking of a plan) _ok my ring is going out in a few moments so I gotta think! Gotta think!_

(Just as the barrier was about to break Ven gets a flashback of his training with yen sid)

* * *

*4 months ago*

Mysterious tower

(Ven is concentrating on his d-links as yen sid instructed as he wants Ven to combine two links together but, isn't getting it)

Yen sid: (looking and Ven with a serious glance) concentrate Ventus... Try to find the point where the link can happen!

Ven: it's pretty tough to try this... I'm getting exhausted... (Looks down depressed) I don't think I'll ever get it!

Yen sid: Ventus... Fusion is complicated as the two entities may or may not have a relation with one another but... Somehow They find a way weather to a common cause or a bond the surpasses all hardships. As a keyblade wielder, it's your responsibility to find those links and forge them yourself but, also try to maintain yourself as well... Now rise up we have much to learn I hope you're ready.

Ven: (thinking a bit then nods) yes master!

(Ven closed his eyes as a brigh light engulfed him and a smile appears seeing that he finally understands what yen Sid told him)

* * *

*present time*

The ring: warning power down to 3%

Ven: (gets an idea) _a common goal or bonds! I get it those are ingredients to unification in other words my new power!_

(The Barrier breaks and the bullets are draining Ven's aura down to 10% and he crashes into a wall and the bullets keep going until velvet stops assuming she has won the match looks at the dust to see if Ven was gonna fall down)

Sora: (getting worried) oh man... Is he ok?

Blake: (near tears) V-VEN!

(Ven appeared from the rubble as a white light is healing him and restoring his aura to max and his green lantern d-link is gone)

Ven: (sighs with relief) phew! Man that was close. Velvet... Your a great opponent but this fight is just getting started! (Places his hand to his heart as a red and blue light radiate side by side) D-LINK FUSION! (Clutches his hand to a fist) Time to give it my all and win this! come on! ASH-GRENINJA! AHHHHHHH!

(Bgm: super survivor by hironobu Kageyama)

(The two lights merge on to Ven creating a giant water tornado around him and his forehead has a red star while around his eyes has black spikes with a red lighting bolt on the side like a mask and his clothes turns blue with Aqua bubble on his arms and knees a huge yellow spot with a point on the bottom in the middle of the jacket and now has a pink scarf around his neck plus his eyes transform from blue to red)

(A/N look it up and you'll see what I mean)

Sora: (looks in awe) whoa... So that's what he was working on with master yen sid.

Roxas: (looks closely) judging by what Ven did... I think he pulled it off, The d-link fusion!

Terra: (closes his eyes smiling) so Ven... You finally did it. Go get her little brother.

Ruby: (clutching Sora's arm) that... is... AWESOME! (Pointing to Ven in his new form) What is that?! And why is Ven a ninja?! Sora!

Sora: (thinking) even I don't know Ruby... this is a first for all of us!

Yang: even your clueless about this... Man now that's a role reversal.

Terra: got that right! But, what can this "ash-greninja" do?

Weiss: (thinking a bit) I'm guessing this d-link fusion give Ven all the powers of both someone called ash and greninja so... Let's look at it like that right Blake?

Blake: (staring at the new Ven and a blush starts to creep up on her)...

Weiss: (waves a hand in her face) um remnant to Blake?

Blake: (her blush grows more and more the longer she stares at the new form of Ven longer then she begins to drool a bit)...

Yang: (looks at Blake seeing something familiar) uh oh... Uh Sora... Remember when I saw terra shirtless at the exam?

Sora: yeah... Why?

Yang: knowing Blake like I do... She has a little fetish for ninjas and right now it's in overdrive but her's is just staring, drooling and rapid blushing plus... Something so hilarious!

Ruby: (overhearing) wait yang you don't mean... (Giggles to herself)

Sora: (looks confused at Ruby) what's so funny?

Ruby: I just remembered what it was... This is gonna be good.

Terra: what was what... (Shakes Blake to wake her up) uh Blake WAKE UP!

(Blake keeps blushing until she can't anymore starting to have a daydream about Ven in his Ash-greninja d-link unfortunately for her... The habit of speaking her daydreams caught up to her)

* * *

Blossom field

(Blake looks at her note from a secret admirer in Japanese to meet her under the biggest cherry blossom tree at new and it was a minute to noon as she is looking for him when suddenly she sees him, up in the tree. Ventus of the ash-greninja clan)

Ven: (looks at her with loving eyes) so... You showed up Blake-sama of the belladonna clan at last we meet... my love.

Blake: (blushing brighter) Ven-kyun... why... Out of your entire clan why choose the daughter of your clan's sworn enemies when you know it's never meant to be?

Ven: (grabs her hands) because I don't care for fate or what happens to me and if this is a disgrace then so be it... I take any dishonor from my clan to be with you (pulls a bloomed cherry blossom from the tree and puts it in Blake's hair then moves his hand to her right cheek as he begins to blush) Blake-sama... Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimatsu. (I love you)

Blake: (she begins tearing and going forward to remove his scarf to see his lips and moves closer) Watashi mo... Anata o aishiteimatsu (I love you too) Ven-kyun

(The pink petals surrounded the two as the closed the distance unifying as lovers under the blossom tree until a voice booms in the sky saying to wake up as her world begins to teeter)

* * *

(Blake opens her eyes to see her teetering on the edge of the railing as she fell into the arena and was about to hit hard until someone caught her at super speed and placed her back in her seat which it was Ven in his new form)

Ven: (looks at Blake) hey... You ok?

Blake: (blushing even more) y-y-yeah I'm ok.

Ven: (nods) good... now... I gotta fight to win.

(Ven jumps down and began running towards velvet who is using yang's ember Celia as the construct firing bullets but, Ven is cutting all of the bullets out of the air with his keyblade at a rapid pace then does a few hand signs and activates double team which makes 15 clones with all gunning for velvet)

Velvet: (looks confused) _Where's the real Ven?!_

Blake: (staring in shock) _such skill..._

(She couldn't find him in time as all 15 clones came in for a unified attack each slashing velvet one for massive damage draining the aura by 60% knowing she can't keep this up she constructs Nora's hammer and sends a shockwave on the ground to find the real Ven although it got rid of the clones Ven was up in the air)

Ven: (looks down ready to finish this) I-I Gotta give it... EVERYTHING I GOT! AHHHHHH!

(Ven's water barrier opens revealing his ash-greninja fusion d-link and the Barrier is being held by an orb of water on his back forming wings on his back which shocked everyone seeing that he was flying then the wings transform into a giant water shuriken on his back and in mid air he throws the shuriken at velvet who just fired a rocket from her rocket launcher construct to intercept the water shuriken however, the attack cut through the construct rocket and hit velvet hard draining her aura to 10% and sends her flying towards a wall then Ven had a huge idea)

Blake: (seeing the full form blushing even more and unexpectedly shouts) BANZAI! GO VEN!

Ven: (smirks) ok...let's finish this! NINJA ASSAULT!

(Ven ran up and met the flying velvet with glowing fists and feet constantly punching and kicking rapidly to the center of the amphitheater then uppercuts sending her upward. Ven's keyblade takes a purple hue and he activated double team and once more summoning 15 clones then the first clone jumps then slashes velvet forward the next two clones jumped higher and slashed in an X formation the next two clones slash left and right the other two did a rising X slash the next two did a downward X slash and the other X slashed up and down until the real Ven remained)

Ven: it's over! (Jumps in the middle above velvet and has a water orb in his hands) WATER PULSE!

(A/N: basically this is greninja's final smash)

(He slammed the orb on to velvet's chest taking out her last bit of aura and giving her a hard crash landing in the middle of the arena and Ven lands safely on one foot with his arms crossed)

Sora: (looks in awe) whoa... Who knew ninjas could be so cool!

Roxas: you can say that again but, I don't think that is all this ash-greninja can do.

Blake: (still blushing but focuses) guys if you don't mind I gonna test this ash-greninja d-link after class to see what else he can do. (Grips her blade) He isn't the only shinobi around here.

Terra: alright I don't see why not? Just try to be careful

Yang: (smirks) that's half right... You just wanna get close to your "Ven-kyun" right?

(Team RWBY minus Blake began to giggle while team STRV plus Ven who just got back and reverted from the ash-greninja fusion are raising their eyebrows)

Ven: (a bit confused towards Blake) Ven-kyun?

Blake: (covers her mouth blushing harder than ever) _oh no... I hope Ven doesn't know I dreamt about him! He can't know well..._ (Smiles under her covered hands) _not yet my Ven-kyun._ (She waves her arms in a no position) it's nothing at all Ven! I just want to spar with you once more but... under two conditions.

Ven: (raises an eyebrow) which are?

Blake: (raises one finger) rule 1: no use of the keyblade understand?

Ven: (scratches his head) uh... Ok so what's rule 2?

Blake: (raises another finger) rule 2: you can only fight using the "ash-greninja" fusion d-link. As this match is meant to test your new abilities so... Meet me in the courtyard after class.

Ven: (smiles and clutches his fist to his heart and points it at Blake) alright... You're on!

(Blake sighs a breath of relief due to Ven's density to the situation but smiles as Ven once again made her feel not so alone)

(As the discussion goes on the wheel spins again with the left spinner landing on Ren while the right landed on Roxas)

Ren: (looks to Roxas) are you ready Roxas? We're up.

Roxas: (smirks and nods) yeah let's do this!

Weiss: (grabs Roxas's left arm) wait... Before you go (grows a little blush) g-good luck roxas!

Roxas: (leans in and kisses Weiss's forehead) trust me I got this... Just believe in me.

Weiss: (looked at roxas jump off to the arena and smiles with a large blush) _I already do._

Ruby: (looks with a smile) aww! You and Roxas are meant for each other!

Yang: (in a sing song tone) I hear wedding bells!

Weiss: (blushing so bright that her "ice heart" nearly melts) s-shut up you two dolts! _Well they aren't lying..._

* * *

(Roxas looks across the arena to see his opponent loading his weapon StormFlower)

Roxas: (smirks a bit) your a dual welder too?

Ren: (activated the blade extension for his weapon) yep... So you better be ready.

Roxas: I'll be going empty handed for a bit if that's ok?

Ren: (nods) fine by me.

(Roxas assumes ryu's fighting stance and as they were about to begin ms. Goodwitch halts them)

Glynda: before you start we have 20 minutes of class left so this match must end in 10 minutes for the one with the highest aura count before the 10 minutes will win. So best of luck and begin!

(Ren rushes in to strike Ven by shooting him first but, roxas dodges the gun fire by shifting left and right then Ren getting close and flip kicks roxas but, he catches it and judo throws him but Ren lands on his feet safely but doesn't realize that roxas is already in front of him with his fists on fire)

Roxas: alright it's my turn now! (Winds his fist for what seems to be a shoryuken) here I come (strikes the first hit then starts kicking Ren high and low for a new maneuver then lights his fist with Fira) SHINRYUKEN! (The lit up fist impacts Ren jaw hitting him 13 times while spinning in mid air draining Ren's aura by 25%)

* * *

Yang: (gets excited seeing that punch) now that's a punch!

Terra: that's actually the "shinryuken" a variation of the shoryuken and as we explained before we are able to add elements to our body parts to craft new moves or enhance existing ones.

Ven: (shrugs) we usually experiment with our powers to see new combinations to be made from the simple to the insane!

Sora: (scratches his head a bit) Jet Gatling is an example of the insane as it acts as a double edged sword while shinryuken it's pretty much safe.

(Ren starts shooting red dust bullets near Roxas's feet causing a smoke screen blinding Him and he runs through the smoke as he activated his aura around his eyes to see and successfully attacks a blind Roxas with his weapons rapidly draining his aura by 29% giving Ren an advantage)

Nora: (cheering) come on Ren, win!

Phyrra: (smiles) that is incredibly clever using smoke to blind Roxas this fight is just about done.

Sora: (smirks) you think so? Just keep looking.

Phyrra: (raises an eyebrow) There's only five minutes left how can Ven... (Realized X mode hasn't been used yet) oh no, Ren finish the fight hurry!

Ven: (looks at Phyrra) you thinking he's gonna use X mode? Good guess but, wait and see.

* * *

(Roxas notices the smoke screen so he casts Aeroga on his foot and starts spinning using a tatsumaki senpukuyaku creating a tornado and catches Ren in it. Roxas stops spinning and Ren drops to the ground but doesn't hit it as Roxas caught him and tosses him across which he lands on his feet)

Roxas: (casts blizzaga on his right hand) your pretty clever using a smoke screen but now it's my turn! SHEER COLD!

(Roxas slams his palm on the arena floor which made Ren jump to not get frozen however when landing he slipped as he sees the arena encased in ice like a skating rink making the floor slippery)

Ren: (struggling to keep balance) what have you done?!

Roxas: (summons oathkeeper and oblivion and is balanced on the ice without skates) welcome to the ice battlefield made it myself just in case you thought of using your acrobatics to win plus gives me a chance to use this!

Bgm: question by natewantstobattle

(Roxas tosses his keyblades into the air and with a snap of his fingers, they transform into metal gauntlets with a circle in the middle of the palms and the symbols of oathkeeper and oblivion on the back of the gauntlets and they land on Roxas's hands fitting like gloves)

* * *

Ruby: (in shock) the keyblades... THEY TRANSFORMED!

Sora: (smiles at ruby) pretty cool huh? Yep, all of us have the ability to transform our keyblades to new weapons or vehicles.

Terra: (summons his earthshaker keyblade and transforms it into the ultima cannon) this for example is my secondary weapon you guys already know this cannon.

Yang: (gets excited) how can we forget that big boy after you guys saved our hides with it.

Blake: (turns her head to Ven) what about you Ven?

Ven: hmm... Well (summons wayward wind and transforms it into a forearm machete) I have this which gives me longer reach so think of my fighting style just with more reach.

Blake: (blushes a bit) it fits you Ven it's just you unique style.

Sora: all right my turn! (Sora tossed his keyblade and it transformed into a pair of guns with a white back frame which resembles a shooting star and a big star shape in front of the tail of the shooting star with a star keychain on both guns and a small blue star in the middle and what looks like a yellow chamber but the front was unusual as it had 5 firing points giving the look of hand guns and a mini gun all in one) these babies are the two shoot blasters they might look weird but, they pack a punch!

Ruby: (her eyes glows as she sees her boyfriend's new weapons) let me see! Please Sora!

Sora: (hands over his blasters) sure!

Ruby: (analyzing it) hmm... Light, (presses the trigger and the front begins rotating) mini gun potential and is able to keep up in close combat. (Hands the guns back to sora) it suits you Sora!

Sora: (smirks) that's not all they can do! (Lines up the guns and combined them to form a sort of cannon with wings forming the base and four points to shoot energy projectiles) this baby isn't as strong as the ultima cannon but, can pack a lot of power in each shot!

(A/N look at the first kingdom hearts 3 trailer to get a basic idea of what I mean)

Ruby: (tilts her head) your just full of surprises aren't you?

Sora: (rubs his head) well... I don't think so.

Ruby: (looks at Weiss) come on Weiss take a look here!

Weiss: (not paying attention as she sees roxas with his gauntlets) Sora, what can those glove do?

Sora: (looks at Weiss) those ate actually replusers, which can fire a kinetic beam which either can be used for flight or offense.

* * *

(Just as sora explained, Roxas held his arms back with his palms open and beams came out tackling Ren draining his aura a bit then roxas shifted slightly to drift on the ice afterwards fires a mini rocket which Ren on instinct shoots and exploded which released a sticky substance trapping Ren)

Roxas: (smirks) good instincts shooting the rocket but... My repulsers are more than capable of adapting ok let's end this! (Roxas hits his fist on the arena floor cracking the ice sending shards of ice in the sky with aerora and lifting the stuck Ren upward surrounded in a tornado of ice shards but aren't impaling him) hey Ren, Refraction 101! What happens when a laser hits mirrors at a certain angle? (Fires both his repluser beams at the ice shards charging them with energy) they give one hell of a feedback!

(A storm of lasers attack Ren draining his aura to zero and only a dust cloud remains and only 3 minutes left on the clock Ren falls to the arena floor only to be caught by Roxas who dismissed his replusers)

Weiss: (looks in awe as what just happened) that was ingenious! Using the ice shards from the ice battlefield as a conduit for laser refraction!

Sora: (raises an eyebrow from that explanation) excuse me?

Terra: (briefly explains) it means the ice shards gave the lasers massive damage.

Sora: (cups the back of his head with his arms) well... Leave it roxas to show off! Anyway terra... Your up next.

Terra: (nods) I'll do my best.

(Since terra is the final opponent the wheel on the right stops on him while the wheel on the left stopped on not a student but, on glynda goodwitch which got everyone in the classroom in shock except for terra)

Yang: (getting worried and cups her hands together) please be careful terra.

Glynda: (gets out her riding crop) are you ready terra?

Terra: (readies earthshaker) yes ma'am let's get this started.

(Little to everyone's knowledge they were being watched from outside)

* * *

Roman: (talks through a earpiece) it seems your former vessel is starting his battle... When do I move in?

Xehanort: (voice only) there is a form he'll take so be ready and send my little bug as one touch of unrestrained darkness will tamper with his inexperienced devil trigger claiming him as our own and your enemies will die in the process.

Roman: (smirks) your sadistic, two birds one stone... I like it.

Adam: (scoffs) why am I even here for? Crowed control? Don't waste my time here xehanort.

Xehanort: (voice only) patience mr. Taurus... The reason you're there is to see Sora's potential to see if he's truly worth your time.

Adam: it doesn't matter about his strength cause in the end... (Clutches his blade) He will fall like all other humans.

Xehanort: (voice only) excellent now, Roman place the bug on the school wall and leave while Adam... Stay put and keep your eyes on Sora closely.

(Roman puts the bug on the wall and it crawls into a crack in the wall entering the school)

Roman: (smirks) it's done I'm heading to the docks for phase 2

Xehanort: (voice only) understood head out immediately.

* * *

(The battle rages on as Terra's aura is at 75% while ms. Goodwitch is down to 70% as she cracks her crop firing multiple red dust fire balls at terra trying to throw him off which fails as terra cuts through them)

Glynda: impressive terra... But reckless.

Terra: (looks at glynda closely) _ok... She's a strategic fighter so... How do I counter that? Hmm... What would Ven and Sora do?_ (Looks at where her footing is) _That's it!_

(Terra runs towards glyna to enact his plan by first swinging his keyblade which she blocks perfectly then he stomped on the ground with his foot to hit her waist but, glyna uses her telekinesis to lift terra and throw him back)

Glynda: (shakes her head) as I said... Reckless terra. (Just as she took a step forward she fell in a hole that appears out of nowhere finding herself stuck) w-what is this?!

Terra: (smirks while just landing) just a little plan I made up... To beat a strategist one must think outside the box.

Glynda: (smirks) impressive Terra but this battle (flicks her riding crop to get out of the hole) is far from over.

Terra: (transforms earthshaker to the ultima cannon and began charging it) your right about that but I've got more ideas than you think!

(Terra runs at glynda with the cannon in tow which is fully charged and she activated a force field on instinct to block the blast but instead Terra places the cannon pointing upward and the orb fires then scatters to shoot a laser meteor shower then as soon as glynda deactivated the barrier, terra casted magnega to pull her in and terra disarmed her of the riding crop by snatching it after a keyblade swing to her wrist and the magnetic pull of the spell gets her and the lasers to surround all around her and attack simultaneously causing massive damage leaving her at 30% of aura)

Glynda: (in shock due to this innovations in combat) absolutely remarkable! How are you this resourceful?

Terra: (looks to his team) let's just say my brothers rubbed off me.

(Terra tries to attack head on but, is deflected off of a telekinetic barrier causing some damage to terra as feedback dealing damage draining him to 30%)

Ven: (looks with a glare) this looks like trouble. Unless terra can get past that barrier there is no way he can win.

Terra: (thinking and gets a risky) _I know this is a risk but... What choice do I have?_ Ok then... Time to end this (red electricity starts taking him) it's time... DEVIL TRIGGER! AHHHHHH!

(A burst of red energy consumed terra changing him into his devil trigger and rushed towards and the barrier and with one punch shattered it and draining her aura to 25%)

Glynda: (struggling to get up) h-how?

Terra: (in his demon voice) this is my trump card able to power through any form of shield and aura in general.

* * *

Yang: (starting to feel cold) whoa... _That trigger really is something... I'm burning up here._

Sora: (getting concerned) he better finish this quick!

Ruby: (looks worried a bit) how come?

Ven: that form in Terra's condition is really dangerous as even one spark of darkness can corrupt him.

(As they talked the dark bug gets on to devil triggered terra and bites him infecting him with darkness and morphed terra into the dark devil trigger)

Terra: (feeling darkness seeping in gets on his knees in pain as the devil trigger starts to change) GAHHHHH! _Not again! Not again!_ Sora hurry!

Sora: (gets up and jumped in the arena and runs to him with the keyblade in hand) hold on terra!

Terra: (the aura around the devil trigger becomes black instead of red) it's too late!

(the dark devil trigger but it swats Sora away into the giant screen and fired a dark thundaga bolt towards him)

Sora: (getting shocked both ways from the screen and the bolt) GAHHHHHHH! *groans*

(Sora falls down hitting the ground hard and tried to get up but, gets on one knee with blood going down from his mouth and head)

Ruby: (sees Sora kneeling from the pain and gets tears in her eyes jumping from the stands and runs to him) SORA! Get up!

Sora: (raises a thumbs up) I'm ok Ruby... (Holds his ribs wipes the blood from his mouth) don't worry.

Roxas: (sees the trouble) Ven we gotta get down there!

Ven: (nods) right! Phyrra, make sure the students get to safety!

Phyrra: (nods) my team is on it!

(Ven and Roxas jump down to try and calm down the dark devil triggered Terra but, as roxas leaps in to strike Terra grabs him and tosses him to a wall)

Weiss: (looks in horror and runs towards him) ROXAS! Are you alright?

Roxas: (gets out of the rubble and wipes his blood) bleeding a bit, but I'm fine!

Ven: (gets concerned) Terra, Snap out of it! Something has infected, you gotta fight back!

Terra: (in a bit of control) Ven... Run away... take yang with you and... RUN!

Ven: (shakes his head) there is no way I'm abandoning my brother! (His eyes glow red seeing he's ready to use the fusion once more and clutches his hand) I'm going to save you Terra! No matter what i will save you! D-LINK: FUSION! Come on! ASH-GRENINJA!

(Ven activated his d-link fusion once more and this time in its revealed form rather than the water tornado)

Blake: (draws her weapon standing next to Ven) I got your back Ven! Let's save Terra together.

Ven: (nods) right!

(Ven and Blake attack together with an army of clones however they were blown away by dark Aeroga. Ven dashes at Terra hoping to strike him and cure him but Terra hits Ven to stop him in his tracks and launch him away then Ven uses water shuriken to close the distance while two Blake clones come in to attack Terra. He blocked the water shuriken but, the Blake clones got the job done attacking Terra and as soon as Terra hit the clones, they explode on contact)

Weiss: (next to Roxas) great shot Blake!

Blake: it's only meant to Blind him a bit (sees it didn't work) what is it going to take?

Ven: (gets an idea and runs towards Sora) first step, Blake get yang to talk to Terra try and calm him down. then I'll cover Sora! We have a move that can neutralize the dark devil trigger and Sora's the only one who can do it!

Blake: (looks at Ven with concern) be careful Ven.

Ven: right!

(Ven runs towards Sora who is still hurt while Terra tried to go after him but, is being held by weiss's glyphs and glynda's telekinesis)

Weiss: (holding on) we got him .

Glynda: (struggling a bit to hold Terra) I just hope Ventus's plan works in time.

* * *

Blake: (jumps towards yang) yang you have to get to Terra now!

Yang: (looks down) what can I do? Terra told me himself in that state it's not him so I'd just get in the way.

Blake: (smiles) Ven told me to get you but, didn't mention the reason. I have a hunch it's to what Terra said before becoming possessed that "he wanted Ven and you to get out of here" meaning he loves the both of you and will do anything to protect your lives let's use that to bring him back!

Yang: (smiles) let's go... I've got a solider to rescue!

* * *

(The two of them jump down to see Terra who has just broken out of the double grip of semblances and Ven is continuously throwing water shurikens but they don't slow Terra down as he throws Ven hard towards a pillar which he crashed on and falls down demorphing from his d-link)

Blake: (sees Ven is out of his ash-greninja d-link under rubble) Yang get to Terra fast I'm going to get Ven!

Yang: (loads her weapon) right I'm on it!

(Yang swings her fist as a bullet bounced off of Terra and as he sees her clutches his head attempting to get control)

Terra: (clutching his head) Yang... Run! G-get away from me!

Yang: (shakes her head) I'm not leaving you Terra! I won't let the darkness take you! Fight back the darkness win like you always do!

Terra: (feels the darkness pushing toward yang but he keeps pulling to resist it) I... Won't lose... I can't lose! Not again! The darkness... Will not hurt the girl I love! (A light envelopes around him) SORA! HURRY!

Yang: (blushes hard) _did... He just say?_

Sora: (uses a potion and stands up quickly) here I come Terra, Hold on!

(Sora adjusts his hands to fire a hadoken but starts clawing with his right hand making a spiral orb of energy)

Ruby: (looks at sora with concern) what are you up to Sora?

Sora: (keeps clawing and spinning the energy faster and faster) Ruby I'm sorry but... I gotta concentrate. _Come on concentrate, concentrate remember your training!_

* * *

*4 months ago*

Hidden Leaf Forest

Sora: (clawing his energy) I've almost got it!

(The orb exploded in front of him sending him to a tree)

?: come on sora, You can do it!

Sora: (breathing heavily) easy for you to say! You've learned the move Naruto!

Naruto: (smiles) it took me time to master it a bit so just don't give up ok? You're strong Sora I know it, now just find the focal point and spin the energy!

Sora: alright then here goes!

(Sora began rotating the energy once more and this time it stabilizes to the move he was learning leaving a giant smile on both naruto's and Sora's faces)

* * *

*modern time in remnant*

Terra: (turns his body towards Sora and ruby) HURRY UP!

Sora: (runs towards Terra) here I come!

(Sora bolts to Terra with his attack in hand that is when Terra out of his control activates a barrier)

Terra: (tries to remove the barrier but, it doesn't work) Sora don't attack the barrier is up and I can't deactivate it!

Sora: (smirks then impacts the Barrier) this move can break even the thickest wall! So your barrier is no problem! Take this... RASENGAN! RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHGG!

(The Barrier begins breaking apart and as he gets through sora pushed his arm to its limits impacting the orb on Terra's gut blasting him to a wall which deactivated the dark devil trigger and the dark bug was all but annihilated in one shot)

Yang: (gets to Terra holding him in her arms) Terra are you...

Terra: (smiles softly) yeah... I'm fine yang thank you for not- (Terra got interrupted by a kiss to his lips which was quick but meaningful) yang... What was that about?

Yang: (starts tearing and blushing) can you stop being so dense and get it already?

Terra: (chuckles a bit) ok... ok I get the hint! (Closes his eyes with a smile) I love you too, yang.

Yang: (leaning towards Terra's face with her flirty smirk) its about time Terra.

(Yang presses her lips on Terra's showing every bit of love that made him even stronger than before Leaving a huge grin on Sora's face and ruby blushing with a smile and holding her boyfriend's hand)

Sora: (seeing Ven being carried by Blake an uses cure on him) hey man you doing ok?

Ven: (nods and stands upright) yeah I'm good now thanks. (Looks at yang kissing Terra) huh... I always thought Terra would be with Aqua after all this but, I like this a whole lot better.

Sora: (smirks a bit nudging Ven) your up next eh buddy?

Ven: (blushes and looks away) what do you know!

Roxas: (walking towards the group) guys! Did you forget me already?

Ven: (casts cure on Roxas and Terra) sorry about that.

Roxas: (shoos his hand) never mind that, I'm glad you guys are all safe.

Terra: (breaks from his kiss with yang to get up) I'm sorry about all this guys I just-

Sora: (stops Terra) don't say another word... It's not your fault something or someone infected you.

Ven: (gets a Little mad) likely the work of Xehanort.

Weiss: who is that?

Terra: (clutches his fist) a keyblade wielder of pure darkness... who seeks kingdom hearts for his own evil purpose.

Sora: (closes his eyes) this time he's gone to far attacking the academy and it's up to us to stop him and end this war once and for all!

Roxas: (begins thinking) it's obviously this is just one part of his plans so we better stay on guard cause this is just the beginning.

(Little do they know Adam had just left with a smile seeing Sora's strength and hope waiting to be shattered)

* * *

Adam: (smirks sadistically) Sora... You'll be the first... (Grabs the hilt of his sword) To die by my blade!

To be continued

* * *

Authors note

Oh god am I tired this is the Longest chapter I have ever done and had a hell of a lot of fun making it! Now this story has been a huge difficulty to make but, knowing that you guys Enjoy it makes it all worth it! And for that I'm going to reveal that biggest rivalry in this story will be hands down Sora vs Adam and no it's not a love triangle scenario but, these two are gonna give each other absolute hell! From clashing ideals to just killing each other in general! I hope you enjoy this future rivalry plus what did you think of the debut of d-link fusion and the first fusion Ash-Greninja? And which fusions would you like to see in the future? (One major rule though: only people from their dimension is gonna work for example: shadic: shadow and sonic fusion or gogeta or vegito: goku and vegeta) once again thanks so much and remember

DFTBA!


	12. Chapter12:first mission

Disclaimer: the world of RWBY is created by the late great Monty oum and the world of kingdom hearts is created by Tetsuya Nomura so in any regard I don't own anything of these franchises.

* * *

(Team STRV and team RWBY are walking towards the cafeteria for lunch)

Terra: (to Sora) this is what I don't understand... Why would xehanort strike now of all times?

Sora: (nods in response) probably as a warning to be careful but... that totally eliminates the element of surprise for his side. (Stroking his chin) It's not like him to do something this risky... something is up!

Ruby: (gets closer to Sora) that does seem weird considering that criminals here are planning for months or just pop up like that just to make a quick buck.

Sora: (shakes his head) no... I don't think that's the case... (Glares forward) But if anything we should be ready at a moments notice.

Roxas: don't worry Sora... When the time comes we'll be ready!

Weiss: (smiles a bit) besides... Your team isn't the only ones ready to fight cause this is our world and we will defend it!

Ven: (looks down) thanks for that Weiss but... You shouldn't be involved considering that this threat is unlike anything you've faced before. I just...

Blake: (places a hand on Ven's shoulder) don't worry about us... We can handle any threat as a team.

Yang: (smirks and pumps her fist in the air) besides... you guys got the greatest huntress team around! plus with you guys here and the crazy stuff you pull... there is no way we're gonna lose!

Terra: (nods in agreement) yang is right little brother. We've gotten this far with our friends so... Let's go at it together!

Ven: (nods) heh... Alright then but first I'm heading out for a bit.

Sora: (raises an eyebrow) your not going to eat?

Ven: (shakes his head) no I'm not hungry besides... I gotta test out my d-link fusion a little more we need all the power we can get.

Sora: alright then... (Waves as he walks off with the others) see you later Ven.

Ven: (heads to the courtyard and looks a Blake) you coming?

Blake: (nods) let's get moving

* * *

Beacon's training ground

(The two warriors get into position to begin their sparring session)

Blake: (gets in to battle position with gambol shroud) are you ready?

Bgm: XY&Z (Pokemon xyz Jp first theme)

Ven: (smirks and raises his right arm up) bring it on Blake!

(Ven's d-link energy splits into red and blue streams then forges into an orb of light that impacts on Ven activating his fusion power creating his ash-greninja form once again)

(Blake runs forward and in one swing of drawing her sword slashed Ven in half but leaves only a log chopped in half and Ven vanished. As she was looking around for Ven, he flew in from the sky with sky blue arms and legs swinging rapidly at Blake trying to hit her because her athleticism made her unable to get hit until Ven used ice beam to freeze the ground stopping her movements and Blake slips to the ground then as Ven made two water kunei striking Blake but she made an ice clone using her semblance and her ice dust in the nick of time to escape unharmed and stopping Ven's attack)

Ven: (gets the knives out now seeing they are frozen solid) _oh man! now what?_ (Looks at his blades then smiles as he gets an idea)

(Ven sees Blake to the distance noticing the new ice field as he threw his frozen knives and jumped on top of them as he was wearing ice skates moving elegantly on the ice)

Blake: (smirks at this new tactic) I heard you were resourceful just... (Points to the skates) Not in this manner.

Ven: (shrugs while skating) hey you gotta work with what you got! (Jumps into the air and rotates side ways with two purple swords )

(Blake stabs a hook to the ice and ties the ribbon to her waist to get stability as she sees Ven in the air with two purple blades ready to attack and when Ven turns in mid air the first blade clashes with blake's sword but the second purple blade was stuck to the ground and Ven fast fell grabbed the blade in a nanosecond and swung at blake's abdomen but, blake's body turned red and self destructed sending Ven backwards and fast fell once more to use water pulse and shatter the ice field Ven then closes his eyes and sees Blake behind him with aura sight ready to strike and on instinct alone guards her next attack with a water sword katana)

Blake: (in shock as she is pushing her blade forward) h-how did you know where I was?

Ven: (just as confused holding his stance) honestly... I'm not sure what happened... Instincts maybe or I guess "ash-greninja" has a sort of special awareness?

Blake: (starts to think a bit more as she jumps back) that felt more like aura to me.

Ven: (begins stroking his chin) that actually makes sense cause when I met ash with the team for the first time I felt a strange power within him... And now I felt it again when I guarded you attack so it could be a different kind of aura manipulation outside of remnant.

Blake: (nods in agreement) that does make sense... (Readying herself to fight again) let's keep going!

Ven: (gets into his fighting stance) I don't know if we should continue.

Blake: (seeing Ven is hesitating begins to blush a bit as she gets an idea to continue) d-don't you want to wrestle me t-to the ground?

Ven: (blushing hard) ok then, let's do this.

(Ven activated aerial ace to attack but, blake's speed proves to be too much until he puts the water shuriken on his back in front of him activating aqua jet ramming Blake causing some damage but Blake loads her bullet magazine with ice dust and fires at the aqua jet freezing it with Ven inside and she jumped up and cut the frozen aqua jet to pieces however, "Ven" disappeared as it was a clone all this time then the real Ven was airborne with a giant water shuriken which was spinning faster than before and was in the color of flames)

Ven: (smirks) let's end this! BRUST WATER SHURIKEN!

(Ven throws the water shuriken at Blake then she slashes at it but the attack was too strong making her lose her weapon and taking massive damage that sends her into the air with a explosion of water which then Ven gets two more kunei knives and used aerial ace at the same time impacting Blake and the both of them crash to the ground with Blake being pinned down by Ven on top of her holding the knives to her neck)

Blake: (smiles at Ven) ok... You got me.

Ven: (dismissed the water knives and adjusted his body to line up with Blake) in more ways than one.

(Blake and Ven both blush in the position they are in as Ven is on top of Blake pinning both of her hands by intertwining them with his and Ven's legs are on top of Blake's legs while his chest is on top of hers giving Blake chills down her spine as she feels Ven's body close to hers and both of them are just a breath away from kissing)

Blake: (looks away from Ven with a blushing face) um Ven?

Ven: (seeing she is uncomfortable just as his fusion deactivated) oh sorry I better get off.

Blake: (she hugs Ven from the back of his neck not to let him go seeing this is a chance to find out if Ven will do anything else) d-don't move just yet. I wanna (smiles with a large blush on her face) be like this just for a moment.

Ven: (squints his eyes a bit as he slowly leans in a bit) well I guess... So do I.

(Blake closes her eyes and opens her lips a bit as to accept a kiss from Ven when suddenly she opened her eyes to see Ven didn't kiss her but he got off her to answer his scroll)

Blake: (sighs a bit in disappointment as she sees Ven getting off of her and pulls out his scroll) _great oum... couldn't that have happened after Ven kisses me!_

Ven: (answers his scroll to see Sora on screen) what's up Sora? I just finished my sparing session.

Sora: (on video feed) hey man... I need you to bring Blake to our dorm also team RWBY is here as well. I'll explain the details when you both get up here.

Ven: (nods) understood we're on our way right now. (Sees Blake on the ground sitting as he closes his scroll and reached out his arm) need a hand?

Blake: (grasped his hand) oh, Thank you Ven.

Ven: (pulls her up) no problem anyway... We gotta move, Sora wants us up in our dorm right away.

Blake: are team RWBY up there as well?

Ven: (still holding blake's hand while walking) there are so we gotta speed up hang on!

(Ven throws Blake into the air for a bit and catches her bridal style and runs off to his dorm to meet with Sora)

* * *

Emerald forest, Remnant

Cinder: everything is falling into place xehanort.

Xehanort: (nods in agreement) agreed so far we tapped into the darkness of Terra to give the heroes an "advantage" to this situation.

Mercury: (walks up to cinder) ok then... so as for our part what's next?

Cinder: what we must do now is wait for the vytal festival combat tournament which is where we will strike from the inside.

Emerald: (steps forward) hold on cinder, how are the three of us going to even have a chance at the festival when team STRV is still around?

Xehanort: (smirks and walks forward) this is where our bullet comes to play.

Mercury: (now confused) um remnant to old man... Didn't you say that keyblade users are faster that gun fire?

Xehanort: (pulls out his keyblade and places it to mercury's neck) in a defensive manner yes... As for our situation... (Lowers his weapon) it gives the darkness freedom. I'm certain our shooter will fire at the right moment.

* * *

Team STRV's dorm, beacon academy

Ven: (still sprinting with Blake in his arms) ok... We're almost there.

Blake: (blushing hard) that's nice and all but... Can you please put me down.

Ven: (blushes and puts Blake down and rubs his head) oh um... Sorry about that.

(The two of them enter the dorm to see a screen in the front with a scroll as a projector)

Sora: (walks to Ven) bout time you showed up come on we got a mission.

Ven: (gets serious and sits on his bed with Blake going next to him) ok then... What's going on?

Terra: (points to the monitor the red spots in warehouse and in vale) it seems the Grimm and the heartless have decided to strike but, it's quite unusual... Heartless aren't this organized in their assaults.

Weiss: neither are the Grimm for that matter... Something bigger is afoot and we must be on guard.

Roxas: (points to the warehouse) there are few numbers of Grimm and heartless here so it's safe that a group of two go and investigates while the rest of us head to vale and take out the main threat.

Blake: (thinking a bit) _there could be a dust or weapons robbery being done by Roman no wonder it's so calculated!_ (Stands up) I'll go and investigate the warehouse alone.

(Just as Blake was about to leave yang stops her)

Yang: Blake... We're partners so if you go (cracks her knuckles) I'm going too!

Sora: (steps in) hold up you two I don't think that's a good idea.

Yang: (turns to Sora) why not?

Sora: (points up a finger) remember what we said of our first day here about the heartless?

(Both Blake and yang got upset remembering the major rule of defeating heartless)

Blake: (starts getting upset but understands the situation) ok then how do we counter this problem?

Sora: (smiles and walks up to Blake) simple answer... If you want to investigate the warehouse take one of us and yes the choice is all yours!

(Blake looks around the keyblade wielders in the room to see who is she going to take with her but as by instincts of her fellow members of team RWBY each of them grab the boy they care for such as Ruby grabbing Sora's arm clearly stating not him with yang and Weiss grabbing Terra's and Roxas's arms respectively leaving only one and very obvious choice which left her smiling)

Blake: (clasps her hands together) guess It's just you and me Ven.

Ven: (pouts a bit) aw man! I want some action not an investigation!

Blake: (pouts in a cute way pretending to sound hurt) oh... I guess you don't wanna be with me anyway huh Ven...

Ven: (blushes like crazy) hey! whoa whoa whoa! That's not what I meant at all! I meant that I like action more than this not that I don't want to be with you I-I just-

Blake: (giggles at Ven's state of panic) your so cute when you panic like that Ven or should I say... (Whispers in his ear flirtatiously) Ven-kyun.

Ven: (starts to sweat and blush) alright fine! I'll do it! (Looks to the side) for you anyway...

Blake: (kisses Ven's cheek) you so sweet Ven.

Ven: (stands up and walks off) let's just go before I change my mind!

(With that team STRV heads off with team RWBY on their first mission to force the darkness out of remnant or is this the end before it began?)

* * *

Authors note:

Hey everyone it's me again so yeah it's been awhile but honestly it's tougher to write more in the story and I want to continue! as I said this is your story as well so I want some ideas from you as well not just me... I have a few more ideas left but most are for later chapters but I'm serious about this please comment and make me a better writer with your visions! Thanks guys.

An announcement!

Oh! And one more thing I want to announce a new project I going to do after kingdom rose. This new story is a cross over between the world of the Pokemon anime and sonic the hedgehog titled "Aura of the wind"! This story will be about ash and sonic as they will grow together, fight together, and yes I'm going in a direction that no one has done yet and that is to give ash the opportunity to use sonic's powers as his own in fact let me give you an example and note this won't be in the actual story!

DFTBA!

* * *

"Team rocket! Give back pikachu right now!" Ash says running as team rocket just captured pikachu and are flying off in their ballon.

"No way twerp we got this pikachu free of charge and we're flying off to the boss for our big payday."Meowth snickers as he taunted him from above.

"I tried to warn them but they never listen" ash sighed to a blue creature next to him then responded with a smirk "this journey would be no fun if it was too easy just try and keep up this time!" The blue creature put his arms back and ash mimics the same action

Ash just smiles as he gets into position "ready to rock sonic?"

"Ready to roll ash!" Sonic says as both of them bolt off at the speed of sound and jump off the highest tree branch to get to pikachu back from team rocket.

James seeing the two of them get out his poke ball to stop them "alright inkay use tackle to stop those two" he commanded as inkay gets out of his ball rushed forward towards our heroes but, ash just jumped on inkay's head for a bigger bounce towards the balloon while sonic kicked inkay in mid air into the balloon popping it and ash grabs on the basket and gets on the wild balloon grabbing a jar with a light bulb on top holding his pikachu inside.

"Thanks for my pikachu back and also have a nice flight" Ash tips his hat to the panicking team rocket and jumped off the balloon into a free fall with pikachu in hand.

"I know you just as fast as I am but your still not as cool" sonic says as he is free falling while lounging with one eye closed.

"Oh come on now give me some credit sonic at least I got the rescue" ash countered as he charged a wind orb in his hand and released pikachu from the container.

"Ok then i'll give you that, now comes the fun part! Shall we?" Sonic mimics ash by charging a wind orb as well

Ash smirks as he extended his left arm to team rockets balloon as pikachu runs across it and his right hand winds up for a throw "pikachu use thunderbolt let's go!"

"Pika-chuuuuu!" Pikachu says as a bolt goes flying towards team rocket while ash and sonic screams "SONIC WIND!" throws the two orbs combining with thunderbolt and exploded the deflating balloon with electricity and wind to blast team rocket into the stratosphere with a twinkling star left behind.

"We got them but... How are we gonna land safely?" Ash wonders as they free fall while sonic responded with this "why land when we can fly! Time to get outta here super sonic style!"

The two of them power up with the chaos emeralds as they transform into super sonic and super ash respectively and pikachu landing on ash's shoulder fly off to new adventures ahead of them!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the preview of my future project and get ready for the next chapter of kingdom rose!


	13. Chapter 13: into the darkness

Disclaimer: the world of RWBY is created by the late great Monty oum and the world of kingdom hearts is created by Tetsuya Nomura so in any regard I don't own anything of these franchises.

* * *

Chapter 13: into the darkness

Center of vale, remnant

Sora: (spins and decapitates 4 ursa's in one swing and runs towards a hoard of shadow tornadoes ahead) guys! How are things on your end?

Terra: (slams his keyblade to the ground and instantly destroyed a hoard of heartless and runs over to yang) so far so good...(looks around) roxas where are you?

Roxas: (flying through the air slashing down air soldiers left and right and spinning fast and mowing down the rest and lands on a nearby roof) I'm up here guys! (Sees Ruby and Yang in trouble) There's some Grimm surrounding Ruby and yang 10 beowolf's and 10 ursa's (sees a big heartless ahead and Weiss having some trouble with it) I gotta get to Weiss fast see ya soon!

Sora: (running towards Ruby and Yang with Terra while firing two fissure firagas at the shadow twisters destroying them) hey Terra... How come roxas is heading to Weiss?

Terra: not sure but we got a job to do let's move!

(As Sora and Terra run forward to the sisters a crow flys towards the sisters as well)

Ruby: (slashing an Ursa doing a bit of damage then hooks her scythe to the ursa's neck and then recoil shoots it to instantly kill it) this is getting bad sis now what?

Yang: (uppercuts a beowolf and recoil clothesline's another one decapitating it) we just keep fighting what else?

(The little crow in mid air sees the beowolf just punched upward and shapeshifted into a human with a silver scythe and cuts the Grimm to ribbons and lands with the girls)

?: (smirks with his scythe on his back) looks like you girls need some help.

Ruby and Yang: (gets a huge smile seeing the man) uncle qrow!

Qrow: (cuts through more of the Grimm getting rid of all the Ursa's and leaving four more beowolves taking a sip of whiskey afterwards) so... What are you ladies been up to?

Yang: (holding a beowolf by its jaws) oh y'know just some classes and huntress training going well. oh yeah. and we met some pretty sexy boys yesterday so not much.

Qrow: (raises an eyebrow) wait... Boys? Who did you meet?

Yang: (looks up and sees Terra and Sora cut through two more beowolves and smirks) oh there they are.

Terra: (slashes the beowolf near yang in half) you just can't help yourself to beasts can't you?

Yang: (traces a finger on Terra's right arm) I'm dating you aren't I?

Terra: (sighs with a smirk and brings yang close) good point.

Qrow: (raises an eyebrow) ok then... There one more beowolf left I got it!

(As qrow went to kill the last beowolf, Sora got in front of him with his insane speed and uses the rasengan to obliterate it with one blast leaving him with wide eyes of shock seeing that much power)

Sora: (turns to see the shocked qrow) oh hey there (sees that he took his kill and begins to rub his head) whoops, sorry about that.

Qrow: (shakes his head) it's fine kid...( in deep thought) what _the hell was with that speed?! He's faster than Summer and Ruby! and that power! Who is this kid?!_

Sora: (Looks at Ruby heading towards him) did I make it to the party?

Ruby: ( grabs Sora and kisses his cheek and begins to cuddle him) right on time sweetie.

Sora: (blushes and looks away) Ruby... Come on.

Qrow: (shakes his head more and gets pissed) WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!

Terra: (puts a hand on Qrow's shoulder) we'll have time for introductions later right now we gotta focus on ground control. You coming or what?

Qrow: (looks at the whiskey bottle and throws it away) _no more of this for a while_... Lets go!

(The group runs off to join up with Roxas and Weiss)

Roxas: (seeing his team with Ruby, yang and to him a strange man) hey everybody! (Looks at qrow) who's he?

Sora: oh! (Points to qrow) this is Ruby and Yang's uncle qrow. He helped us out of some beowolf trouble. So what's the problem?

Weiss: (points to a purple monster) that is...

Terra: (looks in awe at the monster) oh boy is that...

Roxas: (nods) yup that's a behemoth.

(The beast comes charging at the group and everyone reading themselves for the big fight ahead)

* * *

The warehouse, remnant

(Blake and Ven are looking around and hides behind a container to see Roman's goons loading up vast quantities of dust)

Ven: (focuses on the heist job) looks like ozpin was right... And that's a shipment of red dust right?

Blake: you're right it is...(looks around and glares at who she sees) there he is... That's Roman!

Ven: (holds Blake back as she was about to attack) hold up... I know you got some beef with this guy but, we can't be reckless.

Blake: (rolls her eyes) ok then what's the plan?

Ven: (flicks his wayfinder) what do you think?

Blake: (shakes her head as she immediately thought of ash-greninja) how is "ash-greninja" gonna help us?

Ven: (smirks) who says I'm using my fusion? Just stay behind me.

Blake: (gets closer to Ven's back) _what is he up to?_

(Ven leaps out and whistles getting the attention of Roman's thugs and 5 thugs go forward with flamethrowers filled to the brim with red dust)

R's thug 1: (points his flamethrower to Ven and Blake) hold it right there! Hands up now move and you love birds are cooked!

(The two of them raised their arms up and Blake leans to Ven's ear)

Blake: (whispering) way to go Ven what now? If we move its over!

Ven: (licks his lips and whispers) don't worry it just about lunch time.

Blake: (raises an eyebrow) _lunch_?

(Ven flicks his wayfinder to activate his d-link once more and the men opened fire torching our heroes or so they thought as the flames around them shrunk more and more until there ammo ran out)

R's thug 2: (shaking in fear as the flames didn't hurt them) t-that's impossible no one shouldn't have been able to survive that!?

(Ven burped a bit as cinders came out of his mouth and his appearance changed with his hair turning dark pink and his eyes turn brown while a white scarf appeared around his neck flowing in the wind and his jacket is closed and got longer having a red fairy symbol on his right shoulder)

Ven: (smirks) before we arrived, I surveyed the situation and noticed red dust containing the power of the flames.

R's thug 3: (gets confused) ya point kid?

Ven: (lights his right hand on fire) my point is when it comes to fire, the dragon rules but... The fire dragon slayer is better. Say hello to my d-link: (he roars in the sky letting out powerful flames) NATSU DRAGNEEL!

Blake: (in shock) f-fire dragon slayer... Natsu?

Ven: (puts both his fists in a dart blower position) here I come... FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!

(Ven inhales his breath and blows into his hands and a spell circle appeared sending a torrent of flames towards the henchmen and blasts them away with one shot knocking them all out)

Blake: (still in shock of the new power) Ven... That was...

Ven: (winks at Blake) I told you I had a plan.

?: (in an arrogant tone) oh how sweet... It almost wants to make me cry.

(Ven and Blake turn around to see Roman torchwick walking calmly to the scene of the fire blast)

Blake: (gets her sword ready to end him) ROMAN!

Roman: (raises his arm to calm her down) now now kitty cat... This isn't between us... (Looks to Ven) it's between the men right now so why not be a good kitty and skitter away like always.

Ven: (grits his teeth) she not taking orders from a vaudeville act that went horribly wrong!

Roman: (starts getting pissed) excuse me?!

Ven: you heard me... (Smirks) Or your so in the past that all you see is black and white and can't hear a damn thing!

Roman: (points his cane at Ven) watch that tone and show some respect or else.

Ven: (summons his keyblade and the blade starts glowing red) or else what you oversized candy cane?

Roman: (points his cane at Ven's chest) or else I'll teach you... The hard way.

Ven: then show me what you got.

(Roman fires the first shot of his gun cane which Ven slices the bullet in a nanosecond then exploded which Ven instantly ate the flames putting a look of shock on Roman's face seeing that kind of speed as if it was a demon rather than a man and not having a single scratch on him)

Roman: (looks in shock) how is that possible?!

Ven: (shakes his head) you don't pay attention do you? Fire dragon slayer... natsu... (Sighs) I'm immune to flames you idiot.

(Roman doesn't listen as he fired more bullets at Ven which his just slashes and runs forward to Roman and collided his blade with the cane then glows pink aura as he activated flowmotion and swung kicked Roman losing his weapon)

Blake: (looks around her to see she's surrounded by 5 thugs) oh please...

(Blake flips up and dive kicked a thug knocking him out then another thug runs with a gun to shoot her but Blake uses her ribbon to wrap the thugs arm and points the gun to his head making him misfire and kill himself the third thug comes with a sword heading to Blake however Blake quick draws her blade and in one swipe killed the remaining three thugs and walks to the one who is just knocked out and wakes him up)

R's thug: (feels tapping on his chest) whoa... What happened?

Blake: (points over to the thugs killed by her) your next.

R's thug: (starts to sweat) oh god! Please spare me!

Blake: (sighs as she impaled the thug through the heart killing him) not interested... Now I gotta get to Ven (sees Roman on the ground bleeding and weapon less) oh how the mighty fall what happened Roman?

Roman: (wipes the blood smirking) our little game has ended kitty cat. _My gun has one bullet left it's now or never!_

(Roman rolls grabbing his previously disarmed gun and Ven moved forward to catch him but Roman places the cane in front of Ven's chest where his heart is and fires a bullet of darkness hitting its mark. As Ven stumbled backwards as sees he's bleeding from his chest)

Blake: (seeing the shot and looks in horror) VEN! NO!

Roman: (smirks in victory) checkmate boy... Any last words?

Ven: (his left fist glows with black flames while another glows with normal flames shouting) DRAGON GOD'S BRILLIANT FLAME!

(Two giant flame orbs engulfed his fists as he slammed them on Roman leaving him unconscious, burnt and bleeding as the attack was weakened when Ven was shot in the chest)

Blake: (sees Ven still standing) you ok Ven? Are you hurt?

Ven: y-yeah I'm- ugh! (A small stream of darkness lights up on Ven's chest making him fall on his knees in pain) my heart... What's going on?

Blake: (gets in front of Ven) hey come on get up!

Ven: (pushes Blake away as the darkness grows more intense) Blake get back! RAHHHHHHH!

(Out of the stream came a dark orb and inside of half of Ven's heart and Ven powered down from his d-link and falls to the ground still struggling to get up and Blake instinctively pulls out a potion from Ven's pocket, pulls out the bullet and applied the potion healing him but, although the wound closed he is still breathing heavily)

Blake: (holding Ven by the back of his head and puts a hand on his chest rubbing slowly which slows his breathing for a bit) your going to be alright Ven... I'm here for you.

(Just as she was comforting him, the dark orb grows in size and dark tendrils surrounded it making it more powerful and the orb changes to a human shape which developed a red heart and a loincloth with red and black boots comprising of a tendrils suit and a face similar to Sora's but with yellow eyes and jet black hair landing after the transformation and summoned a keyblade made of red and black gears named the void gear and walks towards Roman)

Roman: (starts waking up and sees the boy in front of him) are you... Him?

?: (looks down to see Roman on the floor) who sent you?

Roman: (stands up) oh yes... I was sent by xehanort to retrieve someone named vanitas?

Vanitas: (smirks) your looking at him... But if it's alright with you... I'll go alone to find him.

Roman: (shakes his head slowly as he is still hurt from Ven's last attack) his instructions were clear that I must get you to him.

Vanitas: (closes his eyes and is making a telepathic call to xehanort) hey old timer did you miss me?

Xehanort: (responded to the telepathy) vanitas my old friend... It has been far too long.

Vanitas: I see you found a new puppet... What do you want me to do?

Xehanort: (smirks) cut his strings.

Vanitas: (smiles evilly) got it. (Opens his eyes and turns to Roman) ok then let's move um...

Roman: (tipped his hat) torchwick... Roman torchwick at your service.

Vanitas: (rolls his eyes) _doesn't matter anyway..._ Lead the way my good man.

(Just as Roman turns his back, Vanitas raises his keyblade and impales him through the back as he sees a red gear through his chest to what looks like a keyblade)

Roman: (coughs blood and turns his head to see vanitas smiling) w-what are you-

Vanitas: (interrupted him) your role has been done little puppet now... (Widens his eyes) BURN OUT!

(The void gear glows and bursts to dark flames which incinerated Roman torchwick killing him in one blast)

Blake: (holding Ven close to her chest who is still resting) _I-is that? It can't be?_ Vanitas...

Vanitas: (turns to see Blake holding Ven with a dark grin on his face walking forward slowly with his keyblade dripping with Roman's blood and swings it a bit to remove it) so... Your Blake belladonna, the one Ventus was trying to protect? (Scoffed) how pathetic... Going through all this trouble for a girl he just met.

Blake: (draws her blade in front of Ven to protect him) stay back... Get away from my Ven!

Vanitas: (laughs maniacally) Your Ven. oh please! Give me a break... What made you think he would care for an animal like you? As far as I know... Ven would let you die the minute he has a chance to survive... It's who he is and who he'll always be! (Raises his keyblade upward to kill her) Because He... Is... Me!

To be continued...

* * *

Authors note: hey guys sorry it took so long but... Ideas are not easy to do for the story but I have more but for chapters down the road. Also, thanks to vinturner-2 for giving me the idea to use any character to the d-link Arsenal which is why the Natsu d-link is there so that is proof to say this is your story as well so please give me something for the next chapter for me to use like any information on the RWBY characters or kingdom hearts stuff I'm missing out for combat situations and also thanks so much and remember DFTBA!

also check out a songfic I made with the most heartwarming song in the Steven nuke called "its over isn't it"


	14. Chapter 14: fight with light

Disclaimer: the world of RWBY is created by the late great Monty oum and the world of kingdom hearts is created by Tetsuya Nomura so in any regard I don't own anything of these franchises.

* * *

The warehouse, remnant

Blake: (holding her blade to defend the recovering Ven) stay away from my Ven!

Vanitas: (laughs maniacally at blake's response) Your Ven? oh please! Give me a break... What made you think he would care for an animal like you? As far as I know... Ven would let you die the minute he has a chance to survive... It's who he is and who he'll always be! (Raises his keyblade upward to kill her) Because He... Is... Me!

(Just as he was about to slash down and end her life Ven reawakens and blocked the attack)

Ven: (panting heavily as he hasn't recovered yet struggling to hold his guard) Don't... You... Dare... Hurt... Her!

Blake: (getting worried Ven hasn't fully recovered yet) Ven...

Ven: (panting a bit) I won't... Let him... Hurt you Blake... I promise... I will protect you!

Blake: (starts tearing up) V-Ven

Bgm: enter the darkness

Vanitas: (smirks as he pushes his keyblade Down further) Your still able to fight huh? Well then venny boy... Let's see how strong... you have become!

(Vanitas grabs Ven's arm and throws him across the warehouse and goes underground with his eruption attack stalking Ven like a shark hunting its prey lucky Ven moves with a dodge roll but as vanitas emerged from the ground in a leap to the sky a flurry of firaga orbs damage Ven in the process and vanitas quickly grabbed Ven's leg to throw him on the ground and casted dark thundaga searing parts of Ven's body. Ven gets up and rolls out of the way to use curaga and heals himself and then uses strike raid to hit vanitas only for an afterimage to take the second hit and vanitas appears above Ven)

Vanitas: (from above Ven as he) pathetic!

(As vanitas was going to spike on the ground, Ven moved out of the way and flicks his wayfinder to activate a d-link and bolts towards vanitas ramming him with a blue burst barrier)

Ven: (smirks as his new form tricked vanitas) how's that for pathetic?

Vanitas: (noticing his appearance as he now has white gloves, red shoes with a white stripe and a golden shoe buckles and green eyes and blue hair begins to clap slowly) well... You chose the sonic d-link didn't you?

Ven: (scoffed as the answer) what's it to ya?

Vanitas: the fact is... That I knew this would happen so... (Puts his arms to the side) I just have to show you, the dark side of d-links!

(Vanitas's suit begins to change with the glow of darkness as the red heart on his chest turns to two white v's and his boots turns to hover shoes of black and red with golden hover exhaust pipes on the bottom and gets his black gloves turn to white gloves with golden rings on his wrists and his hair gets some red stripes and his eyes turn red)

Blake: (looks at vanitas in shock) _that's impossible! He can't do that can he?_

Ven: so...(clutching his fists) you can d-link as well can you?

Vanitas: (looks at his new form and smirks) yep but, These are more dark d-links than the normal ones your use to as these links use the rivals and enemies of the worlds you visit. (Starts walking around and Ven mimics him) and why not start with the ultimate life form: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!

(Vanitas skates towards Ven as he runs towards him colliding their keyblades on impact)

* * *

Center of vale

(Team STRV minus Ven and team RWBY minus Blake with qrow sees a purple behemoth heartless right in front of them)

Terra: (looking in awe) A behemoth... Here in remnant?!

Roxas: I'm just as shocked as you are (seeing it's about to attack) uh oh... Uh sora?

Sora: (seeing the behemoth ready to strike starts stepping backwards and turns around to the group) EVERYBODY BACK!

(The behemoth roars letting out a shockwave shattering all the glass in a 50 mile radius and blows the teams away 30 feet from the behemoth and sora, Terra and roxas catch Ruby, yang and Weiss respectively while qrow uses his acrobatics to balance himself and lands on their feet)

Qrow: (wipes his face with one hand) you boys deal with that all the damn time?!

Terra: (scratches his head) actually we've face worse than this thing.

Yang: (shakes her head) wait... Worse?

Roxas: (chuckles softly) he's right we did face worse than the behemoth here.

Weiss: l do love to enjoy some memory searching but we got Grimm right behind us!

(The team looks behind them to see 15 Ursa Grimm behind them)

Sora: (points to the behemoth) my team will focus on the behemoth while you guys-

Ruby: (finishing what sora was saying) while we handle the Grimm? Got it! (Sees the behemoth go on its hind legs and slam the ground making spikes head towards the group) SORA LOOK OUT!

Sora: (looks at the incoming attack) I got it!

(Sora jumps back and spins his keyblade like a baton and speed steps forward slashing rapidly left and right until he gets to the other side of the attack near the behemoth and three streaks of light cut the attack into rubble letting Terra and Roxas go on to catch up)

* * *

Qrow: (looks in awe) whoa...

Ruby: (sighs lovingly) that's my sora.

Yang: um... guys less talking more Grimm butt kicking!

(The group of Ruby, yang, Weiss and qrow run towards the hoards of Ursa and beowolves to prevent more destruction while sora, Terra and Roxas head towards the behemoth with keyblades in hand)

Terra: (running ahead) sora! What's the plan?

Sora: (looks at the behemoth and gets a plan ready) Terra get to the behemoth's legs and hold it down! (Looks to Roxas) Roxas get on its back and attack it there are no defense on it! I'll distract it and we take it down together!

Roxas: (nods and gets airborne) you can count on me!

Terra: (salutes while running) yes sir!

(Sora gets in front of the behemoth and begins slashing at it, drawing it's attention as it casts raises its paws for another attack, Terra causes quake on the spots the creature was going to land and making sink its front paws in the pavement and did the same for the back legs trapping it. Roxas gets on the behemoth's back and impales it's back with oathkeeper and oblivion and five beams of light with the organization insignia in a pentagon formation damage it more.)

Sora: great work guys, Let's finish this!

(Just as sora was about to deliver the death blow to the behemoth but wasn't paying attention as from its mouth fired a huge orb of darkness impacting Sora and sending him flying)

Roxas: (saw what just happened) SORA, NO!

Terra: (in shock seeing the behemoth's best attack fired in an instant) that's impossible! How did it use the dark burst in an instant?!

(Just as Terra said that the beast jumped out of the quake pit fall and began spinning in a ball very quickly getting Roxas sent flying into a near by building and crushed Terra as he tried to guard the new attack with no luck)

* * *

Meanwhile with team RWBY with qrow minus Blake

Yang: (punching out an Ursa dodging left and right) hey sis, how are things on your end?

Ruby: (hooking her scythe to a beowolf's neck and decapitated it) so far so good! How bout you uncle- (sees qrow surrounded

Qrow: (jumps into the air and heel kicked and sliced down 3 Ursa's in record time) what do you think?

Weiss: (looks on as she impaled 3 beowolves with her ice dust tipped Myretenaster and then slashes them to ribbons) he's doing just fine Ruby don't worry! (Looks to see a dark orb flying through the sky heading upwards) what on remnant was that?!

Qrow: (gets a close look to see the orb and someone in front of it) um Ruby... You'd better see this...

Ruby: (rushed over to see her uncle) what's going on?

Qrow: (hands her some binoculars from his jacket) looks like your boyfriend's in trouble.

Ruby: wait... What?! (Looks through the binoculars at the front of the dark orb to see sora struggling to defend himself) *gasps* SORA!

Sora: (taking damage as he's trying to escape) _ok... Gotta think fast!_ (Suddenly an idea popped up) alright then... (Pulls his keyblade arm back) let's hope I can swing for the fences!

(Sora with one arm uses his keyblade and smacked the dark burst orb off of him but it exploded, causing a shockwave to hit him and sending flying towards the ground and impacted hard on the pavement causing a crater leaving him unconscious)

* * *

The warehouse

(Ven and vanitas were still at super speed clashing clearly with ven at a disadvantage as vanitas is warping around with chaos control rather than using his speed which is disorienting him)

Ven: (panting heavily) h-how is he this f-fast?

Vanitas: (gets behind ven and strikes his keyblade on Ven's back getting him down to both knees) it's over... Ven.

(Ven spin kicks but missed as vanitas ducked out of the way and grabbed him in a chokehold from behind)

Ven: (gasping for breath) s-shut up! I'm not... Giving up!

Vanitas: (shakes his head) let's finish this... (His body glows a red aura) CHAOS... BLAST!

(An explosion of red energy engulfed both vanitas and Ven leaving only smoke and both men still standing but Ven's eyes are closed and his sonic d-link is gone with his body coverd in scratches and blood coming out of eack cut as Blake looks in horror seeing ven beaten like this)

Blake: (seeing Ven tossed to the ground and looks at vanitas in pure hatred as he is holding Ven's wayfinder) let that go... It doesn't belong to you!

Vanitas: (looks at it) your right... (Drops the wayfinder and heel stomped it breaking all the green glass around it and bending the metal frame upward) but I don't care... What happens next.

Blake: (gets up and runs towards vanitas with her gambol shroud) you bastard!

(As she slashed vanitas, it was only an afterimage and he just slashed Blake only to have get caught by a red dust clone and exploded on impact damaging vanitas only a small bit)

Vanitas: not bad Blake... But let's see if you can dodge this...

(Vanitas dives into the ground and begins to stalk Blake as she is running around but as she tried to turn left, vanitas caught her and slammed her to the ground and just as she got up... Vanitas struck her with dark thundaga paralyzing her)

Blake: I Can't move. (Shifts her eyes up) what did you do?

Vanitas: simple... Dark thundaga to your kind and people of this world get paralyzed on the slightest touch and suffer a bit while keyblade wielders just get damaged. (Sticks the void gear to Blake's neck not impaling her) it's too bad I have to kill you... (Licks his lips) Your pretty hot

Blake: (spits in Vanitas's face) go to hell!

Vanitas: (wipes the spit off) feisty, I like it... But, a wars a war. And besides... In war (raises the void gear upward) there are no prisoners. My kind of rules.

Blake: (Closes her eyes as she began to lose hope once more) i guess hope... is just an illusion.

(As he was going to kill Blake, Ven woke up and using his speed stepped in and blocked the hit in the knick of time but, with his body leaving a large gash on his chest)

Ven: (with one eye closed bleeding from his mouth shaking a bit) I... Told... You... Before... Don't you... Touch her!

Blake: (tears start pouring down her face as she saw ven's blood dripping) V-Ven.

Vanitas: (smirks as he adjusts his keyblade) your persistent aren't you? (Looks down) But answer me this... Why?

Ven: huh?

Vanitas: (shouts out) why are you sacrificing everything for her?! You have only met her for one... Damn... Day! So answer me why?!

Ven: (coughs a bit) because... She gives me the strength... To keep fighting on... To grow more powerful... And also her heart is as gentle as the light and sure... We may have darkness inside us but... Together we can overcome it and also I...

Vanitas: (holding his keyblade upward to kill Ven) you... What?!

(Vanitas swings his blade swings down but Ven blocked it with his wayward wind which begins to glow and transformed into the lost memory keyblade and a blue aura circle appeared around Ven's feet and heals his wound as water begins to rise from it.)

Bgm: ash-greninja theme song

Ven: (his eyes turn red) I...love her... (Screams to the sky) WITH EVERYTHING I'VE GOT!

(The water ring turns into a water tornado as it erupted from the ground making Vanitas step back and Blake smiling with tears in her eyes from not only his confession and as Ven turns into his "ash-greninja" fusion seeing the hopeful teen she fell in love with return to win this fight)

Vanitas: (looks in pure shock as he jumped back) that's impossible?! I destroyed the wayfinder! You can't do this!

(The tornado around Ven bends around to form wings and then morphs into the huge water shuriken which is on his back that he throws at vanitas so quickly it broke the sound Barrier and damaged vanitas and sent him into a crane, destroying it and makes him drop to one knee)

Ven: (smirks) I don't need a wayfinder to show you the power of my bonds because they were made with one purpose... (In the blink of an eye Ven grabbed the broken wayfinder and restores it to full condition which he turns around and puts it on Blake's neck to keep it safe) an unbreakable connection, That's what makes me... (Points to vanitas) stronger than you!

Blake: (clutches Ven's wayfinder close to her heart and begins to blush) Ven I-

Ven: (turns around and puts a finger to her lips) tell me later...(He winked at her) ok? (Puts a hand on her shoulder) Keep it safe for me?

Blake: of course but ven... When you survive... (She blushes at him) you owe me a kiss.

Ven: (gives a thumbs up) you got it Blake... (turns to vanitas holding lost memory) but first things first I gotta win...

Vanitas: (stands up wounded but is smirking) looks like you finally grew up Ventus... Now get ready!

Ven: (smirks as for the first time ever he agrees with vanitas) cause here we go!

To be continued.

* * *

Authors note: hey guys! thanks for all the support so far and get ready for the next two parter called "the power of synchro" so get hype and get ready as "ash-greninja" Ven takes on vanitas. also what are sora and the others gonna do about this strange behemoth? Also I know it's strange for Ven to get up so quickly and d-link without his wayfinder but, don't worry all will be explained next chapter so remember.

DFTBA!


	15. Chapter 15: the power of synchro part 1

Disclaimer: the world of RWBY is created by the late great Monty oum and the world of kingdom hearts is created by Tetsuya Nomura so in any regard I don't own anything of these franchises.

* * *

*flashback to when Ven was unconscious*

Ven's heart

Ven: (falling to his heart which is white and a huge chunk is gone) Is this how it ends? Bested by the dark... Broken once more and worst of all letting down my brothers, my friends and Blake?

(Just as he was closing his eyes he springs them open when he heard a faint cry for help)

?: help me.

Ven: (landing on his fractured heart holding his chest in pain) what was that?

?: (running towards Ven) Help!

Ven: (Bends down to see a little eight year old girl with cat ears, a black and white dress and yellow eyes) it's ok... I'm here but, who are you?

?: m-my name is Blake and I'm looking for someone to help me.

WVen: (blinks his eyes and shakes his head) you can't be Blake your (puts a hand to measure her height) tiny!

Blake: (smiles at Ven) of course I'm Blake silly... That's my name.

Ven: (deciding to go with it) so... What do you need help with?

Blake: (scratching her head) well you see- (looks up to see a darkside coming) I need someone to beat that thing!

Ven: (eyes wide in shock) a darkside, here?! (Summons his wayward wind keyblade) stay back I got this!

(Ven jumped towards the darkside and as he slashed it no damage was done and it flicks him to the ground like he was a fly)

Blake: (goes forward to Ven) are you ok?

Ven: (stands up) yeah I'm fine... Just warming up!

(Ven runs towards the darkside and uses stratosphere to combo it but, still no damage was done and it roars blowing Ven away)

Blake: (goes near the fallen Ven) let me give you my strength please, Don't do this alone!

Ven: (shakes his head) stay back!

(Ven sees the darkside slamming it's arm to the ground and Ven jumps to dodge it and starts running up to slash its face but, tendrils sprout on its arm and grabs Ven, electrocuting him then throws him to the ground)

Blake: (starts getting worried) please listen to me! I can help so please-

Ven: (getting frustrated) SHUT UP!

(The young Blake starts shedding tears as Ven snapped at her and Ven looks in shame as he realized what he has done)

Ven: (looks to young Blake reaching forward) Blake... I'm-

Blake: (slaps his hand away still in tears) GO AWAY! YOUR NOT MY VEN!

Ven: (blinks a few times) not your Ven? What do you mean?

Blake: (turns away from him crying harder) WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU, FAKER?!

Ven: (looks down and goes on his knees with tears starting to slip out) please tell me... what's wrong with me?

Blake: (turns around to see Ven crying and runs to hug him) the Ven I know is kind, sweet and works together with the people he must protect to become stronger! not the angry, frustrated or loner I see now.

Ven: (brings his head up tears streaming) Blake...

Blake: (seeing the darkside is going to crush them starts crying holding Ven tighter ) so please... Bring him back... Bring back the Ven I love.

Ven: (looks right into Blake's eyes) I don't think I can... (Just as the young Blake was about to let go Ven stops her and smiles) Not Without you.

Blake: (blushes hard and smiles wide) Ven...

(Ven pulls in the young Blake for a hug which she gladly returned not only repairing his heart but surrounded them in a water tornado obliterating the darkside in one blast and the entire area goes white as Ven flys upward)

The warehouse

Ven: (starting to awaken) man what happened? (Seeing Blake in trouble) oh no Blake I gotta do something!

(Ven bolted to a new level reaching Blake on time, taking the slash and is still standing)

Blake: (seeing blood from Ven) Ven... Are you- (Ven silently nods and looks at vanitas in anger as he has gone too far)

* * *

*modern time*

(Ven in his ash-greninja d-link is staring down at vanitas as he jumped into the air diving into the ground planning to use eruption but Ven, grabs another water shuriken from his back and holds it like a sword and slammed it into the ground causing a wave bullet to hit vanitas sending him upward and then Ven uses aerial ace to speed up and slams him with the newly gained lost memories keyblade and vanitas crashes hard to the ground struggling to get up)

Vanitas: (coughs a bit as he sees the lost memory) well... How did you-

Ven: (interrupted him as he began his answer) I just realized what's important to me... (Chuckles while speaking) I thought i could beat you on my own. It continues to haunt me to this day that I couldn't do it. Even though we were in my heart the last time we fought I had my friends to help me so... Sure I'm weak for letting myself rely on others but... I'm proud of that fact because (puts a hand to his heart) it makes me have a purpose to protect them and become stronger at the same time. (Gripping lost memory tighter) It's what I forgot... And now... your time is up!

Bgm: Pokemon XYZ theme song (Japan)

(Vanitas enraged launches a fury of dark firaga but, Ven using aerial ace began punching and kicking each and every shot away from him and Blake getting faster with each hit as he is jumping and flipping around to knock them all then he gets an idea as he punched the final orb he takes a water shuriken from the X on his right thigh and throws it into the firaga making a flaming water shuriken which vanitas deflected away but was unaware that Ven ran right in front of him using aerial ace to uppercut him then jump to do a powerful heel kick to the crown of his head dazing vanitas and then activated ars arcanum to deal more damage however, just as the last hit was about to be made vanitas made an afterimage and appeared in the sky striking Ven from above but, Ven counters with substitute and dived kicked him and jumped back)

Vanitas: (still dazed from that kick) you can't do this!

Ven: (grabs the big water shuriken from his back) sure I can, like this!

(Ven throws the shuriken at vanitas but, he jumped out of the way and whistles calling a ride made of old keyblades from the war giving ven a look of shock towards a now airborne vanitas)

Vanitas: (laughs maniacally) don't look so surprised Ven! The keyblade war wasn't only fought in the keyblade graveyard in fact, this world was once filled with wielders that is before the war.

Ven: (shakes his head and focuses on vanitas) don't come with that!

Vanitas: (sighs in disappointment) even though you're rebelling against me... You're still the kid I beat down years ago.

(Hearing enough Ven jumps on to the storm of keyblades running towards vanitas and meets him with a swipe of his keyblade clashing with Vanitas's and the strikes get more relentless each swing until vanitas fires a blizzaga blast at Ven knocking him off and he countered with an ice beam knocking vanitas off the storm and both of the land with both of them having a frozen chest)

Blake: (clutches the wayfinder hard) come on Ven!

(Ven and vanitas use their energy to thaw the ice and continue with the battle. Vanitas calls more keyblades to forge another storm and Ven dives right in running across the keyblades like a ninja going through the trees and gets to vanitas in the center throwing his main water shuriken at vanitas but, negates it with the keyblade Storm and starts slashing Ven upward and out of the storm leaving him airborne)

Ven: (looks down at the current situation at hand) ok I gotta think- (his eyes widen as he gets an idea) That's it! Time to really rev it up! AERIAL ACE!

(Ven dives into the storm and began using the keyblades around him as a wall as he began wall jumping downward towards vanitas who's just smirking and leaving Blake in utter shock at the innovative ways to adapt the storm to his advantage. Ven hits vanitas with a hard punch and ends the storm and as the keyblades fall, Ven uses double team to catch the keyblades falling and begin attacking vanitas one by one taking massive damage however, vanitas counters with dark charge blowing away all the clones and Ven giving him room to breathe)

Vanitas: (breathing heavily) you're not bad Ven... (Smirks and outstretched his right arm to Blake on the roof of the warehouse) but let's see if your girlfriend can survive?

(Vanitas casts dark thundaga towards Blake and she began sprinting to get away from the bolts)

Ven: (seeing what vanitas is doing gets enraged) THIS IS OUR FIGHT... LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!

Vanitas: (still shooting at Blake) why should I? She's only holding you back! Preventing your true potential from becoming a reality... Give in to the dark Ven and this all ends!

(Ven seeing Blake getting hurt by the bolt of dark thundaga and falls to the ground still conscious turns his eyes yellow in rage and he goes in to punch vanitas but he activated his afterimage countering Ven)

Ven: (seeing his water shuriken turns into the water tornado and his eyes glows completely yellow) you're wrong vanitas...

Vanitas: (raises an eyebrow in interest) hmm?

Ven: (closes his eyes) Blake doesn't hold me back... In fact... The very reason I'm still fighting now is from the strength in her heart... As long as we're a team I can do anything! as long as I have that bond... I will always... (Opens his eyes) GET STRONGER AND STRONGER FOR HER!

(The water tornado around Ven changes colors as the light blue rings become black and the inner part of the tornado turns white leaving only a silhouette of Ven in his "ash-greninja" form plus his completely glowing yellow eyes as he bolts with a new found gear and using aerial ace punches vanitas who didn't have enough time to even react going down to one knee and as vanitas was going to slash him, Ven quick step to Vanitas's left and kicked him to the side of the head then bolts again and kicked him upward to the sky and then jumps up meeting vanitas in mere nanoseconds to heel kick him down to the surface and the clenched his fists and fast falls throwing rapid fire punches at vanitas who starts coughing up Black blood with each punch forcing Ven to go faster and faster and faster)

Blake: (with one eye open seeing Ven just going faster and faster until he became a black and white blur) Ven... (She begins to smile and gets on one knee and takes a deep breath to shout) FASTER VEN... FASTER!

Ven: (hearing Blake goes faster and feels a burning power ready to be released) STRONGER... STRONGERRRRRRR!

(The black and white water tornado bursts to the sky even more and now Ven's "ash-greninja" form begins to change. as he's punching, the red star on his forehead turns into Blake's black flame symbol and the pink scarf turns white and the red thunderbolts on his mask turn white his glowing eyes calm down and the outside becomes normal white while his eyes match Blake's eyes and his hair turns black and white just like roxas's X mode. The blue on the suit turns black and the yellow on the suit turns white while the bubbles and x's on his thighs and back turn white and the black and white water tornado becomes a black and white flowing water shuriken)

Blake: (seeing the new transformation looks in shock) his "ash-greninja" form it looks... (She begins to blush) just like me.

Ven: (after giving the final punch Ven gets his water shuriken and it began spinning surrounding him in a veil of black and white water and expanded in size) vanitas... This is our power! The power of the bond between Blake and me! (Reeling back to let the attack go) SYNCHRO... WATER SHURIKEN! (Throws the attack at vanitas)

(Vanitas seeing the attack is guarding against the attack but can't hold on any longer as his body begins to deteriorate and his keyblade gets cut in half, leaving the synchro water shuriken to hit him directly and send him flying upward)

Vanitas: (smirks as black blood goes down his forehead) heh... I guess I lose old timer... Well done... Ventus.

(The attack detonated as a pillar of light and darkness bursts from it disintegrating vanitas from existence and slowly turns to a beam of light and vanished completely)

Ven: (falls on his butt and begins breathing fast) I did it... (Looks to see Blake injured) Oh man Blake!

(Ven goes over to Blake and heals her and himself with curaga and Blake stands up)

Blake: (looking at Ven in detail) what happened to you?

Ven: (looks at his new form) huh? It's like my "ash-greninja" form but... It looks a bit like you. (Feeling his forehead) even the symbol has changed! It's like we've synchronized, but enough of that... Are you ok?

Blake: (getting closer to Ven) I'm fine and you?

Ven: (looks on his body) I look fine and feel just-

(Ven gets interrupted as Blake pounced on him and drops him on the ground and kisses his lips leaving him wide eyed in shock but slowly starts closing them however she stopped as her face is matching ruby's scarf)

Blake: (starting to back away) o-oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-

(Blake gets interrupted as Ven pulls Blake in as he began to kiss her lips while holding her lower back... She was shocked by the actions that Ven has done but, loves every second of it as she starts deepening the kiss more to explore the inner workings of her love and feels her ears twitch as she feels every lick of Ven's tongue wanting to not stop. however, both of them need air and separate to breathe and suddenly Ven breaks the silence)

Ven: (blushing a bit and smiling wide) whoa... I didn't expect that at all.

Blake: (tilts her head and smiles) Ven... I love you.

Ven: (closes his eyes and gets a goofy smile) I love you too Blake... And every word I said was all true... You're my strength and as of now... My everything.

(The two began to stand up and walk towards the exit)

Blake: (seeing the destruction of the city) let's go find the others Ven.

Ven: (nods in agreement) right lets get- ugh! (Clutching his chest and freezes his movement shaking bit by bit) what the hell?

Blake: (seeing Ven is hurt) Ven?

Ven: (closing his eyes tight) what's happening? Why can't I move? Ugh!

(Ven falls over and reverted back to normal going into unconsciousness and Blake goes to his side and turns him on his back)

Blake: (starts shaking Ven with tears in her eyes) VEN... VEN! (She puts a ear to his chest and can't hear a thing) oh god Ven... No! I gotta get to a hospital fast!

(Blake takes Ven on her shoulders and begins running to the nearest medical center hoping that her first and only love won't fade into the eternal dark)

To be continued

* * *

Authors note: hey guys thanks so much for waiting and I hope you liked the chapter plus... There are a little thing I wanna discuss about my schedule... As of now I don't post frequently due to ideas and college going on now so bear with me for this and thank you... Also to answer some concerns over this new synchro power... Yes sora, Terra and roxas will be able to synchronize with ruby, yang and Weiss respectively but the thing is... I don't know who should activate synchronization next chapter so when I have it I'll put up a poll to determine who gets it next so be on the look out for it also... What do you think of Ven's synchro power and also still waiting on what people think about my "ash-greninja" fusion and if I should do more or that's it (remember the rule is that the fusion must be of characters from the same worlds)

I have so many ideas for future chapters concerning not only future battles and insane revelations but, kingdom rose's second arc... THE VYTAL TOURNAMENT ARC so get hyped for the future and remember

DFTBA!


	16. Chapter 16: the power of synchro part 2

Disclaimer: the world of RWBY is created by the late great Monty oum and the world of kingdom hearts is created by Tetsuya Nomura so in any regard I don't own anything of these franchises.

* * *

Chapter 16: the power of synchro part 2

(Roxas after being sent flying goes through a building and landed on his feet and begins to run forward to see the behemoth rampaging through the city)

Roxas: (glaring at the behemoth) _ok... sora is unconscious but he'll get up soon but Terra even he can't stand to that much damage so there's gotta be a plan... gotta think damn it_!

(Meanwhile ruby, yang, Weiss and Qrow continue to take on the Grimm slowly getting surrounded)

Ruby: (shaking her head getting a bit of sweat off) there's too many of them, We gotta take them out all at once!

Yang: (panting hard) but how? Most of our formations take out one Grimm rather than multiple plus Blake hasn't called yet, i hope she's ok.

Ruby: (puts a hand on her shoulder after decapitating a beowolf) she'll be ok besides she has Ven with her plus, "ash-greninja" is indestructible so she's just fine.

Weiss: (spinning around and impaling multiple beowolves which causes them to blow up due to the red dust mode of her weapon) ruby... think logically about this (flips over a beowolf and delivers an ending blow by using a glyph to push her forward) even "ash-greninja" has its limitations so don't assume anything however I do agree that Ven is quite the fighter and will protect Blake with everything he has. _Though I wonder why someone like Ven would go that far_?

Qrow: (cuts down the other Grimm while seeing the behemoth charging a dark aura) weren't the boys taking care of that thing?

Yang: (looking as the behemoth is not suffering) wait... where are they? I know we saw sora flying off and crashing hard but where are Roxas and- (sees a man up in the air and gets a look of worry as he is rammed right in front of them ending up in a crater and goes running) TERRA!

* * *

(Meanwhile sora is starting to awaken)

Sora: (sits up rubbing his head) ugh my head... what is up with that behemoth? (His eyes widen as he senses a large dark aura building up) oh no... (he climbs out of the crater and begins running towards the other) _I better not be too late_.

* * *

Roxas: (sees sora is up and running) well I'll be damned. (Notices the dark build up) oh no. Its now or never.

(Roxas runs to the roof of the building he crashed in and jumped off heading to the back of the behemoth changing his keyblades to a bow and pulls the strings creating a light arrow with the organization insignia as the tip and as he released it causing multiple arrows to impale the behemoth on the back and beams of light cause massive damage to the behemoth which gets it to crouch down and lands near the group)

Qrow: (seeing Roxas and smirking) hmm... not bad kid, but your insane you know that right?.

Roxas: (shrugging as he is still holding the bow) well I had to do something to stop him.

Weiss: (runs to Roxas and notices the bow) you never mention your an archer.

Roxas: (winks at Weiss and places the bow on his right shoulder) you should've asked.

(Weiss blushed a bit by Roxas's flirting but focused and sees the beautiful bow as it has a similar design to the arrows of light bow with oathkeeper's colors streaking on one half and oblivion's aura is on the other side)

* * *

Yang: (shaking Terra to wake him up) come on get up!

Terra: (begins to stir up) yang... not so rough.

Yang: (pulls him in a hug and begins to squeeze hard) don't you ever get me that worried again.

Terra: (turning blue and barely speaking a bit) chocking... not... breathing!

Yang: (seeing Terra is about to pass out lets go of him and helps him up and with him gets out of the crater) s-sorry about that. I was just worried about you.

Terra: (smiles a bit) thanks yang... let's get to the others

(Yang and Terra go to meet up with the group however they see that sora isn't with them)

* * *

Qrow: (looking around) ok everyone's except...

Ruby: (gets wide eyed and begins looking frantically) w-where's sora?!

Roxas: (gives ruby a small smile) knowing him... he's on the way now.

(However the group wasn't paying attention as the behemoth completed charging it's dark burst and fires it about to wipe them out that is until Terra caught glimpse of a red and black blur jumping towards the blast and blocking it)

Terra: (smirks) about time you showed up.

Sora: (now in his valor form holding the blast back with the kingdom key and star seeker in a cross formation) sure... just try to pay attention more.

Roxas: (looks at sora with seriousness in his eyes) don't over do it think about this... just let it-

Sora: (interrupted Roxas just as he was finishing) ok I get it... but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna stop. As far as I know my life is meaningless without my friends, my brothers and every bond I forged until now so... yeah I don't much strength but don't you dare say to let it go cause that's not happening! As long as I can draw a breath and be able to defend everything I love from the darkness... I WON'T...BACK...DOWN!

Ruby: (begins to tear up at Sora's resolve) sora...

(Sora begins swinging his blades faster and faster until each hit begins breaking the sound barrier with each clash and his clothes being to shine brighter plus red and black shockwaves are coming out of the impacts pushing the attack even more)

* * *

Roxas: (seeing this resolve from sora keeps staring in awe) _why... I can sense he is low on power and is running on fumes but... why? Why can he still fight when all we can do is hold that thing back?_

(Little did they know, the behemoth fired off a dark thundaga from its horns and is heading towards team RWBY and Qrow and he sees them and turns to the group)

Qrow: (calls out to ruby, Weiss and yang) ENEMY PROJECTILE INBOUND!

(The group turn around to see the attack coming towards them and starts getting out of range until a shadow at the last second grabbed Weiss's leg and pins her to the ground)

Roxas: (seeing Weiss is about to be hurt just runs without a single thought in mind) WEISS!

(Weiss sees the dark thundaga bolt about to kill her when she doesn't feel a thing but opens her eyes to a horrific moment in front of her)

Weiss: (seeing that Roxas is not moving and is bleeding all over plus has seared skin as he took the full force of the blast) ROXAS! Why? Why would you do that?

Roxas: (still feeling the burns as he tips over nearly falling)...I don't...know why... I saved you... maybe it has... to do with what sora said. (A white and black aura slowly starts healing him) I was foolish to think that a strategy could always help in any situation. And for the first time... I finally used my heart to protect you... and now I know I have one cause I felt fear in losing you... (his aura spikes and changes him into x-mode) Rage for the monster that even dared to hurt my friends and mostly importantly... love for the person I'm willing to throw my life away for NO MATTER WHAT!

(Roxas's aura bursts even more changing his jacket from x's to the schnee family crest, his hair becomes completely white and his eyes change to match Weiss's becoming synchronized with her completely)

Terra: (looks over at roxas) oh man... that's incredible.

Weiss: (seeing the new transformation) roxas...

Roxas: (clutches his keyblades and closes his eyes smiling as his aura flows calmly as falling snow) this time with my heart... I'll protect you Weiss because you gave me the strength to move forward with my sins and let go my dark past which I am forever grateful... (opens his eyes and gets ready to finish this) I love you with everything I have.

Weiss: (as she sees Roxas walking off her cheeks glow red and her eyes widen noticing her heartbeat going faster) _this feeling... is this what "he" felt for "her"? Is this what love feels like?_

To be continued

* * *

Hey guys I just want to apologize for taking so long to write this cause it just took a while to come up with as I was thinking to throw in the action already and get on with the story but, then I thought of something and I want to leave a view things hidden for this and I hope I can get a bit of time to work out the kinks so see you next time for the next chapter of kingdom rose: crossing fields of victory


	17. Chapter 17: blurred lines

Disclaimer: the world of RWBY is created by the late great Monty oum and the world of kingdom hearts is created by Tetsuya Nomura so in any regard I don't own anything of these franchises.

* * *

Chapter 17: blurred lines

(Roxas walks forward to the beast with new power ready to end this and begins to run faster and faster until he becomes a blur reaching the behemoth in a matter of seconds and slams it with his speed sending it flying backwards and sora noticing the dark burst weakened sent it upward which made it explode away from the city and reverted him to normal form)

Sora: (seeing roxas's new form after reverting from valor form) whoa... Roxas what happened to you?

Roxas: (turning to sora) I just gained a boost of power not much to it.

Sora: (looking skeptical) I'm not sure if it's that simple it feels... so warm like two hearts becoming one. (Closes his eyes and then realized what happened and began to smirk) you synchronized with Weiss didn't you?

Roxas: (nods with a small smile) yeah... it's the only way to protect what's important to us from here on out.

Terra: (joining the others and seeing the behemoth is getting up)now that we got that outta the way... what's next?

Sora: (turns to Roxas) got a plan?

Roxas: (smirks forward) just one... you guys with me?

Sora and Terra: (nodding and turns forward) to the end!

(The three move forward as the others are holding off the Grimm)

Ruby: (seeing Weiss's blushing face as she was cutting down Grimm) hey Weiss... you're not like this are you feeling ok?

Yang: (she slugged two beowolves and saw Weiss's face as well) sis does have a point... did something happen between you and Roxas?

Weiss: (gets even redder thinking about Roxas's conviction to fight and confession to her and boosts to the hoard of Grimm and kills them instantly just to focus) n-no nothing happened at a-all. Just a simple c-conversation that's all!

Qrow: (raised an eyebrow as he killed the remaining Grimm) I don't think that's the case... winter acts the same way around me so it's one reason only... and I can't believe in a world like this world exist.

Weiss: (simply points a finger at Qrow blushing harder) and what exactly are you insinuating you old bird?!

Qrow: (smirks) its simple... you're in love with this Roxas aren't you little snow flurry?

Weiss: (turns away from the group) there's no way I'm in love with that d-dolt! T-there's (looking to her right towards where Roxas is fighting) just no way... not in a world this chaotic.

Ruby: (puts her hand on Weiss right shoulder) of course it's possible take me for example (blushing as well looking towards Sora) I fell in love with Sora...

Weiss: (turning to ruby) but why... you two just met?

Ruby: (starting to think) well... it's like when I with mom... she would tell me stories about him as a young boy becoming a hero and he's the embodiment of all heroic dreams and is such an incredible person to be around. If there's ever a perfect guy to be with and it's definitely sora but you're right I don't know much about him but I'm willing to take the chance and learn along the way.

Yang: (nodding as she walks forward) it's exactly why I fell for Terra and sure he's not as relaxed as sora but he has a huge heart and yeah (looks down a bit upset) he has his demons to face but... (looks up and smiles) his heart is strong enough to not only beat them but also conquer them and I'm ready to do whatever it takes to help him.

Weiss: (smiles a bit) thanks guys and maybe you're right I'll what I can as well to make this work and who knows... it may get better in time.

(As they reached an understanding the boys are doing well to subdue the behemoth's attack as Terra jumps and slashes its legs off using his earthshaker keyblade and devil trigger in tandem and Roxas using the schnee family crest to hold the beast and surround it shooting arrows of light to damage it more seeing it almost destroyed heads to the group behind them)

Qrow: (seeing their plan in action) what you guys up to?

Terra: (putting his right arm over Roxas) oh you know just putting down this behemoth here... what's new?

Qrow: (closes his eyes and pinches his nose) we just wrapped up our end so what's the plan here?

Roxas: (smiled at Qrow) if you must know this is known as formation 2 and a third or as I call it "the rasenstorm" as we don't have Ven at the moment so we improvised by using my new boost I shot light arrows into him to damage him and Terra here made him immobilized and as for sora... (sees him coming) oh here he is.

Sora: (waves at the guys) hey everyone it's ready!

Roxas: (sensing the power boost in the seals fist bumping Sora) excellent work dude!

Yang: (getting impatient) ok... so what now?

Terra: (holds three fingers) 3

Sora: (holds two fingers) 2

Roxas: and... (points to the behemoth) 1

(The arrows shot at the beast this time had rasengans at the tips and began tearing it apart as a white spiral explosion decimated the behemoth leaving only a giant heart floating away in the sky)

Sora: (points back to where the heartless stood) and that's the end of that story.

Qrow: (shaking his head looking at Sora) good grief kid... you can scare the hell outta anybody with that power.

Sora: (puts his hands behind his head) well... it wasn't just me. but my team as well they deserve as much credit as I do.

Qrow: (pinches his nose) _what does Ruby see in this guy? No kid with that amount of power is that calm! Her pops may be surprised about all this..._

Ruby: (runs up to sora hugging him) you guys were amazing!

Sora: well... nothing to it- (hears his scroll ringing) hold on a bit... (answers it and puts it to his ear like a phone) hello?

Blake: (digital voice) Sora do you read me?

Sora: (hears Blake on the line and metal clanging) Blake... what's going on? Where's Ven?

Blake: (barely able to hold on) unconscious but he's resting however he's in trouble... he's here to kill Ven and I'm holding him off!

Sora: (starts getting worried) what's going on? Who's attacking?!

(The call is getting static)

Blake: it's... Adam! At the vale...general hospital hurry!

(The call cuts off as the device was slashed in half)

Sora: (his eyes widened) guys... (turns to the group with seriousness)Ven's in deep trouble and by the sounds of it so is Blake.

Yang: (steps forward to Sora) where are they?

Sora: she's at someplace called vale general hospital under attack by someone called... Adam.

Qrow: (steps up knowing well who that is) that's not good at all we better hurry before both of them die!

Team STRV and Team RWBY (without Ven and Blake): right!

(The group heads off to the vale general hospital to reach Ven and Blake before it's too late)

To be continued.

* * *

Author note: hey guys it's been quite a while and I'm sorry for not posting regularly as it's takes time to come up with a pass way to a new chapter so much so that I even scrapped my original title of this chapter so just as a heads up to those who can't wait for the next chapter and thanks for all the new follows and support for both of my stories (meaning this one and Before the Rose) this means so much and that said thanks so much and

DFTBA!


	18. Chapter 18: Migatte no Gokui part 1

Disclaimer: the world of RWBY is created by the late great Monty oum and the world of kingdom hearts is created by Tetsuya Nomura so in any regard I don't own anything of these franchises.

* * *

Chapter 18: Migatte no Gokui part 1

Vale general hospital (2 hours before Adam's attack)

(Blake runs up to the emergency room with Ven in her arms)

Blake: (looking through the glass to see anyone can help while in a panic) hey! Can anyone help here?!

Vale hospital Nurse: (looks at Blake holding ven) what seems to the situation?

Blake: (looks to Ven with a worrisome look) my friend... is dying his heart beat stopped after a battle. Please help him!

Vale nurse: (hearing this she rushes with a medical bed for Ven and placed her stethoscope on his chest and doesn't hear his heart but hears his breathing rather slowly and begins running to the operating room) it's a good thing you showed up when you did we'll take good care of... um (looks at Blake as they are moving) what's his name? Uh...

Blake: (looks up at the nurse) Ventus Balor and I'm Blake belladonna we're students from beacon on a mission when he fainted after the battle.

Vale nurse: (nodded in understanding as they reached the operating room) he'll be ok just wait out here till we're done ok?

Blake: (gets immediate fear of what's going to happen next quickly retaliated) but-

Vale nurse: (reassuring her) he'll be fine don't worry.

*Meanwhile in the operating room*

Vale doctor: (examining Ven) what seems to be the trouble nurse?

Vale nurse: (reading over the notes) his heart is under cardiac arrest.

Vale doctor: (looks and sees the tool he needs) get me the defibrillator we need to zap this boy's heart with 50 cc's stat!

(The nurse getting the defibrillator while the doctor sets Ven up on life support and removing his shirt to expose his chest)

Vale nurse: (hands over the defibrillator to the doctor) here you go doctor.

Vale doctor: (rubbing the defibrillator for 50cc's) ok it's ready... CLEAR!

(The first charged jolt impacts Ven's heart however, no response and the doctor is trying once more)

*outside the hospital*

Adam: (speaking telepathically as he is walking forward) the target is here right?

Xehanort: (nodding) due to his battle with vanitas, Ventus should be out of commission giving us a perfect opportunity to dwindle down the number of the seven guardians of light leaving this war in our favor.

Adam: (nodding while smirking) understood...

*meanwhile inside the operating room*

Vale doctor: (charging the defibrillator for 100cc's) ok it's set... CLEAR!

(Places the defibrillator on ven's chest and the shock flows through trying to find a heart beat on the heart Monitor)

*within the station of awakening in ven's heart*

Ven: (stirring and wakes up to see that his heart mural is once again split in half) it happened again... (starts getting depressed of his failure) I'm really sorry everyone I tried.

(When all seemed lost a woman's voice that's all too familiar to him speaks)

?: you haven't failed at all Ven! You bested vanitas as you have before all you need is the strength to rise!

Ven: (hearing the voice began looking for the source of the sound) who are you?

?: (pretending to be hurt) don't you remember me? you little sleepyhead.

Ven: (tears start flowing as only one person calls him that) n-no way...AQUA!

Aqua: (appears from a speck of light) hi Ven I came to wake you up.

Ven: (goes up to her and hugs her with tears streaming) where are you?! We'll find you just tell me and then the team can find you and-

Aqua: (realizing that it would lead to more danger) Ven... relax don't worry about me right now just focus on getting your strength back please.

Ven: (nods his head and wiping his tears away then gives a smile towards her) yeah you're right... oh Terra is with us now!

Aqua: (looks at Ven with a shocked look) Terra?! You mean-

Ven: (nods his head) yeah it's not terranort anymore just Terra!

Aqua: (starts shedding some tears while getting happier) but... how?!

Ven: it was Sora... he saved us... all of us well not you yet but just tell me then we can get you!

Aqua: (she wipes her eyes) that's amazing and I'm sensing you've gotten a lot stronger.

Ven: (nods) yep! But with my heart like this-

Aqua: (starts getting worried) vanitas retuned.

Ven: (nods) yeah but... I beat him down for good! But I don't get it. I should have woken up by now unless...

Aqua: (finished Ven's thought) he's still out there.

Ven: (sighs) good point... but let me update you on what's going on!

Aqua: (sits with Ven) ok I've got the time.

(After the story on the entire story thus far)

Ven: that's pretty much it.

Aqua: (gets a silly smile on her face) that's some story... but one thing is still bothering me?

Ven: (raises an eyebrow) what's that?

Aqua: (gets closer to Ven) you getting a girlfriend here of all places.

Ven: (starts blushing and waving his arms around) w-wait Blake's not my girlfriend! _Well... yet_

Aqua: (crosses her arms still with that smile) sure she isn't.

Ven: (starts getting upset) Aqua...

Aqua: (sighs a bit) ok I'm sorry Ven. (Feeling her fade starts losing her smile) I guess there's no time left.

Ven: (starts tearing up again) Wait don't go! I-

Aqua: (puts a hand in his hair and then hugs him) "may your heart be your guiding key" remember that ok?

Ven: (raises an eyebrow while wiping his face) What does that mean?

Aqua: (kisses his forehead and touches his chest) this will guide your way to me.

Ven: (smiling as he has found hope to save aqua) right... thank you aqua.

(Aqua fades away and Ven begins to meditate to regain some strength to live again)

*back in the real world*

Vale nurse: (noticed the change and turns to the doctor) i got a reading but a faint one.

Vale doctor: (seeing the life support gear) Get him on life support and to a room stat!

(The nurse got the equipment and immediately hooked ven up to it stabilizing his life for the moment and begins to push the bed to a room then sees Blake to tell her the news)

Blake: (seeing the nurse stands up quickly with a worried look on her face) h-how is he?

Vale nurse: (looking down at ven) he's stabilized for now yet, we don't know for how long. It could be for-

Blake: (shakes her head as she interrupted their nurse) he isn't going to die! (Realizing she snapped calms down and starts tearing) sorry I'm just worried that's all and I'm afraid of losing him.

Vale nurse: (smiled softly for a moment) it's fine don't worry about it, this boy is a strong one and will definitely live I'm certain of that. (Motioned Blake to follow her) I'm currently taking him to his room so come on... I can tell he's going to need you more than ever.

(Blake only nods and goes to the right side of the sleeping ven holding his hand as they are moving to the room on the 8th floor to continue his recovery process)

*reception office*

Vale Receptionist: welcome to vale general hospital who are you here to- (as she looks up to see who there she quickly widened her eyes to see familiar red eyes as she is slowly reaching for the security alarm button under the desk)

Adam: (in a calm voice slowly getting darker by the minute) I'm here to visit a patient who recently checked in here... I believe his name is ventus?

(Just as adam was speaking he saw the receptionists right arm fidgeting to get to a certain spot to he draws his blade and slashed the receptionist diagonally in one strike and see her eyes slowly fade to black and crashes to the floor dead as blood flows from the fatal slash then Adam jumps over the desk to see the security button and pressed it as sounds go off and security forces go to apprehend the intruder and sees Adam as they immediately open fire trying to take Adam down however, it wasn't enough as the screams of all the soldiers filled the hospital and he simply walks forward to his target)

Blake: (hearing the blaring alarm sees the nurse) what's with the alarm?! What's going on here?

Vale nurse: (looks at Blake and looks at her scroll to show security footage of Adam heading towards Their location) it seems the leader of the white fang is coming here! But why?

Blake: (a look of fear came to her as Adam was on the way here but then looked at Ven's face and her fears have been slightly put to rest and then grabs her weapon) this is my fight I'll take care of Adam! It'll give you some time to get Ven back to full condition.

(The nurse nods her head acknowledging that she will do everything she can to protect Ven and before Blake leaves gives a kiss to Ven's forehead leaving him with a smile and she smiles as well then turns around to face Adam)

Adam: (sees Blake walking out of a room smirking) well hello my love. It's been far too long I've been DYING to see you again.

Blake: (draws her gambol shroud towards Adam) what do you want?

Adam: settle down... your not my target (starts to walks past her and leans in to her ear whispering) yet... I'm looking to kill a keyblade warrior here in this hospital do you know where he is darling?

Blake: (hearing enough turns around and points the tip of her blade at the back of his neck looking at Adam in anger) don't screw with me... if you try anything to hurt him-

Adam: (smirks with intrigue) so he's somewhat special to you... that makes things more compelling as not only I can complete my mission but also hurt you in the process.

Blake: ENOUGH!

(Blake jumped over Adam and swings at him only for him to draw his blade and block the attack then switches her weapon to her uzi and rapid fires bullets while using acrobatics to catch him off guard but each moment she moved, Adam caught up)

Adam: (let's his guard down for a bit quite shocked at Blake's new courage) this is quite different... you're don't fear me as usual... what has brought this to you? (Points his sword at her) ANSWER ME!

Blake: (points her Blade at him) face me and find out... you monster!

Adam: (pondering for a moment until he smiles sadistically walking towards her with his blade sheathed and his hand on the grip) it's that key bearer isn't it? How heartwarming my love. Turns out your new strength is your biggest weakness.

Blake: (runs towards him 30 clones) SHUT UP!

Adam: (his grip tightens on the hilt and whispers) moonslice.

(With one swing obliterated every clone but they all glowed red causing an explosion clouding his vision and the real Blake falls back to contact the teams for assistance)

Blake: (starts contacting Sora) come on pick up...

*meanwhile in the middle of vale after the behemoth attack*

Sora: well... nothing to it- (hears his scroll ringing) hold on a bit... (answers it and puts it to his ear like a phone) hello?

Blake: (digital voice) Sora do you read me?

Sora: (hears Blake on the line and metal clanging) Blake... what's going on? Where's Ven?

Blake: (barely able to hold on) unconscious but he's resting however he's in trouble... he's here to kill Ven and I'm holding him off!

Sora: (starts getting worried) what's going on? Who's attacking?!

(The call is getting static)

Blake: it's... Adam! At the vale...general hospital hurry!

*back at vale general hospital*

(The call cuts off as the device was slashed in half)

Adam: (looks at Blake with another sadistic look on his face) I'm impressed Blake, using your clones as a way to make your escape? How intriguing... don't worry about your lover... he's not dead...yet as I wanted to make you suffer as I have suffered!

Blake: (starts smirking) is that so? Well turns out you're too late.

Adam: (raises an eyebrow in curiosity) hmm?

Blake: the rest of both our teams are heading here and you're all alone... it's over if I were you I'd leave now.

Adam: (starts laughing maniacally) where's the fun in that?! You've just made my job even easier! So I'll humble them with my presence and finally see what this Sora can do.

(Starts walking away to the entrance of the hospital to meet the rest of the teams and finally face Sora)

Blake: (looks at Adam in shock as he's walking away and she runs off to Ven's room to see if he's ok) _how does he know about Sora?_

*meanwhile on the path to the hospital*

(The rest of team STRV and team RWBY and Qrow are running towards the hospital)

Terra: (starts panting) at this rate we won't make it on time unless... Sora go on ahead get there in an instant!

Sora: (hears Terra loud and clear and puts his pointer and middle fingers together on his forehead sensing a dark energy at the hospital entrance) ok guys... I'll see you all soon!

(In the blink of an eye, Sora vanished before everyone just leaving them in awe as Qrow just wondered to Terra)

Qrow: (looks at Terra) uh.., dude it maybe the drinks but your leader just vanished!

Roxas: (steps up) oh that's instant transmission.

Ruby: (looks on in confusion) instant what now?

Terra: (sighs and starts explaining) instant transmission, basically it teleportation.

Qrow: (shakes his head) ugh is there anything this kid can't do?!

Terra: (starts thinking) well...

Qrow: don't answer that.

*at the front of the hospital*

Adam: (walks outside and the minute he stepped out he looks forward to see his next prey and draws our his blade) so you're finally here... Sora...

Sora: (summons his kingdom key and points it forward) who are you? And how do you know who I am?

Adam: (starts walking forward slowly) my name is Adam Taurus and I'm the leader of the white fang and as for me knowing you? You'll have to win to find out.

Sora: (smirks and bolts towards Adam) that's the plan!

(Sora runs to Adam and swings his keyblade horizontally to cause damage however Adam blocks the initial strike and his blade starts glowing slightly, getting frustrated Sora uses the kingdom key's teeth to flip jump in the air by using Adam's blade as leverage. Then begins to spin similar to sonic's spin attack and goes forward as spinning ball with his keyblade making the edge however, Adam blocks those's attacks as well and his blade glows brighter then Adam pushes Sora up and tries to counter with his moonslice but Sora at the last second uses an aerial dodge and using that momentum switches to a falling tatsumaki then lands punching Adam straight on the gut and jumped again to give him an axe kick to the head knocking him down and then Adam uses a hip hop invert to trip Sora but he jumped and used a hadoken in mid air only for Adam to dodge out of the way. Sora lands to see the swing from the moonslice cut the top of 20 trees and turns right to Adam)

Sora: (puts the pieces together after the exchange) I see so you're sword gains power from every strike of other blades doesn't it?

Adam: (nods) precisely, it's my semblance, by blocking weapon strikes, my semblance takes the vibrations and configures it to the blade. Quite interesting don't you think?

Sora: (looks at Adam with a bit of a glare) in other words a feedback semblance?

Adam: (smirks) correct... your keyblade is useless against me... so just give up and die.

Sora: not interested... besides (calls off his keyblade and gets into a combat stance that has his right arm up and bent with his pointer and middle fingers hooked and his left arm lower in a punching position) why would I want to do that?

Adam: (laughing maniacally seeing what Sora is doing) you can't be serious?! You're willing to put your body on the line in close combat? You're even dumber than I thought!

(Adam begins swinging his blade at Sora but he keeps back flipping to keep away from the slashes then jumps up and uses an aerial dodge once more to kick Adam square on the jaw then drops down fast and throws left and right hooks and a roundhouse kicks rapidly and during that exchange Sora goes valor mode making his hits faster than Adam can see damaging him more and wraps it up by slide dashing under Adam and grabs his legs to use a swing throw which he throws Adam into the trees giving him massive damage)

Sora: (smirks a bit and taps his own head) I'm just a little bit smarter than you think? I just figured out your power and it's weakness... as long as I fight without using my weapon just like this then there's no power boost from your semblance and no boost means you've already lost!

Adam: (looks towards the road to see Sora's friends heading to the hospital and sees his blade is charged with a moonslice ready) " _he's surprisingly agile and not only that... but is quite difficult to attack but little does he know this isn't all that I have..._ "you think you've won? Let's see if you can stop this?!

(Sora puts his guard up thinking the attack was coming to him but then sees Adam going towards his friends which gets him to a panic and realized he won't be fast enough even in valor form unless he gets desperate)

*with ruby and the others near the hospital*

Ruby: (looks to the distance still running) there it is!

Qrow: (sees a rattling in the trees) I've got a bad feeling about this ruby... (sees Adam jump our of the trees near her about to strike her) WATCH OUT!

(Ruby looks to see Adam coming towards her but couldn't draw her weapon fast enough but strangely didn't feel damage at all as she sees Sora enveloped in an intense red aura while in valor form deflected the attack with one spin kick and punched Adam in the gut launching a far distance)

Ruby: (looks in shock to see Sora up to them so quickly) Sora?! What are you-

Sora: (lands on his feet as the aura starts diminished but starts sparking again) get... moving... now!

Qrow: (seeing Sora's muscles tenses) kid... what was-

Terra: (knowing what's happening answers) that's... the Kiao-ken technique.

Qrow: (looks at Terra confused) the what?!

Roxas: (looking at Sora) basically it's a power amplifier that can go higher depending on how much you body can take in fact it's the ultimate double edge sword.

Ruby: (sounding concerned) what do you mean by that?

Terra: (takes a deep breath) you see if Sora pushes the multiplier effect of the kaio-ken too far then it can seriously exhaust him or worse.

Ruby: (stressed up) worse?! Like what!

Roxas: (sees her getting stressed out) relax Ruby as long as he keeps to his limits he should be fine plus he's pretty tough as his max limit is times five kaio-ken where normally for anyone else the limit is times two so as long as he doesn't go overboard-

Terra: (feeling Sora's energy spike massively) that may be too late...

Roxas: (face palms as he senses the sudden spike) he's not going Times five is he?

Terra: (shaking his head) nope... he's at-

Sora: (seeing this as his opportunity to deal more damage just shouts to the sky and the aura bursts once more) TIMES TEEEEENNNN! KAIO-KEN TIMES TEN!

(In a blinding speed Sora boosts towards Adam and uppercuts him to the sky then warp jumped to use a drop tatsumaki following up with a front flip kick to his chin and then a drop kick with a jump push up to recover quickly only for Adam to use another moonslice to catch him off guard but Sora uses instant transmission to get behind him and blast him directly with another hadoken sending Adam back forcing him to recover while Sora demorphed from his valor form)

Adam: (starts getting frustrated as he can't hit Sora even once) damn it all... how... how?!

Sora: (starts panting and feeling the effects of the kaio-ken while setting up instant transmission) it's like I said you've already lost! " _I gotta get my friends to safety then I can end this in one shot but, I gotta get this right_ "

(Sora warps away to the group and tells all of them to get near him and he uses it again to get them to the hospital to meet up with Blake and Ven)

Roxas: (seeing Adam) that's who you fighting right?

Sora: (nods) yep that's him

Yang: (cracking her knuckles) need any help with this?

Sora: (shakes his head) nope just get to Blake and Ven that's most important right now.

Weiss: (nods in agreement but hesitant) normally I don't take orders from you but... this is a duable situation. (Walks into the hospital)

Yang: (smirks at Sora) this is a bad idea you know that right?

Sora: (shrugs while smirking) well that's pretty much how I roll.

Yang: (grabs Sora by the collar of his shirt with red eyes) you better come back... for my sister's sake.

Sora: (nods) yes ma'am!

(Yang let's Sora go and give the thumbs up to him and guides Terra and Roxas inside as well)

Qrow: (rubs the back of his head) kid... good luck.

Sora: (give his iconic grin and pose while still in pain yet not showing it) no problem uncle Qrow!

Qrow: (puts his blade to his neck in agitation) don't push your luck kid.

Sora: (looks down at the blade near him) fair enough you old bird.

Qrow: (sighs and puts his blade away then gives Sora a pat on the back) just don't lose.

(Qrow walks inside leaving Sora and Ruby alone)

Ruby: (completely against this idea) but Sora-

Sora: (not having this one second but is calm and turns to ruby and takes off his crown chain and puts it on her neck then kisses her forehead) I'll need this back ok? So keep it safe.

Ruby: (starts blushing to what Sora did looks at the necklace and then nods) I promise.

(Sora looks to see Adam lunging for a moonslice at both of them but couldn't dodge at the right moment so he had to catch the attack and to his success countered once more then using his Kaio-ken at times ten level making the pain worsen but also made Adam lose his grip on his blade wilt and Sora threw it to the ground next to him but gets pushed away by a concentration of aeroga and afterward saw he got cuts on both his palms and his gloves got torn a bit but uses a cure to heal his hands a bit)

Sora: (looks to ruby as his arms position for a massive strike) you better get going. _This is gotta blow Adam away. However, I've only got one shot at full strength and if this fails then comes the riskiest move I've got._

Ruby: (running towards the others and quietly says) be careful Sora.

(Between Sora's palms, an energy begins to form similar to the hadoken but the aura takes a lighter shade and a denser form)

Adam: (sees the distance he was sent and began standing up but coughed up blood in the process which got him enraged and made him rush toward Sora) you... you... BASTARD!

Sora: (closes his eyes as he starts concentrating and the Kaio-Ken bursts around him as he's panting more due to the strain) ka...me...ha...me...

(Adam gets in range as the damage on his body goes into the blade and begins to use another moonslice)

Adam: (blinded by his rage doesn't notice what's happening as he prepares to slice Sora in half) ITS OVER!

Sora: (opens his eyes glaring and thrusts his arms forward and the orb configured to a massive light blue beam) HAAAAAAAA!

(The kamehameha inpacted Adam and begins to sear his skin but with his sword tries to block it but the power was too great as he was pushed back to a far distance and then an explosion of blue energy went off in the distance seemingly killing him however to Sora this wasn't the case as he did indeed sense Adam's energy radiating massively)

Adam: (slowly staggering and falls to one knee then simply gets up once more just having a sadistic smile on his face and burning red energy flow like a flame engulfing him) yes... yes... YES! THIS IS THE BATTLE I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! SORA!

(Meanwhile inside the hospital)

Weiss: (looks around) where could Blake be?

Yang: (shrugs but gets an idea) we should ask a nurse here to lead us to Ven's room cause if we find him...

Terra: (finishing the thought) we find Blake!

Qrow: (sees a nurse) excuse me have you recently checked in a blonde haired patient known as Ventus?

Nurse: (nods and starts moving) follow me.

(The others keep moving towards the room as they meet up with Blake who is slightly bandaged up and the unconscious Ven)

Ruby: (sees Ven in his state then looks at Blake) is he gonna be alright?

Blake: (looking at him) I hope so... _come on Ven... comeback... to me... to us._

(Ven starts coughing as his eyes start opening and he begins to move to a sitting position leaving the group in shock but Terra having a big smirk on his face seeing his brother back up and Blake just in tears full of concern)

Ven: (looks around groggily and sees everyone around hi) hey guys... (Blake pounced on him, hugging him and letting her tears flow) I'm back (closes his eyes and senses that Sora is in trouble but not only sensing his energy and his opponents but a third source that's slowly gathering and he gets out of bed and begins walking wearily, while the others follow him just in case he falls over) he's actually going for it... the spirit burst.

(Terra and Roxas realize it as they sense it as well and grab Ven to support him and get him to the massive source outside)

(Meanwhile with Sora)

Sora: (on his knees panting harder than ever before) _I don't... get it... this guy... won't go down! Guess I don't have a choice_ (raises his arms towards the sky and rises up from the ground) land, sea, air and all life on the world itself please... LEND ME YOUR ENERGY!

Current song: Genki Dama theme

(White stars start gather above Sora creating a blue and white orb of pure spiritual energy coming from the trees, the sky, the waters and the life around the world of remnant as it paints a picture of multiple Milky Way galaxies centering towards a blue orb of light)

Qrow: (looks up at the sky when he exits the hospital with a smile and looks to Ven) well I'll be damned... what move he's got this time?

Ven: (looks up at the orb) that move is called the genki dama or you can call it the spirit bomb!

Roxas: (continues on) you see... every world has spirit energy from the plants, sky, sea, air and the creatures around it heck even the very sun has spirit energy or life force that can be gathered by one of pure heart and humans and in this case faunas as well can give spirit energy as by raising one or both their arms to the bearer and when complete, he can release it and it will eradicate any evil entity with malice and darkness from existence.

Terra: (continues on) however Sora's is special as he has two attacks first is the spirit bomb itself or a safer method known as spirit burst thus avoiding the destruction of the planet and using as many shots as possible.

Qrow: (smirks and raises his arm towards the sky) hope this helps kid!

Weiss: (over hearing what Roxas said sees the orb as well and raises an arm giving spirit energy) an absolutely remarkable sight! Get ready Sora! You're rather fortunate to have schnee family spirit energy.

Yang: (smirks as she sees the attack and raises her arm as well) looks like this'll end with a bang...

Blake: (wiping away more tears and smiles as she looks up and raises an arm and a white glow envelopes her and spirit energy goes towards the orb) this time... I will not back down!

Ven: (weakly raises one arm offering spirit energy) Sora...it's up to you!

Sora: (nods and smiles) good to have you back man!

Terra: (raises his arm up offering spirit energy) we're with you all the way.

Roxas: (raises an arm up offering spirit energy) this is everything we've got... a team STRV speciality.

Ruby: (looking at Sora with amazement in her eyes as the energy is forming the orb and she also raises her arm to offer energy) we're all in this... every last one of us... GO FOR IT SORA!

Sora: (feels the energy is completely filled and starts gathering all of the energy to his palms and they glow a calm blue) thanks everyone... with this we can win... (calling to Adam) THIS IS OUR POWER UNITED AS ONE! SPIRIT BURST!

(The meteor sized blast shoots from Sora's hands and is rushing towards Adam however he gathered every bit of aura within him into his blade to counter the spirit burst)

Adam: (removes his mask and the dark energy around him consumes the blade and he swings) HELL'S MOONSLICE!

(A giant dark blade beam heads towards the spirit burst and collided with it initiating a power struggle with both of them nearing their limits)

Sora: (struggling to push back) _this is it... my body can't hold up anymore... I gotta push farther..._ KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY!

(The red aura bursts to the sky as the attack gets some distance away from him however Sora veins began bulging in an unhealthy manner and blood starts to flow out of his body from his head, arms and mouth as Kaio-ken times twenty is twice as much his body can originally take but Adam as well isn't in top condition and blood starts leaking as well from the same spots as Sora but in terms of cuts raises than bulging muscles)

Adam: (struggling) _lose... I won't lose... I am not weak..._ I AM NOT WEAK!

(Adam pushes harder until his stamina goes out and collapsed on the ground suddenly, the two moves start collapsing on each other and forms a black hole of darkness and spirit energy realizing the danger this posed Sora had to make a sacrifice to save everyone)

Sora: (closes his eyes as he knows what must be done) _sorry ruby... looks like I'm not going to make it after all._

(Sora with the last of his energy created a force field that usually prevents heartless from escaping around himself and the black hole and keeping his friends and Adam out and then collapses and the gravitational force of the black hole pulls Sora's body into the black hole itself with both energies tearing him apart at the seems)

Yang: (tries breaking the barrier but to no avail) WHAT IS THAT IDIOT DOING?!

Terra: (looks to yang) knock it off!

Yang:(getting frustrated) but He'll...

Terra: (realizing the sacrifice) I know... but his top priority is to protect everyone (glares at the unconscious Adam) even his enemies at the cost of his life.

Qrow: (clenching his fists) damn it kid... OPEN UP DON'T BE THE HERO!

Blake: (shakes her head violently) SORA WAKE UP!

Ven: (weakly) he can't... hear us

Blake: (looking at Ven with concern and tears) but Ven...

Ven: (limping towards Blake) it's who he is even if we convinced him otherwise.

Weiss: (looks away in anger) this is preposterous... THERE HAS TO BE A WAY!

Roxas: (tries to comfort her) Weiss... all of us would do the same without question... it's what a true keyblade master would do.

(Ruby runs and spirals to break the barrier with her speed in hopes of saving Sora but was too late. A white flash and an explosion afterwards takes place destroying everything in the area the barrier and seemingly Sora as well. Ruby seeing the barrier is gone and runs into the massive crater)

Ruby: (looks at the center and sees Sora not moving a muscle and starts shaking him gently) Sora... hey... get up...(she puts her ear to his chest but doesn't get a heartbeat) no... no, no, NO! (Tears starts to weld up as she starts to shake violently) WAKE UP, PLEASE! WAKE UP SORA! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! you can't die here... (she lays down on Sora's chest crying) you promised you'd come back to me you just can't die now...

*a white void*

Sora: (starts to wake up and looks around slowly) where am I? Am I dead?

?: you're in limbo young one but don't worry you're not dead yet... in fact you're reaching new limits as we speak.

Sora: (looking around) who are you?

(The figure appears before Sora with a tail and an appearance similar to vegeta in terms of hair but with goku's face and height)

?: you may call me... Yamoshi.

To be continued...

* * *

Author note

Thanks so much for waiting so long with college and being apart of judas iscariot took a lot of time to get this chapter going but this chapter is a two parter and something huge is going to happen to Sora. Getting the obvious out of the way... YES! He's getting his signature power like Terra has the devil trigger, Roxas has his X-mode and Ven has ash-greninja Sora will have that kind of transformation as well only one hint will be given

Here it is...

(It's in the title of this chapter)

To those who understand then you know I'm going all out with part 2.

Thanks so much everyone and DFTBA!


	19. Chapter 19: Migatte no Gokui part 2

Disclaimer: the world of RWBY is created by the late great Monty oum and the world of kingdom hearts is created by Tetsuya Nomura so in any regard I don't own anything of these franchises.

* * *

Chapter 19: Migatte no Gokui part 2

Adam: (starts waking up to see a crater and with his injuries nearly healed begins laughing maniacally) now... COMES TRUE PAIN!

Terra: (seeing Adam in the distance heading towards them and summons his keyblade) everyone get ready! We must fight back at all costs!

(The group minus Ruby are all in agreement and ready their weapons as Adam is coming towards them at blazing speed)

Ruby: (still trying to wake Sora to no avail and tears still flowing) Sora... please wake up! Don't you dare die please! (Hearing Adam is coming forward and draws out her weapon) don't worry this time I'll protect you.

*the void*

Sora: (confused as he had heard that name before) Yamoshi? _I've heard that name before... but from who?_ (Widened his eyes as he just realized who he is) no way... you're the first super saiyan god... the one who created the god ascension ceremony?! (Starts pacing in a panic) This doesn't make any sense what are you of all people doing in the void? And talking to me... a human?!

Yamoshi: (puts a hand on Sora's shoulder) relax a bit will ya? (Clears his throat) I'll explain everything but first... what do you mean by the first super saiyan god and also how do you know of me?

Sora: (calms down to explain) well you see... two friends of mine known as Goku and Vegeta ascended to become super saiyan gods to face the god of destruction beerus while his teacher whis told me the legend of you and 6 saiyans of pure heart turned you into a super saiyan god.

Yamoshi: (nods while still pondering) I see so both of them did the ceremony...

Sora: (gets a little nervous) um not exactly... only goku did the ceremony vegeta, didn't go through it he got the transformation through intense training or something like that... oh and both of them surpassed it and became super saiyan god super saiyan but that's a mouthful (chuckles a bit) let's call it super saiyan blue.

Yamoshi: (interested) hmm... quite intriguing two saiyans able to not only become gods but to ascend past it...

Sora: (focusing at the situation at hand) enough of that... tell me why are you here?

Yamoshi: (looks directly into Sora's eyes) I'm here to help you in this time of need plus someone known as whis as the you've mentioned before sent my spirit to you and yet despite being human (pounds his chest) you've got the heart of a saiyan and for that this power suits a heart as strong as yours.

Sora: (starts getting excited) am I going to become a super saiyan god?!

Yamoshi: (laughing as he whacks on Sora's back) that's impossible... you're not a saiyan! You're only human.

Sora: (get a little upset and rubs his back) aw man! But I have the heart of one... wouldn't that work?!

Yamoshi: (looks up and gets a playful tone)can't be done sorry you just lack the genetic quality that's all but there's a power you can obtain now in your current condition which goes beyond everything you've told me thus far and even further than the gods themselves.

Sora: (starts getting excited again) what is it!?

Yamoshi: (looks at Sora with a serious look) however I can help you only once for unlocking this power at full potential cause your offense needs work yet your natural defense is astounding... afterwards it's all up to you and you alone to carve the path to it's true potential. So then are you ready to begin?

(Just as he was about to answer, Sora looks at an image of his friends trying to hold Adam back but things are getting worse as his anger is too much for them and are near passing out with Ven in the most trouble as he isn't at full strength and Qrow holding off Adam for quite sometime is now trying to heal up and team RWBY are trying to fend off Adam but are also near exhaustion and seeing Ruby fighting as well but is also in major trouble)

Sora: (nods) I'm ready! Time for the two of us to team up! LETS GO YAMOSHI!

(Sora raises his right arm in a fist position aiming for a fist bump which Yamoshi was confused at first then smirks and gives him the fist bump to him and both of them become coated in a blue aura and both vanish from the void)

*vale hospital in the same crater*

(Ruby gets knocked on to Sora's chest trying to fend off Adam and he heads off towards the others but as she's about to head off... a loud heart beat throws her off and sees Sora coated in a blue aura)

Ruby: (with hope in her eyes) Sora?

Bgm: limit breaking new power by Pokémir92

(After calling to him Sora is enveloped in a white beam of light and Adam immediately stops moving forward and turns around to see the pillar and moves towards it instead)

Adam: (seeing Sora slowly opening his eyes only to see white light from them he starts to shake in fear) n-no this cannot be! You're supposed to be dead!

(The white beam fades and leaves Sora with his jacket gone as it fell into the crater and his hoodie got slightly torn up a bit with a hole on the left side and his hair is slightly spikier and more solid, with some loose strands of hair. He also gains a complex silver, blue and purple aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles travelling upwards. His defining feature comes when his eyes change from the ominous white light to His eyes take on a more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises and visible black pupils)

Terra: (in udder shock and awe) _what has happened to Sora... I can't sense him but...he's alright by what I'm seeing but why can't I sense him? It's like he's become a god._

Roxas: (starting to tremble seeing Sora in this kind of state) _this doesn't make sense how is this possible? it's like he's in a state of limbo but breathing... Even for Sora this is incredible!_

Ven: (wide eyed in pure shock) _this state... has he actually done it? During my time within Sora's heart... I sensed something unbelievable and this feeling... the chills, the heat, the pressure that's been trying to get out for so long and each time he fought this feeling kept growing... it's all the same from what I sensed within him all this time. Finally... his true potential._

Qrow: (stays calm about the situation at hand and pulls out a little spy camera with a propeller and throws it into the air activating automatically starting to record the battle then pulls out his scroll and makes a call) oz...

*beacon academy: ozpin's office*

Ozpin: (activates his Monitor on his desk) what's the matter Qrow? You've activated your flight camera.

Qrow: (points to Sora in his new form) you gotta see this...

(Ozpin turns the camera from his computer to focus on Sora While sees what ozpin is seeing in complete disbelief and ozpin having a huge smile the whole time)

Glynda: (sees the situation in pure shock) this can't be Sora... is it?

Ozpin: (closes his eyes still smiling) we'll just have to see but for now... I'll have to assume that... he's done unlocked the power to surpass a god.

Glynda: (slightly confused while holding a fresh cup of hot cocoa) what do mean by that professor Ozpin?

Ozpin: (looks to see Goodwitch with a fresh cup of cocoa) ah... my drink (takes the cocoa and begins drinking it) thank you... now the show can begin.

Glynda: (still confused) what show? What is this all about!

Ozpin and Qrow: (at the same time in a serious tone) Migatte no Gokui...

Glynda: (her eyes widened in shock hearing those words beginning to tremble) Ultra...Instinct?! In a child?! That's impossible!

Ozpin: (gets a smug look on his face) relax... it's only theoretical but we'll have to pay attention now, do we?

Glynda: (clears her throat and calms down while adjusting her glasses) of course sir...

*back at the hospital*

Adam: (grips his blade tight and begins walking towards Sora) I don't know what's happening here but... the results will stay the same... your death!

Ruby: (draws out her crescent rose) i won't let you near him!

Adam: (starts to run and is preparing a moonslice) then I'll kill you both!

Bgm: Ultimate battle by Little V Mills

(Just as Adam was about to strike, Sora in a blinding speed kicks Adam in the face and launched him a great distance then puts his right hand on Ruby's head using instant transmission to warp to the others then turns to see Adam coming so he runs towards him to intercept his course, with rapid fire punches and a spin kick and that's when Qrow notices that his and Ozpin theory was correct as Sora attacked without a single thought and his speed being greatly magnified)

Qrow: (stares at Sora with a hard stare from his quick strike) he's got the offense but... what about the defense?

(Adam gets up for several sword swings but Sora, dodges them with ease and incredible speed and accuracy also pushes Adam back with massive force just confirming the theory even farther)

Ruby: (Just in complete shock over Sora's new found speed) _that was so fast... i couldn't even read him!_ (as she was about to get a closer look at Sora she started overhearing her uncle about his analysis) what's going on with Sora?

Qrow: (starts to shake in shock and fear) he's in ultra instinct...

Ruby: (slightly confused) ultra instinct? What's that?

Qrow: (looks at her then turns to Sora once again) well... it's hard to explain but... think of a technique that removes your thoughts being able to react without a single bit of hesitation... becoming the perfect warrior.

Ruby: (starts getting chills) that's sounds horrifying... (makes the realization) and Sora is in that state... why?!

Qrow: (nods) his body was pushed beyond his limits and broke through his shell.

Yang: (hearing that part walks towards him) but... how did Sora "break his shell"?

Qrow: (sighs and continues) you know that black hole that appeared just as Adam and Sora's attacks collided right?

Terra: (nods in agreement) yeah we all saw it... what's the point?

Qrow: (gets a bit annoyed) the point is that collision was the trigger needed to activate ultra instinct as Sora was near death's door and his energy slightly gave out but somehow his spirit along with both energies clashed and the results lead to what's happening with Sora now.

Roxas: (thinking about all the info so far) basically Sora needs to be pushed to a point that ultra instincts takes over?

Qrow: (shakes his head as he's feeling his head hurt) god I'm getting a headache.

Ven: (realizes what's going on) ok I think im getting it...

Qrow: (starts drinking from his flax) then you explain it. I'm not going through another headache.

Ven: (coughs a bit) well what I think is that User can automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it and their body can adapt while in battle on its own... (looks to see everyone with their jaws dropped from that explanation of his new power) well that's how he's explaining it. Plus what Qrow meant by "shell" is really Sora being pushed to his utmost limits, to be exact...

Weiss: (starting to piece things more) so... if what you stated is true... then it's like he's invincible.

Blake: (slightly uncertain) not exactly... it's also quite limited also being the first time we're seeing this plus who knows if it'll happen again.

Ven: (looks at Blake) then we gotta look and find out.

(Sora starts slowly walking forward and Adam just fires off more moonslice beams only for Sora to go in a sprint just dodging and jumping over each swing as they were nothing then he counters with a backwards kick and jumped again leading to a pele kick which he recovers with a handstand kip up getting behind Adam which he tried to swing again but Sora dodges again and lands on his sword and Adam swings backwards to remove him only for Sora to land use a hard leg sweep to get Adam off balance then springs up using one arm and uses a falling tatsumaki and shoryuken combination making Adam more enraged and slightly desperate)

Adam: (throws his blade to the ground) I don't need my blade for I.. (Adam's aura starts to intensify and sharpen) AM THE WEAPON! This is my Taurus wrath!

Sora: (starts to smirk feeling Adam is at full power) no more holding back... lets end this...

Adam: (lunges at Sora) I COULDN'T AGREE MORE!

(The two of them bolt so fast as it seems as they warped but just a simple collision of arms and the bolt again starting up high speed combat blocking each hit and just going faster and faster to get the upper hand on one another)

Roxas: (looking around to spot them but can't see them at all) I can't keep track this is getting too fast.

Ven: (looks around while clutching his chest) can't... spot them.

Blake: (get near him to support) Ven... rest up for now... (looks to the fight only hearing shockwaves) but he's right I can't see a thing... _it like they they continue Sora is just going faster and faster._

Yang: (starts getting pumped up) now this is a fight! I gotta take on Sora in this state!

weiss: (sighs) seriously yang... though it would be intriguing to see how far can Ultra instinct can go.

Ruby: (feeling a strange heat coming from Sora) please... just be careful.

Yamoshi: (within Sora's mind) I can't keep this up for long... we need to end this now if not then you'll feel the terrible heat of ultra instinct unbalanced!

Sora: (constantly going faster but starting to feel unbearable heat) _yeah... and I have a plan_

(Adam and Sora separate as he grabs his blade placing all of his aura in it leaving no defense at all and only pure offense)

Adam: (starts running towards Sora with his blade in a dark glow) this is the end... THE END OF OUR GAME SORAAAAAA!

Sora: (looks towards Adam with a glare and positions himself for his final move) I couldn't agree more... (puts his hands together ready to charge up) ka...me...ha...me...

Blake: (widening her eyes as she realized that Adam is taking a huge risk) his aura it's at zero...

Qrow: (feeling there's nothing around Adam) yeah... he's putting everything into one strike and with Sora in ultra instinct...

Terra: (smirks) he's wide open!

Yang: (realizing what's about to happen) that's not a good thing in Adam's case

Roxas: (slightly confused) what do you mean?

Weiss: (turns to Roxas) you see... aura he is the ultimate defense and offense and if you run out... you can't fight or take a nasty hit which only leads to one result...

Qrow: (closes his eyes continuing from Weiss) and with Sora's massive power on an aura less hunter or huntress means death.

Adam: (bringing his blade down near Sora) NOW DIE!

Sora: (dodges the attack clutches the blast in his fist and goes for a straight jab) YOUR MINE! HAAAAAAAAAAA!

(Terra, Ven and Roxas try to stop Sora but was too late as the attack hits Adam and the blast with Sora's fist combined goes straight through Adam's chest and stomach creating a massive hole in it sending him backwards and coating Sora's arm in his blood leaving him near death and Sora in pure exhaustion and powers down from ultra instinct as the heat around Sora was getting to him and Yamoshi couldn't contain the full potential of it anymore and leaves Sora's body)

Adam: (one eye open and coughs up blood and places a hand near his chest only to see more blood coming from his body) so... looks like I'm going to die here...damn it all.

Sora: (shaking his head) what just happened... (looks at his right arm in horror) I'm bleeding! Wait... (wiggles his arm) I don't feel any cuts but that means... (he looks to see Adam on the ground bleeding and a gaping hole through his chest and starts running towards the wounded Faunus) Adam!

(Just as he's running towards him Sora sees a dark flame surrounding Adam and his blade and they instantly disappear leaving the blood that left him and a black feather which he immediately picks up and he sees the others heading towards him but he goes down to one knee due to the heat that ultra instinct left behind)

Ruby: (running to Sora to hug him and kisses his lips briefly out of concern for him) are you alright?

Sora: (breathing heavily to get some air too cool down the massive heat) yeah I'm fine but Adam's gone.

yang: (looks at Sora with huge eyes) that was incredible! You gotta go ultra instinct again! (Clasping her hands) come on please!

sora: (slightly confused) Ultra Instinct?

qrow: (offers his hand to Sora) we'll talk to oz about this later but right now let's go back to the academy.

(Sora grabs his hand and gets up but starts feeling weak in The knees)

Terra: (starts to get worried) take it easy... you've been through a lot

Sora: (nods as he leans on Roxas while ruby gives support as well) thanks man.

Roxas: (helping Sora moving to the academy and sees the black feather in his hand) is that what I think it is...

Sora: (nods slowly) yeah but here's my question... why would he want Adam?

(The teams head back to the academy to report the mission as a complete success)

*unknown location*

(The mysterious figure takes Adam's body to a table and places him there holding a black stone above which heals him completely then he's slowly starts gaining consciousness and sees a man with blue eyes and a black wing)

Adam: (opening his eyes groggily) where... am I?

?: the promise land...

Adam: (looks around) it's nothing but a void.

?: (reaches his hand) come... I will show you Adam.

Adam: (smacks the strangers hand) who are-

(Before he can respond the figure knocks Adam out with a single strike to the neck and carries him to a light)

?: (smirks and starts moving with Adam on his shoulder) you may call me... a friend.

To be continued

* * *

Author note: hey everyone sorry for the wait guys but I hope you're having a wonderful experience with this story and yes to those that haven't figured out Sora's new power I was greatly debating on what it should be but thanks to dragon ball super his new power is ultra instinct.

So these are team STRV's ace transformations

Terra: Devil Trigger

Roxas: X-Mode

Ventus: Battle Bond

Sora: Ultra Instinct

Leave any questions you have in the comments and I'll indefinitely respond also to all of you HAPPY NEW YEAR!

And as always DFTBA.


End file.
